Working Her Way Up
by lknights91
Summary: Avery is just about to start her new career as a WWE Diva, but will everything go as planned or will some welcome distractions cause some problems. Cody/OC Ted/OC Miz/OC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the current WWE employees mentioned in this story**

"Is there an Avery Marcino here?"

A slightly older woman poked her outside of the office scanning the room  
" Yes that's me"  
A young girl in her early twenty's stood up to make her presence known. The older woman gave a slight smile  
" Mr. McMahon will see you now."

This was it, Avery had worked her butt off for this moment, no superstar wrestling parent to help her, no riches to buy her way in, just pure hard work and dedication. Avery walked with confidence towards the office but her insides were a mess with nerves as she made her way into the office. Mr. McMahon was sitting at the desk waiting for Avery to sit down.  
" Hello Mr. McMahon Sir thank you so much for this opportunity I promise I wont let you down"

He gave a small chuckle. " Now Avery I'd like to discuss some details with you, first I'd like to send you down to FCW before you make your debut on Raw in about a month, just to sharpen up your skills,"

"Of course I understand"

" Well that's all I needed to see you about, so good luck and I'll see you again in a month"

" Yes Sir" Avery shook his hand before she left the office, a smile permanently etched on her face.

Two days later Avery was at FCW training with all the other wrestling hopefuls. _God there's so many people here how are they going to even notice me_ Avery thought as she looked around the training facility that currently had nearly 60 wrestlers in it. Avery made her way to the women's locker room to get changed.

" Hey I'm Taylor"  
" Hey I'm Avery" Avery said shaking the red heads hand  
" Is it your first day here"  
" Haha ya can you really tell that I'm that nervous"  
Avery said laughing, Taylor laughed as well  
" Don't worry about anything most of the people here are pretty nice, you'll get used to it soon enough"  
" Thanks"  
"I'll meet you out there ok"  
" Yeah I'll see ya soon."

_Ok so far so good_ Avery thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, there was no makeup on her face but she was still beautiful. Her skin was naturally tanned and her green eyes sparkled and her full lips pulled into a small smile before going out into the training area.

Avery made her way out towards the ring, there were two guys in the ring in the middle of a match with a small group formed around the ring to watch while everyone else was busy working out on the equipment. Avery stood watching the guys when Taylor came up behind her

" Hey you ready to start working out, you wont become a wrestler by just watching."

The two women both went to start working out on the equipment. Avery looked around and realized that there were only a handful of female wrestlers there.

" So where are you from" Taylor asked  
" I'm from Ottawa"  
" Whoa you've come pretty far must be pretty different here from what your used to"  
" Yeah it's been a big change, and a little tough but I hope it'll be worth it."  
" Don't worry once you get that call up to the main roster it'll be worth it"  
" Have you ever been called up?"  
" No not yet but I'm trying".

Avery and Taylor kept working out, the two guys in the ring had just finished their match and hopped out of the ring. One of the guys was walking passed you and Taylor

" Good match Ted"  
" Thanks Taylor, whose your friend"  
" Hey I'm Avery" she said shaking his hand. Ted smiled back at her  
" Nice to meet you"  
Avery went back to her work out, Ted turned to Taylor  
" Well I'm done for the day I'll see ya later"  
" See ya Ted" Taylor called as he was walking off.  
" He's cute right" Taylor said smiling at Avery  
" Yeah he's not bad" Avery said smiling. and Taylor gave a small laugh.

The two girls kept working out and talking when one of the trainers came up to them.  
" Hey I'm John, welcome to FCW, I'm incharge of the womens division here."  
"Hi. I'm Avery" Avery said shaking the mans hand. He looked to be in his mid thirties, muscular but not too big and around 6'3.  
" So you're the new girl here it's time to see what you're made of, I gotta be honest you seem a little small to be a wrestler" John said with a chuckle. Avery looked down at her small 5'2 frame. She was curvy but thin and toned.  
"Don't worry I'm tougher than I look" Avery said with a smile  
" I hope so, you and Taylor are going next" Avery turned to Taylor and the two girls smiled at each other.

Taylor and Avery made there way into the ring and the match started. The two women were evenly matched, everytime one got the upperhand the other would counter and the match would shift. A small group formed around the ring. Taylor hit Avery with a closeline and pulled her up to finish her off but Avery hit her in the ribs and countered with a DDT before doing a lionsault and covering her for the win. Avery helped Taylor to her feet after the match was done.

"Man you kicked my ass" Taylor said with a laugh  
" I told you I was tough" Avery replied  
"Nicely done ladies" John called from the other side of the ring  
" Hey do you want to go out tonight, a few of us were going to grab some drinks, it'll be a good chance for you to meet some people here" Taylor said while she and Avery were changing  
" Yeah that sounds like a good idea"  
" Good I'll call you later with the details"

**Ok so there it is the first chapter of my story, please review and tell me if its any good and if i should keep writing it, any suggestions are welcome thanks! Dont worry there will be more romance this was just an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE employees only my original characters.**

Two weeks had passed since Avery had started her training at FCW and things were going great. She had made friends, she had moved into an apartment with Taylor and her training was going really well. Two days ago Avery made her debut at an FCW event against a girl named Gina and won without any difficulty. That night Avery, Taylor, Ted and a couple of the other wrestlers went out for a celebration drink.

_Flashback_

" Okay, okay everyone settle down I'd like to make a toast to our newest member Avery who won her first match tonight, great job tonight, but not as good as me." Taylor said with a laugh and got everyone else laughing too.

"Ladies you started the party without me, I'm hurt, really I am" Ted said coming up to the girls " especially when I have some big news that deserves a bit of a celebration."

" Ok Ted spill it, what's your big news" Taylor said while rolling her eyes.

" Well you are looking at the newest member of the Raw roster, I got called up!"

" Oh my God congratulations Ted"

"Yeah we're proud of you Teddy" Both girls gave Ted a big hug.

" Ok enough of this sappy crap lets drink!" Ted yelled which earned a cheer from the entire group.

The night was going well Avery was sitting with a group drinking and having a good time. Around 1:30 Avery decided it was about time to go home.

"Hey has anyone seen Taylor" Avery called to the group.

" Nope sorry, I haven't seen her in a couple of hours."

" Shit I'll have to go home by myself then, alright I'll see you guys in a couple of days." The group said their goodbyes and Avery went outside to hail a cab. She had practically passed out in the cab on the way home and barley got the key in the door before stumbling inside. Avery carefully made her way to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

" Ohhhh yes keep going" That got Avery's attention. _Holy crap Taylor actually brought home some random from the bar, she's definitely going to hear about this tomorrow_. Avery woke up the next morning hearing the shower running. She sat down at the kitchen table after making a pot of coffee and waited to see who Taylor had brought home last night. The doorknob to the bathroom turned and out walked Taylor in only a towel. She didn't notice Avery sitting at the table while she was trying to make it back to her bedroom as carefully as possible.

" Well you look like you had a good night" Taylor screamed at the sound and whipped around to see Avery laughing at her.

" God you scared the crap out of me"

" What's going on. Taylor are you alright." Ted said rushing out of Taylor's room completely naked.

" Good God Ted put some pant on I don't need to see that." Avery said covering her eyes while Ted ran back inside Taylor's room.

Avery turned to Taylor with a what the hell was that look on her face. Taylor just looked at Avery and gave a shrug.

" So that was awkward." Avery said while laughing, Taylor soon joined in and when Ted walked into the room the two girls lost it leaving Ted very confused.

_End Flashback_

Since then Ted had joined the Raw roster on the road and began tagging with Cody Rhodes. The girls always watched Raw to cheer on Ted. Taylor and Ted had decided it would be best to just let things end with that one night, it would have been too hard to keep up a relationship with him on the road and her always training, they wouldn't have had time for one another but still kept up a good friendship.

" So Ted called me last night." Taylor said to Avery while they were working out at the training centre.

" Yeah, how's he doing."

" Really well, he said there's going to be a houseshow in Orlando in a couple of weeks and he's going to get us tickets and get us backstage."

" That's awesome."

"Yeah it'll be good to see him again."

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with the two of you."

" No it was just that one night, but man what a night, but unless I get called up I don't see how it could work." Taylor said shaking her head.

" I hope we get called up soon, we're good we deserve a chance"

" Be patient it'll happen eventually, you just have to prove yourself before they trust you to make it on the main roster."

The girls spent the next few days training and working the FCW shows. John, their training decided to pair them up for a womens tag match for one of the shows and the crowd loved it. " Good job ladies, with work like that you'll get called up soon enough." " Thanks John, that means alot." Avery said with a smile towards her trainer.

**Hey so thats the second chapter hope you guys liked it. I would really like to get a couple of reviews I only got one for the last chapter. Tell me what you want to see in the story, any suggestions or if i should keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE employees mentioned in this story**

It had been a week since Ted called and told the girls about the show in Orlando.

" Come on Avery you can't leave until you get this move right." John called at her from outside the ring. Avery shot him a dirty look, she had been practicing the swinging neckbreaker for over an hour and she thought she had it down but apparently her trainer thought otherwise.

"God will he ever shut up."

" Tell me about it, I'm the one you're doing the move on" said Shauna the newest addition to the FCW team.

Avery took another try at the move and nailed it.

" There that's what I was looking for, now just a couple more times and you're done."

Avery preformed the move three more times perfectly before leaving the training facility. She was sitting the locker room getting all of her belongings together so she could go home and have a nice hot bath, her body was aching from the training today and all she wanted to do was go home.

" Hey Avery, John wants to see you when you're done" Shauna called to her from the other side of the locker room.

"Okay thanks" Avery dragged herself of the bench and grabbed her stuff to go meet John in his office. When she got to the office she knocked on the door.

" Come in"

" Hey John, you wanted to see me"

" Yeah come sit down for a minute" Avery sat in an office chair across from John.

" So I'm sure by now you've heard that there's going to be a houseshow in Orlando next week."

"Yeah Ted told us about it, he got me and Taylor some tickets."

" Well you wont be needing those tickets, Vince called down and said he needed a female wrestler to wrestling in a match against Kelly Kelly at the houseshow and wanted to see how you've developed since coming to FCW." Avery sat there in awe this was it her chance to impress the big guns

"Oh wow this is incredible"

John smiled at her and told her all the details about the show. The raw roster would be arriving the day before the houseshow and Avery would meet up with Kelly to practice before the show. When she got home talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey Avery Ted's on the phone want to talk to him"

"Put him on speakerphone I have some amazing news" Taylor gave her a skeptical look but put the phone on speaker.

" So I got called into John's office after training and apparently they needed another Diva for the houseshow in Orlando to wrestle in a match against Kelly Kelly and they picked me, can you believe it!"

"Congratulations!" Taylor jumped up from the couch and gave Avery a hug.  
" Awesome now we get to hang out backstage" Ted said through the phone

"Sorry I'm kinda ditching you at the show Taylor"

"Don't worry I'll give the ticket to one of the other girls it'll be fine"

"I'm so excited"  
"You should be you've worked your ass off for this" Taylor said laughing

"Hey girls sorry to break up this lovefest but I have to get going but I'll see ya soon"

" Bye Ted"

"See ya later" Ted hung up the phone, Avery couldn't get that smile off her face.

"OK so we have to celebrate, you go shower and get changed because, well you stink and I'll call some people and we'll all go out and celebrate with some drinks. Avery shoved Taylor but laughing and ran into her room to get her shower supplies before running into the bathroom to get ready.

Two hours later the girls were showered, dressed and had their hair and make-up done. Avery examined herself in the mirror before going out of her room. She was wearing a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and black peak-a-boo heels and a dark purple halter top. Her dark hair was down and straightened reaching just past her shoulders. She had to admit she looked good. Taking one last look she walked out of her room to meet Taylor.

"God finally I thought I was going to have to drag you out of there" Taylor said heading towards the door. She was wearing black skinny jeans and black open toed shoes with a dark blue tank top with sequins all around the neckline, her red hair was curled framing her face.

"Ok I'm reading to go" Avery grabbed her clutch and was out the door, Taylor was already halfway down the hall while Avery was locking the door.

"Hey wait up, you can't start the celebration without me"

"Well then hurry your ass up" Taylor called from the end of the hallway

When the girls got the bar they were greeted by almost the entire FCW crew. Everyone came over to give their congratulations to Avery, Taylor disappeared somewhere in the crowd but Avery had so many people coming up to her she barely noticed until she came back with two drinks in her hands holding one out towards Avery.

"Come on drink up its not everyday you get called up to the main roster" Taylor said while Avery took the drink from her hand. The night was going well, everyone was having a good time. Taylor was well passed drunk and clinging to come guy that she would no doubt be taking home that night. Avery had faired a little better being able to keep her composure while still having a good time. She excused herself from the table and was headed towards the washrooms . She was just past the bar when some guy grabbed her arm.

"Hey babe, how'd you like to party with me for a while" the guy was clearly drunk and slurring his words, he had one hand holding onto Avery's arm while the other was sitting dangerously low on her hip.

"I don't think so, now how about you let go of me" Avery released her arm from his grasp and started to walk in the other direction." Listen you dumb bitch you're gonna come with me whether you like it or not" He started to drag Avery in the direction of the exit and pulling her through the crowd. Avery was trying to get him to let go but he kept tightening his grip. _Shit shit shit, where is everyone._Avery thought looking around for help as the guy dragged her out of the bar.

**Ok so thats chapter 3 please please please review this is the third chapter and i still only have 1 review I really just want to know if anyone is actually reading this or if i should just give it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE employees, everyone else is my own creation.**

"Hey guys where's Avery, I haven't seen her in a while" Taylor said walking over to the table that currently housed some of their closest friends from FCW. They all just looked around and shrugged, no one really knowing where Avery had gone. Taylor gave an annoyed sigh and turned to look through the crowd seeing if she could spot Avery somewhere but there was no sign. _Shit this isn't like her to just run off, where the fuck is she._

At that same moment Avery was wondering where the fuck all of her friends were. The asshole that grabbed her arm had pulled her towards the back of the bar, and looked like her was going to pull her out through the emergency exit. _Shit, Okay think Avery you can get out of this, fuck how did I get into this mess._ The guy had Avery's arm pinned behind her between her back and his chest.

"Listen dude I think you should let me go, I'm friends with some scary people, some very large and scary people and they will come looking for me."

"Yeah well they're not looking for you right now are they?"

"I'm serious, let me go or else"

"What the fuck are you going to do about it? Just relax I just want to have some fun with you." The guy used his other hand to slide from Avery's hip over her stomach to cup her breast.

"God I can't wait to get you home" He whispered into her ear. Avery shut her eyes tight wishing it would all going away. Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. She had tried calling for help but her voice was drowned out by the music that was pumping so loud you couldn't even think let alone hear something.

Avery continued to struggle against the guy but he was much bigger than she was. All of her training had never prepared her for trying to escape from a man who was twice your size.

"Hey man there you are, I've been looking all over for you" Another guy walked up towards them distracting the guy who was holding Avery. She took this as her chance and elbowed him in the stomach, but it wasn't enough to make him let go. The guy had bent over when Avery hit him and she brought her knee up to meet his face knocking him over. Avery ran back through the crowd towards her group.

" God there you are where the fuck were you I've been looking everywhere" Taylor had grabbed Avery's arm when she saw her running through the crowd. She had an annoyed look on her face that melted when she saw the tears in Avery's eyes.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Taylor brought Avery closer to her for a hug. Avery rested her head on Taylors shoulder. She took a minute before lifting her head by this time another one of the wrestlers from FCW, Charlie, had come up seeing how distraught Avery looked. Charlie was a big guy 6'5 easily 300 pounds of muscle but was a real sweetheart.

"Shorty, you okay."

"This guy grabbed me on my way to the bathroom he pinned my arm behind my back and was trying to take me, oh my God, he could have raped me." Taylor had her arm around Avery as she was telling them what happened. The look on Charlie's face darkened.

"What guy?"

" I don't know, he was like 6'0 blond hair, he probably has a bloody nose now"

"Why?"

"Some guy distracted him so I elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the face." Avery had turned to answer Taylor and when she looked back Charlie was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Avery looked around but didn't see any sign of her friend.

"Can we just go now, I don't want to be here anymore"

"Yeah of course, just let me tell everyone we're leaving"

"Don't tell them what happened"

"Don't worry I'll just tell them you're tired" Avery nodded and stood beside the bar, looking around to make sure no one else was coming towards her. While she was waiting for Taylor Charlie came back up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry I took care of it" Avery pulled out of the hug and looked at Charlie, nothing seemed out of place until she got to his hands. His knuckles were swollen and bloody.

"Oh my God, Charlie you're bleeding" Avery looked around for something to wrap his hands in.  
"The blood isn't mine"

"Charlie what did you do"

"Nothing, he got what was coming to him, trust me he won't be hitting on anyone anytime soon" Taylor approached the two.

"Okay ready to go"

"I'll come with you, I don't want you two going home alone" Charlie walked the girls outside and hailed a cab, joining them for the ride home. When they got to the apartment, he walked them inside and made sure they got into their room without any problems.

"Charlie it's a long way to your place and another cab ride would be too expensive, just crash on the couch tonight, it's no big deal." Charlie just nodded and went straight for the couch.

**There you go, chapter 4 is up I know it was a little bit darker but i hope you still liked it. I'm still looking to get a few more reviews for this chapter just to see where you guys want the story to go and to see if you like it. PLease give me any suggestions you have for what you'd like to see in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE employee's mentioned in this story**

**AN: Hey guys so I'm still looking to get some more reviews but special thanks to the poeple who have reviewd I'm glad you like it so far.**

It had been a week since the incident at the bar and Avery was feeling much better. Once the guys heard about it they all wanted to go and pound the guy but that was quickly averted. Tomorrow the WWE Superstars and Divas would be arriving and no one was more excited than Avery.

"Come on guys just one more match" Avery was pleading with Taylor and John to stay so she could practice some more before going to practice with Kelly Kelly the next day.

"Avery we've been practicing for 5 hours, I know you're excited but calm the fuck down I need to rest, you need to rest so let's get going." Taylor was exhausted, the two had been training and practicing moves all day and both were tired but Taylor had reached her limit for the day.

"Taylor's right, you have to rest before tomorrow, you don't want to do all this practicing and then mess up because you're tired. So go home and rest" John could tell both girls were tired and it was time to head home.

"Ok fine let's get our stuff and we can leave"

"Thank God" Avery and Taylor slid out of the ring and went to the locker room to have a shower, get changed and go home.

The next day Avery made her way to Amway Arena where the show was going to be held the next day. Once she got inside and got changed she hung around backstage waiting for Kelly to show up. She had been waiting for at least half an hour and she still hadn't shown up yet. By this time Avery was getting pretty pissed off. _Fuck can't this girl show up on time, all I want to do is go over the match with her and she can't even be bothered to show up on time. _Avery had begun to wander around backstage, the crew was busy setting up for the show and any wrestlers that were backstage were busy with other people so no one paid her too much attention.

"Hey are you lost or something" A voice called over to Avery from behind her, she turned around to see who was talking to her and there stood Cody Rhodes himself. Now Avery was never one to get star struck but this guy was hot. It took her a minute to recover from the shock.

"No I'm actually looking for Kelly Kelly, I'm supposed to have a match with her tomorrow and we are supposed to be practicing right now but I can't find her"

"Yeah I don't think she's shown up yet"

"Well that's just great" Avery was beyond pissed, by now she had been waiting for 45 minutes.

"I'm Cody by the way" He stuck his hand out towards Avery and she took it and shook his hand.

"I'm Avery, I'm here from FCW"

"So this must be pretty exciting for you then"

"Yeah I can't believe it's actually happening" Cody chuckled at Avery; she looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well if Kelly isn't here then do you know if Ted DiBiase is?"

"Yeah he's around here somewhere, I think he might be getting changed"

"Hey are you two gossiping about me" Ted was standing right behind Avery, she quickly turned and threw herself at him pulling him into a hug.

"Hey superstar, how's it going?

"Oh you know, just busy being amazing, I mean I am a part of the Legacy, the greatest tag team to ever be in the WWE" Ted tried to keep a smug look on his face but once Avery started laughing he lost it and so did Cody.

"My God you've turned into a jackass, what happened to the Ted I knew." Avery was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out and Ted and Cody both started to laugh harder when she said this. It took them about ten minutes to recover from the laugh fest.

"So what are you doing just hanging around back here?"

"I'm supposed to be practicing with Kelly Kelly but she's nowhere to be found." Ted looked around expecting to find her but only saw Mickie James.

"Mickie have you seen Kelly"

"No she hasn't shown up yet"

"Great, my first match to impress the boss and it's gonna suck because I can't practice"

"Come with me we'll try to get this all figured out, maybe they can get another Diva to practice with you."

"Thanks Ted, oh and Cody, it was nice to meet you" Avery smiled in his direction and he grinned back.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too"

Avery and Ted started to walk in the other direction and if anyone had been around they would have seen Cody, very noticeably checking out Avery as she walked away. It took about 10 minutes but Ted and Avery finally found a stage manager to get them some help.

"Thanks for helping me Ted but I've got it from here, I'm sure you have to train or practice"

"Yeah I should get going but I'll call you tonight, we can get some FCW people together I haven't seen any of them in a long time" Ted pulled Avery into a hug and then set off towards the training area.

The stage manager eventually found Gail Kim for Avery to practice with. Gail walked up to Avery, who was waiting outside the ring.

"Hey I'm Gail, I'm guessing you're Avery?"

"Yep, nice to meet you" The two girls began to practice inside the ring still waiting for Kelly to show up.

Meanwhile Ted had gone to the gym in the arena to train. He spotted Cody near the leg press and went over to work on another piece of equipment.

"So how'd you know Avery"

"Oh we trained together in FCW."

"Oh that's cool. So do you know if she's single" Cody was trying to be really casual but the blush on his cheeks was giving him away. Ted was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah she's single, we might be getting together tonight for some drinks did you want to come?"

"Yeah sure that'd be cool" Cody was trying to hide the huge smile that appeared in his face, but wasn't doing a very good job about it.

**So that's chapter 5 hope you liked it, again reviews are appreciated i just want to know if you're reading the story and if you like whats happening or if you want things to change.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE employee's mentioned in this story**

**AN: Hey I'm still looking for more reviews, thanks to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it i just want to know if you're enjoying the story or if you want some things to change.**

It was another 30 minutes before Kelly Kelly showed up to practice with Avery. It was a good thing Gail had shown up or Avery would have been ready to kill someone by now. The two girls barely even noticed that Kelly had shown up, they really clicked together in the ring, unfortunately Gail was off camera recovering from a shoulder injury, she was almost ready to come back but wasn't ready quite yet. Kelly was talking on her phone while waiting at the side of the ring, it didn't even look like she wanted to be there.

"Is she always like this?" Avery had swung Gail into the ropes while asking the question.

"Yeah pretty much" Gail came back from the ropes and closelined Avery while answering. Avery was laying on her back trying to catch her breath; Gail stuck her hand out to help her up which Avery gladly accepted.

"Thanks for practicing with me"

"No problem, and trust me if you're this good during the show, you'll be getting called back" Gail stepped out of the ring allowing Kelly to enter.

"Ok lets get this over with, I have things I need to do today" Avery was a little taken back by how rude she was but decided not to say anything, it would be better to not make any enemies on her first day.

Avery and Kelly started to practice and things were not going as smoothly as they were with Gail. Anytime Avery made a suggestion about what to do in the match she was shot down by Kelly saying that she was the pro so she'd be deciding how the match went. The girl could barely wrestle. Only 15 minutes had passed while they were practicing when Kelly decided she'd had enough.

"Ok that's good enough, I'm outta here" Avery was beyond pissed, she'd waited around for her to show up and all she gets is 15 minutes of shitty wrestling. Avery made her way to the backstage area toward the locker room so she could change and go home. She didn't even notice as she passed by Ted and Cody.

"Hey Avery, what am I invisible now?" Avery spun around to see who was talking to her.

"Oh hey guys, sorry I'm just a little distracted, Kelly showed up 45 minutes late, practiced for 15 minutes and decided she wanted to leave, please tell me she isn't always like that." Ted and Cody both looked at each other and shrugged indicating that Kelly's behavior was pretty typical.

"If I get screwed out of a chance to make the main roster because of that bimbo I'm going to be so mad." Ted just laughed and swung his arm around Avery's shoulders.

"Don't worry, you're too good to be passed over"

"Thanks Ted, I think I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tonight Ted, Cody it was nice to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine" Cody said with a slightly goofy grin on his face that he was trying to hide. Avery gave a shy smile and waved to the guys as she was heading towards the locker room.

"Dude, you look like an idiot, she probably thinks you've got some mental problems with that dumb look on your face." Ted said to Cody after Avery was out of sight. Cody just punched him on the arm as the blush crept onto his cheeks.

_Later that Night_

Ted had called Avery and Taylor later and they decided to get together with some of the FCW people for drinks while Ted was in town.

"Cody quit being such a girl and pick a shirt we're going to be late!" Ted was lounging on the couch waiting for Cody to get ready.

"You may not acre if you look like a slob but I do so shut up."

"Man all this for Avery, I know she's cute but man you've gone crazy"

"You're the one that's crazy man, she's fucking hot as hell, you don't see it cause you're just her friend and have zero chance of getting with her, I on the other hand do have a shot" Cody said with a smug look on his face.

"Ok I'm ready let's get going" Cody and Ted left their hotel room and had a taxi drive them to the bar. When they got there they immediately spotted Avery and the rest of the FCW crew.

"Hey guys, how's it going" Everyone got up to either give Ted a hug or shake his hand, he'd really done well for himself since joining the main roster.  
"Guys this is Cody my tag partner" Cody gave a small wave and smile to the group of wrestlers.  
"Cody this is Taylor, Charlie, Brody, Gina, Marc, Josh and you already know Avery" Cody gave a small nod to the rest of the wrestlers before sliding into the booth next to Avery, while Ted went to sit beside Taylor.

"Hey sorry Cody do you mind, I just want to go get a drink from the bar" Avery said motioning for Cody to move so she could get out.

"Sure I'll come with you"

"Ok" Avery smiled as she made her way through the crowd, Cody had his hand on her lower back guiding her.

"What are you drinking?"

"Amoretto Sour"

"Hey can I get a beer and an Amoretto Sour" Cody called out to the bartender who gave a nod acknowledging their order.

"Cody, you didn't have to do that" Avery was blushing, Cody had been really sweet to her all night, complimenting her and trying to get to know her without acting like an idiot.

"Every pretty girl should have someone to buy a drink for them" Cody said smiling at Avery which only made her blush deepen. Cody handed the bartender $15 before leading Avery back to the booth. 3 drinks later and things were going well, Avery and Cody had talked the entire night practically ignoring everyone else there. Cody finally mustered up enough courage to ask Avery to dance with him, and she accepted. The two made their way to the dance floor. Avery had her back against Cody's chest and was swaying to the music as Cody's hands rested on her hips. Through the dance the two kept getting closer to each other, Avery was grinding into him and Cody was kissing her neck as they danced.

"Do you want to get out of here" Avery turned to Cody who had a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah" He took her hand and led her out of the bar and the two got in a cab and headed towards Avery's apartment. She fumbled with her keys before finally getting into the house and turning on the lights only to find Taylor and Ted completely naked on the couch in the middle of having sex.

"Oh God please put some clothes on" Avery and Cody were both trying to cover their eyes as Ted and Taylor scrambled to get into Taylor's room before slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE employee's mentioned in thsi story**

Cody and Avery both stood in the doorway unable to move, the shock was beginning to set in, as was the disgust.

"Umm wow I really don't know what to say right now" Cody said while looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh my God, did we actually just walk in on that"

"Yeah I just saw my tag team partner naked; I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again."

"I just saw two of my best friends naked, having sex on my sofa….oh my god I have to get a new sofa, they were having sex on it, I sit on that thing every morning and I can't even look at it anymore." Cody burst out laughing at the last statement which started Avery's laughter.

"Um so I guess it's safe to say the moment is ruined"

"I just saw Ted's naked ass" Cody said looking at Avery with a look of complete seriousness on his face before he started to laugh again.

"Well I'd say you could crash on the couch but I don't think you want to sleep there, I guess you could sleep in the chair, it reclines so it won't be too uncomfortable, I'll grab you a pillow and a blanket." Avery walked into her room and came back with a blanket and pillow in her hand. She walked over to Cody who was already sitting in the reclined chair looking quite comfortable.

"Thanks" Cody said taking the pillow and sticking it behind his head.

"I'll see you in the morning, goodnight"

"Night Cody" Avery walked into her bedroom and shut the door before changing and climbing into bed.

_The Next Morning_

Avery stumbled out of her bedroom at around 10 in the morning, her head was aching, her mouth was dry and she had make-up smudged all over her face. She quickly ran into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the show later that night. As she was walking out of the bathroom in just a towel she heard Cody. He had slept in the chair the entire night and was just beginning to wake up. Avery quickly ran into her room to throw some clothes on before he woke up.

Avery again crept out of her room, trying to be careful not to wake up Cody. She went over to the counter and reached in to cupboard for a glass and a bottle of Advil to relieve what was sure to be a major headache. As she was filling her cup with water Taylor crept out of her room and made her way over to Avery. She went straight for the cupboards and grabbed a glass and a couple of Advil's trying to ignore the fact that Avery was staring at her with a goofy grin on her face. It was Avery who broke the silence first.  
"So how was your night" Taylor looked over at the grinning Avery and hung her head as she started to laugh, Avery also started to laugh quietly.

"So seriously what's up with you and Ted?" Avery sat down at the kitchen table and Taylor took the seat across from her.

"I don't know, we have fun together and he's hot, but he'll always be on the road and if I'm going to be dating someone I want them to be there"

"So say you made it to the main roster, would you actually date him then"

"Well I'd consider it; we've never had the talk yet so we just kinda hook on sometimes and have fun." Taylor had a smile on her face but it was clear that she was ashamed, knowing that it wasn't the best thing to do.

"You know, you're a bit of a whore" Avery said trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing 5 seconds later. Taylor started to laugh to and shoved Avery and then Ted walked out of Taylor's room and the girls only began to laugh harder waking up Cody.

"Dude, what's wrong with them" Cody whispered to Ted"

"Maybe Taylor was telling Avery how bad you are in bed" Cody said smiling at Ted which earned him a punch in the arm.

"I hate to be the one to break up this…whatever you two are doing, but do you have some Advil" Cody said interrupting the girls laughter. Avery just nodded and pointed to the cupboards and both Cody and Ted sluggishly made their way over. The group spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast and joking around before the guys left to go to their hotel room to get ready for that nights show.

_Later that Night_

Avery was standing backstage waiting for her match to come up, she was really worried, she and Kelly had barely practiced yesterday and she felt completely unprepared. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and turned expecting to see Ted, but instead Cody was there. He had slung his arm around her shoulder and was smiling at her.

"So are you nervous?"

"Oh yeah, I feel like I don't know anything right now, I mean we hardly practiced together yesterday." Cody pulled her closer to him trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I watched you wrestling with Gail the other day and you'll do fine." Avery smiled and started to blush a little bit.

"Thanks Cody"

"Hey Avery they need you to head down to the ring before Kelly comes down" A stagehand had called over to her from behind the curtain and Avery nodded at him.

"Ok well this is it, wish me luck" Cody laughed

"You don't need it"

Avery smiled and headed out the curtain and towards the ring, the crowd was completely unresponsive to her, she was a nobody, she got a few cat calls from some guys but that was it. She waited in the ring for Kelly when her music started to play and Kelly began to walk down the ramp playing to the crowd Avery realized just how much was riding on the match but surprisingly she wasn't nervous anymore, she was determined. The match started off fairly well, both girls got in some good hits, but when it came time for the big moves Kelly Kelly could not pull it off, she kept botching the moves and Avery was getting frustrated but refused to let the crowd see it. Every move Avery did, she did it perfectly but Kelly kept messing up, the match was going all wrong because she wouldn't practice the other day. Avery was thankful when the match ended; Kelly had insisted that she win. Avery rolled out of the ring and made her way to the back.

"Fuck, that was horrible" Avery saw Cody and Ted walking up to her.

"Hey kid tough break, you were awesome but Kelly sucked" Ted slung an arm around Avery's shoulders; he and Cody were both dressed in their wrestling gear for later in the night.

"Yeah well I Guess that's just how it goes, I really just want to get changed, get Taylor and leave as soon as the show is done"

"Come on it wasn't that bad, you were great and anybody who saw that match could see that Kelly was the reason it didn't go well, so don't be so hard on yourself." Avery was close to tears, she thought her chance had been ruined. Cody pulled her into a hug and she buried her head into his shirt trying to erase any evidence that she had been tearing up.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm just going to go get changed and wait for the show to end"

"Ok we'll meet up with you later" Avery made her way to the locker room and got changed. She sat there for the rest of the night waiting for the show to end. After the last match she was grabbing her stuff and getting ready to go meet Taylor outside when a stage hand knocked on the door.

"Hey is there and Avery Marcino in here"

"Yeah that's me"

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you, his office is set up down the hall on the left" Avery's heart dropped._ This is it; he's going to tell me that I'm not good enough, that I should try something else._ A million thoughts were running through her head as she knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in"

**AN: So thanks to all that have reviewd I really appreciate it, what do you guys want to happen in this story I'm really looking for some feedback here**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those who have added my story to their alert list I really appreciate it, also I know one of the wrestlers mentioned in this chapter doesn't work for the WWE but I needed it to make the story work.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the actual wrestlers or WWE employees mentioned in this story.**

"Yes Mr. McMahon, you wanted to see me." Avery was ridiculously nervous, she thought for sure that she was going to be told she was being let go.

"Come on in Avery, have a seat" The stern look on his face didn't help to calm any of Avery's fears. She quickly walked into the office and sat in one of the chairs opposite of Mr. McMahon. Her hands were folded in her in her lap trying not to let them fidget and give away how nervous she really was.

"So, I take it your match tonight was not one of your best" Avery looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

"No sir it wasn't"

"Well from what I understand you're not at fault for that, am I correct."

"I'm not sure what you mean sir"

"Gail Kim came to me after your match and explained about how Kelly was late yesterday and did not give you the adequate amount of practice time you needed to put together a decent match." Avery looked at Mr. McMahon, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, someone she barely knew had come to her defense.

"I'd like you to know that I'm very impressed with how you handled yourself in the ring tonight, many other people would have lost their cool with the amount of moves that Kelly botched, but you kept your composure and I respect that." Avery was now amazed, the biggest name in the wrestling industry said he respected her.

"And from what I hear, you have some amazing talent and I'd like to bring you up to the main roster in a big way." Avery was speechless, she had made it to the main roster after that disaster of a match. She was just about to thank Mr. McMahon when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" When the door opened Avery saw not just one wrestler but seven wrestlers standing there who slowly made their way into the office and found a place to sit. Avery looked around the room and saw Cody and Ted as well as Randy Orton, John Cena , a girl that she didn't recognize, HHH and Shawn Michaels. Cody and Ted were standing behind her and the girl had taken the seat next to her while the rest of the men stood around the room.

"Now that everyone's here I'd like to tell you about the new storyline that you'll be involved in. Randy, Cody and Ted have already formed their faction and are feuding with John and DX. I'd like to culminate these feuds into a larger group feud adding Lacey to Legacy and Avery to the other side." Avery realized that the girl sitting beside her was Lacey Von Erich making her a third generation wrestler.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say before I go on" Everyone in the room shook their head, interested in seeing where Mr. McMahon was going with the new development.

"Well the women's division hasn't had much spark lately so I'd like to get more exposure to the female talent by adding them into one of the major feuds going on at the moment. In two weeks Legacy will introduce Lacey to their group and challenge John and DX to find a female wrestler who could beat a third generation star, the following week Avery will be introduced and both groups will begin to feud." Avery had a massive smile plastered on her face as did Lacey.

"Ok I'll have the writing team hammer out the details for next week and I'll call you all in for a meeting so that everyone in clear on what will be happening." Everyone nodded and Mr. McMahon motioned for them to leave the office. Avery stayed put for a moment before collecting her thoughts and thanking Mr. McMahon before leaving the office. All the other wrestlers were standing outside talking to one another about their new storyline.

"Hey I'm Lacey, I guess we're going to be feuding" The girl said with laughter in her voice. Avery laughed as well.

"Yeah I guess we are, I'm Avery" she said shaking hands with the girl beside her

"See Avery, I told you everything was going to be just fine" Ted had slung an arm around Avery's shoulders hugging her in the process.

"Welcome to the roster ladies" Hunter said smiling at the girls.

"So I think if we're going to make this storyline work we should all get to know each other better" John said looking at the group who all nodded.

" Well I've got a house that isn't far from here, we can all go over there if you guys are ok with that" Ted said looking around the group for approval and saw that everyone was nodding.

"Ok well I've got my car here so I can drive a few people and if someone else wanted to follow behind in another car then we're all set" The group was split up with Ted, Cody, Randy and Avery going in one car and Hunter, Shawn, John and Lacey in the other.

"Oh shit I forgot that Taylor is waiting for me outside the arena." Avery felt horrible she had forgotten that Taylor was going to wait for her and then they'd be going out for drinks. She quickly dialed her friends number.

"Hello"

"Hey Taylor I'm so sorry but I got called into a meeting and I'm going over to Ted's house now with a couple of other wrestlers. Guess what I got called up to the main roster and they're putting me in a storyline with some people and they're all going over to Ted's, did you want to meet us there"

"Oh um well I don't want to intrude"

"You won't be intruding plus there be people that you know there, I'll be there and so will Ted and Cody"

"No I'll just catch up with you tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, have fun and congratulations"

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you I promise" Avery had never felt worse, not only had she forgotten about Taylor but she had bailed on her.

"Hey don't worry about it she'll be fine" Ted could see how upset Avery looked, he was driving his SUV and saw her in the rearview mirror; Avery just gave him a small smile and looked down at her lap. Cody was sitting beside her in the backseat and rubbed her knee to comfort Avery. She looked up and saw that Cody had a concerned look on his face and smiled at him to reassure him that she would be fine. Randy, who was sitting in the front passenger seat turned around and stuck his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Randy, we haven't actually met yet." Avery shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Avery, nice to meet you"

"So how do you guys know each other"

"Ted and I wrestled together at FCW for a while and I just met Cody the other day before I practiced" Randy just nodded and turned back to face forward in the car. It was about 15 minutes before they made it to Ted's house. They pulled into the driveway followed by the other car and everyone made their way inside


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys so I've been really disappointed at the reviews, I havent got any from the last 3 chapters which sucks so I dont know if i should keep writing or not.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the wrestlers in this story aside from Avery and Taylor**

"So I guess this is the part where we're supposed to get to know each other." Avery was looking around the room feeling very awkward. Some of the biggest names in wrestling were sitting beside her and she had no idea what to do.

"Well I'll assume all the guys know each other but none of you know me or Avery, so why don't we start there." Lacey was looking around the room for approval and saw that everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Ok well is there anything you want to know about us?"

"Yeah, how long have you been wrestling and where'd you train?" Hunter said looking at the two girls.

"Well, I'll assume you know I was basically born into wrestling but I only started to train about a year ago at a local gym before being brought here." Lacey seemed like a nice enough girl, none of the people in the room had ever seen her wrestle before though.

"I've been wrestling for about 4 years now, I started training at a local gym in Ottawa before moving to Toronto and training at a pro gym and then I got signed about 2 months ago and I've been training at FCW since then." All the guys seemed pretty impressed when Avery told them about her training.

"Ok what's your wrestling style?" John was sitting in an armchair and leaning forward, towards the girls.

"I'm pretty technical and fast paced I don't take a lot of risks but I can still put on a good match."

"I'm the same but I like to take a few risks, do some aerial moves, I pretty much tried to model my wrestling technique off of Trish Stratus so there's a little bit of everything" All the guys seemed pleased with the answers.

The group spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know one another. None of the bothered to look at the time until Lacey started to yawn.

"Shit its 2 in the morning, I have to catch a flight out of here at 10" John said looking down at his watch.

"Yeah I think me and Shawn are ready to go."

"I there anyway I can get a ride back to my hotel with you guys." Lacey was looking at the three men with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure come on."

"Do you guys know how you're getting back to the hotel?" John said looking at the remaining 3 wrestlers that were staying at a hotel.

"Don't worry, if they don't mind they can crash here tonight" Ted said looking at Cody. Randy and Avery who all nodded seeming ok with the arrangement.

"Alright we'll see ya later" the four wrestlers got into their car and drove away. Ted shut the door and looked at the three people who remained in his living room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty tired" Ted was looking around the room for approval but only saw that Randy was nodding.

" Well if you guys aren't tired feel free to stay down here there's a guestroom down here and another two upstairs, see you in the morning." Ted and Randy both made their way upstairs leaving Cody and Avery behind. The two looked at each other and things started to get a little awkward both remembering the last time they were alone together. Both gave an awkward chuckle: Cody rubbed the back of his neck and neither made eye contact for a while.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this awkward." Avery was looking at her feet and grinning.

"Ha, yeah no kidding." Cody was still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look I'm sure we can get past this, it's not that big of a deal" Avery was looking at Cody for an answer, when Cody looked up he nodded and that eased some of the tension. The two spent the next two hours getting to know each other neither feeling tired even though by now it was 4 in the morning.

"So you're telling me you have five older brothers!" Cody was looking at Avery in amazement.

"Yeah I know try growing up with five guys all of whom loved to pick on you when you were little and then were far too overprotective once you grew boobs." Avery was laughing while she was talking to Cody. They had been having a great time. Avery was leaning into the sofa and tried to cover her mouth as she began to yawn but Cody caught her.

"Come on you look tired its getting pretty late." Cody got up off the sofa and extended his hand to Avery who grabbed it and pulled herself up from the sofa. Cody put his hand on Avery's lower back and led her towards the stairs.

"Do you know which room you want?"

"I'll just take the one down here." Avery said trying to stifle another yawn. This is the point where things got awkward again. The two stood at the bottom of the stairs not doing anything for a couple of minutes.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head off to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Avery said.

"Have a good night" Avery turned and walked towards her room as Cody slowly made his way up the stairs.

The next morning Avery awoke to the sounds of someone rummaging through the kitchen. She groaned and put her pillow over her head to try and block out the sound but it didn't help. She turned over to face the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside the bed and found that it was 9o'clock. Normally that would have been a good time to wake up, but when you stay up until 4 in the morning it's a little different. Avery managed to drag herself out of bed and opened the bedroom door to see who had woken her up. She poked her head out of the doorframe and looked down the hallway but couldn't see anyone so she slowly made her way to the kitchen, still half asleep. Ted was in the kitchen facing the opposite direction and making a pot of coffee, he hadn't noticed that Avery had walked into the room and silently sat down at the table.

"Holy shit Avery what the fuck are you trying to do scare me half to death" Ted had turned around and saw Avery sitting at the table and screamed sending Avery into hysterics. Randy came running down the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" He said looking at the two for an answer. Avery was still laughing.

"Ted just screamed like a girl." She managed to get out between laughs. Randy turned to his team mate for an answer but Ted just looked down feeling the blush start to come to his cheeks. Randy grinned and sat down next to Avery.

"Okay okay yes Avery scared me, yes I screamed now let's get over it shall we" Ted sat down at the table and the three began to talk before they heard Cody begin to stumble down the stairs. Cody made his way into the kitchen and grumbled a hello to the people sitting at the table. He made eye contact with Avery but both looked away still feeling awkward about how things were left the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of they're wrestlers**

**Hey guys so its been forver since I updated because nobody reviewed but three people have added my story to their alert list in the last week which is awesome and GreyLionDiva reviewed which I really appreciate so this chapter is for you. I'm sorry if it isnt as good but its hard to get back into writing and as wlays please review**

It had been a couple of weeks since Avery had spent the night a Ted's place, things with Cody had gotten less awkward but both avoided being alone together like the plague. Avery had spent the last week training with Lacey and quickly realized that her nice girl image was just a front for a much bitchier and shallow girl with little to no wrestling talent.

"Okay Lacey come on we have to get this right, we're going to be on Raw in two days and our portion of the match looks like crap we have to pick it up or we're going to get sent back down." Avery was sick of her prima-donna crap and just want to impress everyone with how far she's come.

"You might get sent back down but I'm a Von Erich there is no way I'm getting sent down." Lacey flipped her hair and made her way out of the ring.

Avery was beyond frustrated, she pounded her fists on the turnbuckle and leaned her back against it closing her eyes and trying to think of a way to make her match better. She finally climbed out of the ring and grabbed her bag, maybe talking with one of the other wrestlers would help her figure out what she should do. She looked around the arena to see if there was anyone she could talk to but only found people that she barely knew so she made her way to the back.

"Hey kid where are you going?" Avery turned around to see John Cena walking towards her, over the last couple weeks they had become friends, both having the same carefree but dedicated personality.

"Oh just going to look in the paper for job listings because after our match on Raw I'm sure I'm going to be fired."

"What are you talking about you're one of the best wrestlers on the roster"

"It's not me I'm worried about Lacey wont practice and she thinks she's entitled to a roster spot because of her family so I can't get her to practice so our portion of the match is going to be horrible."

"Don't worry everyone will be able to see how great you are and if Lacey doesn't do well then no matter who her family is she'll be sent down." John slung his arm around Avery's shoulders as they kept walking backstage before they reached the girls locker room.

"Thanks for the pep talk John you're a rockstar"

"Anything for my favourite Diva" Avery gave John one last hug before going to get changed.

**Two days later**

Tonight was the show, Avery and Lacey were going to debut and this could be the beginning and the end of her career in the WWE. Avery was getting changed into her practice gear so that they could all go over their promo's and the match. Avery made her way down to the ring that had been set up and saw that Cody was the only one that was there already. He was sitting on the side of the ring and hadn't noticed her yet._ Okay Avery time to get this over with, it's just Cody you're friends…..who almost had sex but whatever you can get passed this._

"Hey Cody" Avery was making her way to the ring and sat herself beside Cody, he looked over at her and gave her a small awkward smile.

"Hey" things only got more uncomfortable from there neither talked or looked at each other, thankfully Ted, Randy, John, Hunter and Shawn had made their way to the ring.

"So are we ready to practice" Shawn looked around the group for approval.

"Lacey hasn't shown up yet" Avery answered and looked around to see that they all had an annoyed look on their faces. It was another 10 minutes before Lacey showed up and they could start.

"Okay so lets just go over the promos, I guess we can start with Legacy in the ring doing your typical bragging before introducing Lacey and then Hunter, Shawn and I will come out and say how we're tired of hearing about how much better you are because of your heritage." John looked around for approval before continuing.

" The you guys challenge us to find a Diva that's better than Lacey to compete in a mixed tag match as the main event and then we introduce Avery before the match" Everyone was on board with the idea

"Alright well if we've got that down lets practice the match" They all decided that Avery and Lacey would start the match before tagging out to let Randy and John fight and it would basically go back and forth between the teams with DX, John and Avery winning in the end.

The group practiced for two hours and everyone was beginning to realize exactly how bad Lacey was. Avery was disappointed not only in Lacey but in herself because it was her portion of the match and it wouldn't be up to par with the other superstars in the ring All Avery could do was hope that everything would work out, but she had a bad feeling about the match.

"Hey don't worry you're ready for this and as long as you do well Vince will see that you deserve to be here" ted had snuck up on Avery and pulled her into a hug seeing how upset she'd been over the last week.

"Thanks Ted" Avery hug him back and just stood in his arms, not in a loving way but they way two best friends would hug each other, over the last two weeks Avery and Ted had become really close talking every day and training together. Avery felt kind of bad because it was like Ted was replacing Taylor but she really needed a friend that could be with her and Ted was perfect for that, he had even tried (and failed) to talk with her about Cody, it didn't go well but at least he tried.

"I think I'm going to go call Taylor I need some girl talk, I'll meet you for dinner before the show"

"I'll see you in a couple hours" Ted kissed her forehead before heading to his locker room

Avery walked into the locker room and pulled out her cellphone to call Taylor.

"Hey Tay it Avery how's it going?"

"Hey superstar, so has Lacey stepped up at all"

"Urg no, she's bringing the whole match down I dont know what to do"

"Well you just have to do you're best and kick her butt, no onto more important matters, how are things goign with Cody."

"Still awkward, I tried to sit beside him before our match and that only made things more awkward, I feel like a silly highschool girl, I mean I really like him but he doesn't even want to look at me and I dont understand why, its not like we slept togetherwe just had a couple of awkward moments and its only gotten worse I really don't know what to do"

"Well maybe its time to move on, you can't wait around for some guy that wont put in the time to get to know you"

"Yeah maybe you're right, but anways how are things at FCW, I miss everyone"

"Everythings good, a couple new people were brought in but nothing too special, there's a rumour going around that they need a Diva for a houseshow on Smackdown so I've been working my butt off trying to get called up"

"Thats awesome I'm sure they'll choose you, you're the only one that could pull it off"

"Thanks Ree" Avery was about to ask about Taylors love life when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Tay I gotta go but I'll call you after the show."

"Okay good luck you'll do awesome"

"Thanks babe talk to ya later bye"

Avery walked over to the door and opened it to see John, Randy, Hunter, Shawn, Ted and Cody.

"Hey guys whats up"

"Alright lets get to it, we know you can wrestle and we know Lacey is usless but we need you to bring everything tongiht because you're the only hope for picking up you're portion of the match and we don't want you to be sent down because Lacey is lazy" Hunter said looking at Avery for reassurance

"Don't worry I'm gonna give it everything I've got"

"And we all wanted to wish you luck before the show starts, we all remember how nervous we were before our first live show, hell I almost threw up" John laughed as he said the last part, he always knew how to break the tension.

"Thanks John, but I really didn't need to know the last part" Avery chuckled as did the rest of the guys.

"So how bout you come hang out with us before the show and we can all grab some food"

"Sounds good to me" Avery closed the door to the locker room before making her way to the cafeteria with the guys to get something to eat. She spent the next hour hanging out with the guys before going to hair and make-up to get ready for the show.

Once she was finsihed getting her hair and make-up done she changed into her wrestling gear. She checked herself out in the mirror and had to asmit she looked good, her hair had been slightly curled and she had smoky make-up done around her eyes with a nude lip, her top was dark purple and cut down low in the front and criss-crossed around her stomach before tying in the back and ending well abover her bellybutton, she had on black wrestling tights with a dark purple design on the side and plain black wrestling boots.

"So are you ready to become the newest Raw Diva" Avery turned and saw Gail sitting on one of the benches.

"Haha you bet, I was born for this"

"Thats the spirit now get out there and kick some butt" Avery laughed as she made her way out of the locker room to find a moniter so she could watch the promo that the guys and Lacey were about to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE employees**

**Okay so heres another chapter thanks two my two reviewers you guys are great and thank you for wanting me to write and please tell me if you want anything to change or if you want other characters to be added I'd love to hear what you want to see, also I'd love to know what you think Avery's entrance music should be**

"Now we know you all will never be as good as us but now you have another reason to be jealous of us, allow me to introduce the newest member of Legacy, Lacey von Erich" As soon as Randy said his piece Lacey's music began to play and she made her way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Thank you for the lovely introduction Randy now I know all you men have a reason to be jealous of Legacy but now you ladies have a reason to be jealous too" Lacey gave the crowd a smug look as the boo's got louder. That's when DX's music began to play and the crowd began to cheer as they stood at the top of the ramp and played to the crowd.

"I don't know about all of you but we're getting pretty sick of hearing how Legacy thinks their better than everyone and we want to prove you wrong." Hunter said looking at the crowd for approval.

"We don't think we're better, we know we are, and we're sick of a bunch of old-timers trying to stretch out their careers by trying to act like they're better than us." Ted looked around the ring as Legacy had their usual smug looks on their face, that's when John's music began to play.

"Come on you guys, we know that we're better than them but there is only one way to settle this, we need to have a match, us against Legacy to settle this once and for all and show these arrogant bastards that just because they come from a line of wrestlers doesn't mean that we cant kick their asses" The crowd was loving it, there hadn't been a good tag match in a really long time.

"I think you might be overlooking one small problem Cena, we now have a female wrestler with us and we know you wouldn't dare hurt a girl, so I challenge you to find a Diva that is better than Lacey and we'll have a mixed tag match here tonight."

"You're on" The crowd was eating it up. DX and John made their way to the back first before Legacy headed out of the ring and to the back.

"That was awesome you guys" John slung his arms over Avery's shoulders. The promo went really well, now the only thing left was the match and for Avery to make her debut.

"What no love for your best friend" Ted, Cody, Randy and Lacey had just made their way off the ramp and to the backstage area.

"No way DiBiase, she wants to be with a real superstar" Avery laughed as she went to hug Ted.

"Of course you were awesome Ted that goes without saying"

There was still over an hour before the match was going to start so Avery went to gym in the arena to do her warm up exercises. When she got to the gym she saw that she was the only one there which wasn't a bad thing, she needed some time to think. All of the stress was really starting to get to her, her career was riding on the match tonight and she knew Lacey was going to blow it. And then there was the Cody situation, it was just so incredibly awkward, maybe Taylor was right she should move on. There were plenty of other guys that would pay attention to her and she could like just as much as she liked Cody. This was all just so stupid, she didn't need a guy distracting her from her dream, even if the guy was really cute and nice and funny. Avery was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Ted enter the gym.

"Wow thanks for ignoring me" Avery whipped around to see Ted with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh hey Ted sorry, just got lost in my own thoughts"

"I told you to stop worrying, you'll do fine tonight, trust me you're ready"

"It's not just that, I'm just confused about this whole Cody thing, I feel like a moron for getting so hung up on a guy that I hardy know"

"Look Avery you're my friend and so is Cody and I don't like that you guys are so awkward around each other, maybe its just time to move on so that we can all hang out. I really dont undertand how all this awkwardness happened, its not like you guys slept together...right?"

"No, no nothing like that, thoguh if we hadn't walked in on you and Taylor doing it on my couch" Avery gave Ted a pissed off look as she said the last part but Ted only laughed at her and Avery couldn't hold that look for much longer as she broke down laughing too.

"Hey guys come on, the match is in 15 minutes and we have to get set" Shawn had poked his head through the door and waved the two of them over. Avery and Ted left the gym and made their way over to the curtain. Legacy was out first and they made their way to the ring as the crowd booed, next was DX they stopped in front of the ring and waited for the rest of their team.

"You ready for this kid" John said smiling at Avery.

"I was born ready" Avery said in a joking way, John smiled at her as his music started and her ran out onto the ramp and hyped up the crowd before joining DX in front of the ring.

"Okay so I bet you're all waiting to see who we found that could be better than Lacey, so we'd like to introduce Raw's newest Diva, Avery" Avery's music began to play through the arena, she got a few cheers from the crowd but not many because she was so new. When she joined the guys at the bottom of the ring they all nodded at each other before getting into the ring.

Avery and Lacey were going to start off the match, both had got some decent shots in but it was clear that Lacey was unprepared, she had already botched two of her moves and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. They finally tagged out and Ted was going against Hunter. The match was pretty back and forth, the finish was supposed to be Avery getting the pin against Lacey while the guys were fighting outside the ring. Avery was supposed to win with a springboard DDT, but when Lacey went in for a back suplex she blew it. Lacey never got a proper hold on Avery as she was lifting her up and ended up dropping Avery. All Avery could feel was pain; she has landed on her head and neck instead of her back. The ref immediately called the match seeing how much pain Avery was in, John Hunter and Shawn made their way into the ring and went straight for Avery to see if she was okay. She had rolled onto her back and was trying to catch her breath. Lacey quickly got out of the ring once Shawn started to yell at her and she practically ran to the back. Ted, Cody and Randy were all torn they wanted to see if Avery was okay but they had to stay in character so they made their way to the back and waited.

"Avery, Avery can you hear me, are you okay" John was kneeling next to her with his hand on her cheek. Hunter was yelling at the ref to call for a stretcher. The next thing she knew Avery was being strapped to a stretcher and had a brace put on her neck and was brought to the back to an ambulance.

"Let me go with her" Avery could hear Ted yelling at one of the paramedics.

"I'm sorry sir but unless you're family you can't come in"

"Avery, you'll be fine I'll see you at the hospital okay" That was the last thing she heard before they shut the doors and went racing for the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE employees**

**Okay so here's another chapter I'm sorry its so late but my computer crashed and I've been super sick so I'm sitting here at home and I decided to give you guys another chapter. Again thanks to all my reviewers I really apreaciate it and keep on reviewing please I always look forward to reading themand and as always I'll listen to any suggestions I really want you guys to like whats happening in this story**

"I'm sorry Sir but if you aren't related to Miss Marcino I can't let you go in yet" The receptionist was pretty sick of having Ted yell at her.

"Okay lady she doesn't have any family here, she's probably scared and I want to go see my best friend."

"Sir you have to wait until the doctor is finished and then we'll see, until then you can have a seat in the waiting room." Ted glared at the woman one last time before turning and joining the rest of the guys in the waiting room.

"So what did they say" John looked just as worried as Ted.

"They wont tell me anything because I'm not related to her."

"Ted, I'm sure she's fine, you just have to give it time" Ted was in no mood to hear Shawn's positive view, all he wanted to do was go and see Avery. Ted, Cody, Randy, John, Hunter and Shawn were sitting around the waiting room all of them in complete shock at what had happened.

"Hello" Ted's phone had been constantly ringing with everyone from FCW calling him and every other one he had ignored but when he saw Taylor's name come up on his caller ID he answered.

"Is she okay, where are you I'm coming out there"

"We don't know anything yet but as soon as I find out I'll call you okay" Taylor and Ted said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"I can't believe Lacey dropped her, Avery was so worried and she was awesome and then that moron dropped her and I couldn't help her" Cody was in complete shock, out of all the guys he seemed to be the one that was handling it the worst, up until that comment he hadn't said a word since coming to the hospital over 2 hours ago.

"She'll be okay, Avery's a tough girl I just want someone to come out and talk to us" Tec patted Cody on the shoulder as they continued to wait. It was another hour before they saw a doctor coming toward the waiting room.

"Is there a Mr. DiBiase here?" Ted jumped up from his seat as all the guy turned to watch what was going to happen but only saw the doctor lead Ted through a pair of double doors and out of sight.

"Mr. DiBiase I'm Avery's doing fine, we've done all of her x-rays and nothing is broken or fractured but she does seem to have a concussion so we're going to keep her here overnight for observation and then reassess her in the morning. She does have some swelling in her neck and will be sore for quite awhile, we've given her some morphine to dull the pain. She's awake in her room for now if you'd like to go see her." Ted shook the doctors hand and made his way into Avery's room.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

"Like some dumb bitch dropped me on my head" Avery had a small smile on her face but it was clear she was still in pain. Ted sat on the side on her bed and rested his hand on her arm.

"We've all be waiting to see if you're okay, all the guys are in the waiting room, and you missed Lacey getting told off by Hunter, Vince, Shawn and Cody"

"Cody yelled at her"

"Yeah he's a mess out there" Avery couldn't help but smile.

"Well if they're all out there then I guess I should see them before I go to bed, you'd you mind calling them in" Ted got off the bed and came back with all of the guys who timidly entered the room.

"Hey guys" All the guys mumbled their hello's before the questions started, it was the usual are you okay, how long will you be out and the occasional Lacey's and idiot comment thrown in. Avery couldn't help but notice that Cody was hanging back behind the rest of the guys and wasn't saying much. Everyone stayed in the room for another 15 minutes before deciding it was time to get some rest.

"I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning okay" Ted kissed Avery's forehead before he left the room.

"Yeah me too" John gave Avery a hug before he left and so did the other guys, Cody was the last one left in the room.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Are you sure you're okay"

"A little sore but I'll be fine"

"God Avery I was so worried, if you saw how you landed, God I thought you broke your neck" Cody was looking straight into Avery's eyes.

"Cody I'm sorry its been so awkward between us, if it's something I did I'm sorry, its just we started off so well and now its just…." Avery trailed off not sure how to express how quickly they'd changed.

"You didn't do anything its just I'm not used to this, the whole actually liking a girl and not just wanted a girl, I'm sure you've heard I'm not exactly the boyfriend type, I'm more known for having a different girl in every city and then you came and I wanted you and I wanted to hang out with you it was just not something I was used to" Avery could tell he was struggling with how to explain himself to her.

"Cody its okay we don't have to be anything if you're not comfortable with it, I just want to be able to hang out with you without feeling awkward"

"Yeah I guess that could work, I'm just not sure what I want I just know I want to hang out with you" Both of them just sat there but it wasn't awkward anymore.

"I guess I should go, you look pretty tired" Cody gave Avery a hug before leaving the room. Avery couldn't say she was totally happy with what Cody had said but if he needed time to figure himself out then that was fine, as long as they weren't awkward anymore

THE NEXT MORNING

Avery woke up the next morning to see Ted and John sitting beside her bed.

"Hey you're awake, how are you" Ted got up and stood beside Avery and John followed quickly after.

"Uh I feel like death and my neck is killing me"

"Miss Marcino, I'm Dr. Youlds, I'd like to talk to you if these gentlemen wouldn't mind stepping out for a minute"

"No its okay if they stay"

"Alright, well we're very confident you suffered a concussion last night and you severely sprained you neck but nothing is broken"

"How long will I be out for" All Avery wanted to do was get back into the ring.

"Best case scenario 3-4 weeks but if you're concussion symptoms persist it could be as long as 2 or 3 months" Avery was in shock, she had spent her entire life working towards this and now she was being held back.

"You'll be allowed to leave later today, do you have someone to drive you home"

"Yeah that'll be me." Ted shook the doctors hand before he left the room.

"Avery it's okay, this isn't that bad okay, you could be back in a few weeks and you'll be right back on the roster okay" John was trying to comfort Avery who was still in shock staring straight ahead

"I grabbed a change of clothes for you and your phone okay, there's a bathroom over there, you should go and change so we can get out of here okay." Avery just nodded as John helped her off the bed and over to the bathroom. When Avery got out of the bathroom she grabbed her phone and saw she had well over 100 texts and missed calls all of them asking if she was okay.

"Hey Avery the nurse told me you're okay to go home so we just have to go downstairs and pick up your perscription and sort out your bill and then we'll get you back to the hotel to rest okay" Ted looked Avery in the eyes to make sure she understood and as soon as she said okay he helped her off the bed and led her downstairs with John following behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so still looking for some more reviews and I don't want to sound like a bitch but if no one reviews then I dont see the point in writing this anymore, its just frustrating spending the time writing and planning and not getting anything in return**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE employees**

Avery had been sitting at home for over 2 weeks and the doctors still hadn't set a definite timetable for her return. So far all she could do was some light training just to make sure she didn't get out of shape. Everything was really starting to take its toll on her, she missed being on the road, she missed the guys, she missed the action and as much as she tried to fight it, she missed Cody. But, on the plus side she was getting to spend some time with Taylor. She had been called by almost every wrestler on the roster and Ted and John called everyday.

"Hey Tay, I'm bored amuse me monkey" Avery had a huge smile on her face as she clapped her hands waiting for Taylor to do something, but all she got was a punch in the arm.

"God and to think I was so excited for you to be back home, and now you're just the same pain in the ass as before"

"God, I just want to get back on the road so bad, it wouldn't be so bad if I could actually train but this sitting at home crap sucks."

"Don't push yourself too hard, you'll be ready when its time, just chill for now and enjoy the time off, maybe find some hot guy to keep you occupied for the next couple of weeks that always helps me"

"Yeah, but you're a whore" Taylor glared at her before smiling and punching her arm again.

"Besides, I'm still waiting for Cody to figure things out"

"Avery, listen to me, you can't wait around for some guy that isn't a sure thing okay, you have to see what else is out there" Avery knew she was right but it just didn't feel right to her. She and Cody had talked it through and he just needed to figure himself out before he got her involved in his life. Avery was so busy in her own thoughts she didn't even here her cell phone start to ring until Taylor yelled at her to pick up her phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Avery, how's my favourite concussed superstar"

"Hey Teddy, well aside from dying of boredom I'm okay, how are you, how are the guys"

"Everyone's fine and they all miss you but guess what"

"Really Ted, aren't we a little old for this"

"Fine, Lacey got released"

"No Way"

"Yep, I know you watched Raw the last couple of weeks so you've seen how awful she is, well she's hurt Gail and Maria so far and everyone backstage was getting sick of her so they let her go, you would have loved it she was yelling and crying when she left, I know it shouldn't be funny, but it so was"

"I can't believe I missed it, but what's going to happen with me now, that was my entire storyline and it's gone"

"Don't worry, everyone here likes you, they'll find you a new storyline okay"

"Fine, this just sucks, I want to wrestle again"

"Just give it some time, when's your next check-up"

"Tomorrow"

"See maybe they'll give you the go ahead to start training again then you can come back out on the road"

"God I hope so, so umm how's Cody?"

"Oh, uh he's okay"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Okay, just don't be upset, he's been seeing Kelly for the last week, they've gone on a couple of dates, but I'm sure it's nothing"

"Oh, umm…."

"Avery don't worry about him okay just focus on you right now okay"

"Yeah I know"

"Okay I have to get going but I'll call you tomorrow okay"

"Yeah bye Teddy"

"Bye"

Avery was so disappointed, he said he just had to figure himself out and he goes and dates Kelly, stupid brainless Kelly.

"Hey Avery who called?"

"Ted"

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"That does not look like an I'm fine face, what's going on"

"Cody's going out with Kelly"

"What, that jackass, look babe its okay he isn't worth it alright, are you okay what can I do?" Taylor was steaming inside, she couldn't believe that jackass had gotten Avery's hopes up and then dated some other girl as soon as she was gone.

"No, its okay I think I'm just going to go to bed" Avery got up from the couch and walked to her room closing the door and slopping into bed. She laid there for a couple of minutes before tears started to stream down her face. _God this is so stupid, we weren't even dating why am I crying over him? _She fell asleep still crying and woke up the next morning with puffy red eyes._ Wow this is a great look, if this doesn't get Cody to like me I don't know what will_. Avery stared at herself in the mirror for a couple more minutes before she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey Avery, your appointment is in an hour you gotta start getting ready" Taylor didn't bother to open the door.

"Okay I'll be a minute" Avery gathered her shower supplies and got ready. Taylor was waiting for her on the couch so she could go with her to the doctor's office.

"All set"

"Yep" It was a 10 minute walk to the doctor's office and when she got there the waiting room only had two other people in it so it wouldn't be too much longer.

"Hey, I'm Avery Marcino, I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Gillis" The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled at her.

"Okay he'll be about 5 more minutes if you wanted to take a seat" Avery and Taylor sat down in the waiting room, both picked up a trashy gossip magazine to flip through while they waited.

"Avery Marcino, Dr. Gillis will see you now" Avery got up and gave Taylor a smile before heading into the office.

"Alright Ms. Marcino, have a seat up there and we'll do some tests okay" Avery hopped up onto the counter and let the doctor exam her. He asked a few questions about how she's been feeling, if she had any dizziness or headaches.

"Well Ms. Marcino it looks to me like you've recovered, you should be good to start training again"

"Really, that's great thank you so much" Avery jumped off the table and shook the doctor's hand before leaving the office.

"Hey, doctor says I'm good as new"

"That's great" Taylor stood up and hugged Avery before the two left the office and headed home.

"Hey I just have to make some calls okay" Taylor nodded her head as Avery called the head office, once she was finished and had been given the all clear to go back on the road Avery couldn't stop smiling. She was told as soon as she arrived in Arizona the next day that she'd have a meeting to go over some new storyline plans with Mr. McMahon. Avery went straight to her room and started to pack, she had a flight leaving out of Orlando at 10 the next morning.

Avery woke up the next morning and quickly got ready before checking to make sure she had packed everything. She said bye to Taylor before leaving to catch her flight. When she landed in Glendale she took a taxi to the arena and went straight for Mr. McMahon's office. She knocked on the door before hearing the okay to enter.

"Hello Mr. McMahon"

"Avery, nice to see you've recovered, I'm sure you've heard that Lacey was released and I'm sure you have some concerns about this but we're going to start a new storyline with you and Cody" Avery inwardly groaned at the idea of having to work with him now but wouldn't let Mr. McMahon see it.

"Okay Sir, what's going to happen?"

"Well we're going to have you return tonight, you won't be wrestling but we're going to cut some backstage promos. We'll have Legacy trying to intimidate you backstage tonight and then next week there'll be another match with you John, Hunter and Shawn against Kelly, Randy Cody and Ted. You'll be the only one left in the ring and Randy will act like he's going to attack you but Cody will interfere before Randy can get to you and he'll be attack before Ted stops him and we'll see how it goes from there but we're thinking of splitting Cody and Ted from randy and having you join them"

"Well that sounds great Sir, I can't wait to get started"

"Thank you Ms. Marcino, its good to have you back" Avery shook his hand before leaving the office and letting the fake smile fall off her face. How was she going to have a storyline with Cody when she couldn't stand the guy right now? Avery was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when she walked past Ted. He quickly caught up to her.

"Hey kid welcome back" Ted turned Avery around before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Teddy, its good to be back so I guess you've heard about the storyline"

"Yeah, Mr. McMahon told us this morning, look Avery don't worry its just okay, you'll be fine, don't let this get to you" Avery and Ted continued to talk in the halls before they were interrupted.

"Hey, you're Avery right, I'm Mike, I just wanted to say welcome back and see how you were feeling, that was a pretty nasty bump you took" Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was standing beside her, she shook his hand but couldn't help but notice how cute he was.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking" Avery kept smiling at Mike and started to blush when he smiled back.

"Well I gotta go get ready but I'll see you around, it was nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too" Mike smiled at her one more time before walking toward the locker room. Maybe being back wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey Avery, you know I'm still here right" Ted waved his hand in front of her face before she swatted it away.

"Aw someone has a little crush"

"Shut up, I do not you big loser" Ted wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk her to the women's locker room.

"Se it wont be so bad being back" Avery couldn't help but smile and blush at what Ted had said.

**Again please, please review even if its to say that it suck, its better than nothing**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I always love to read them and please keep reviewing it makes me want to write**

***I've put up a poll to see who you guys want Avery to end up with it's on my profile please go vote I want you guys to like the sotry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE employees**

Avery was sitting in the women's locker room, all of the girls had welcomed her back and it felt good to be back. She was sitting reading over the script for the promo's that they were going to shoot before the show. It was pretty basic, all she had to do was stand backstage and look afraid as Randy, Ted and Cody try to intimidate her and then have John jump in and save the day. She was still really nervous about having to be around Cody again and especially knowing that he was dating Kelly and they'd be working a match together next week. She heard knocking at the door and slowly got up to answer the door.

"Hey kid, its good to have you back" Randy was standing at the door with Ted, Cody and John.

"Hey Randy" Avery flung her arms around Randy and pulled him into a hug and did the same to John, but things got a little awkward when Cody was the only one who she didn't hug.

"So what's up?"

"We just wanted to go over the script with you and make sure everyone's ready for the promos"

"That sounds good to me" The group left and headed towards Legacy's locker room.

Everyone was having a good time, they had gone over the script a couple of times and everyone was comfortable with their roles. They had really just been hanging out chatting and catching up. Everything was fine until Kelly came in, she gave Cody a kiss on the lips and sat down on his lap, his hands went around her waist as she leaned back into his body, Avery had never felt so uncomfortable. Avery looked over at Ted with pleading eyes trying to get him to distract her but all he did was shrug, things were quickly becoming very awkward.

"Well I guess I should go to hair and make-up and get ready I'll see you guys in a little bit" Avery was relieved to be out of the room. She walked slowly over to the hair and make-up area, she was frustrated and upset, mostly with herself for being so upset over Cody, it just didn't make sense. She didn't pay any attention to what the hair and make-up people were doing to her; she just thanked them and left for the women's locker room.

**Taping the Promo**

Avery was shown talking to Gail, she didn't realize that Randy, Ted and Cody were standing behind her and when she turned around she ran straight into Randy's chest.

"So I guess I'm supposed to welcome you back, but what good would that do you were hurt by a weaker member of Legacy and that's why she got kicked out, you still haven't proved anything." Randy was glaring down at Avery who had a terrified look on her face and started to walk backwards and bumped into John Cena.

"Well what do we have here, trying to intimidate a woman Randy, why don't you try pushing around someone your own size?"

"What are you going to do Cena, there are three of us against you and some small weak girl, you're out numbered"

"We can fix that, next week we'll have a match, me, Avery, Shawn Michaels, and HHH versus you guys and a Diva of your choosing and we'll see who has the better group" John and Randy glared at each other one more time before Legacy turned and walked away.

"Alright guys that was great thanks" the director waved to the group as they left the area that was set up for the taping.

"Hey good job on that promo" Avery had been walking with Randy John, Ted and Cody when she heard Mike and turned around; she told the guys she'd catch up with them.

"So how does it feel to be back?"

"So far so good, we'll see next week when I actually get to be in the ring"

"I'm sure you'll do great, from what I saw you're a great wrestler" Avery couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"Thanks, so do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah I have to go cut a live promo in about 15 minutes and then later I've got a match with Evan Bourne."

"Well I'll be sure to watch" Mike smiled at her.

"I appreciate it" Avery smiled back, she was nervous but the good kind of nervous where you just have a feeling that things were going well.

"Hey Mike they need you by the stage to go over a couple of things" one of the stage hand called over.

"I'll be there in a minute, so I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah for sure, good luck" Mike smiled at her before walking over to the stage hand. Avery couldn't help but smile as she watched Mike walk away, maybe things were turning around. She finally turned around and walked towards the nearest TV so she could watch Mike's promo.

There were a couple of people gathered around the TV no one was paying much attention it was really just a common area for people to hang out. Avery grabbed a seat and waited for Mike to come on. She saw Cody, Ted and Kelly coming towards her but pretended not to notice. She was very thankful that Ted say beside her and not Cody or Kelly, they were too busy fawning over each other to notice her.

"Hey you seem to be in a better mood." Ted patted Avery's knee when he sat down.

"Yeah I guess so" Avery quickly tuned Ted out when she saw Mike come on screen.

"Oh I see how it is, you find some new guy and I'm nothing, fine I get it" Ted faked being hurt and Avery just swatted at him to get him to be quiet, what neither of them noticed was that Cody had stopped paying attention to Kelly when he heard that Avery had moved on.

"Cody what's wrong, you're ignoring me" Kelly looked really pissed

"Huh, oh nothing just seeing what's going on with the show" Cody quickly got rid of the hurt look in his eyes and turned back towards Kelly.

"Well stop it, you should be paying attention to me I was talking" Cody just nodded and pretended to listen to whatever she was saying but all he could think about was that Avery wasn't interested in him anymore. He couldn't really blame her, she gets hurt and is gone for a while and he hooked up with Kelly. He didn't really know how it happened, a bunch of the crew went out to a bar after a show, he got pretty drunk and they hooked up and it just kept going from there.

Cody kept sneaking glances at Avery when Kelly wasn't looking. He hated how she kept smiling when Mike came on screen. He was a decent guy, they didn't really hang out but he was okay. This was stupid why should he care if Avery liked him, its not like they were dating it was nothing, just a passing fling and then she could keep liking him until he was ready for a commitment. Avery hadn't noticed all the glances that Cody had sent at her, but Ted did.

"Cody keeps looking at you" Ted leaned in closer to her so he could whisper in her ear without anyone hearing.

"Yeah whatever" Avery was looking at the screen intently, Mike's match had started and that's all she could pay attention to right now. The match ended with Mike winning and Avery jumped up so she could go meet him when he came through the curtain.

"Well I gotta go get ready for my match, I'll see meet you after the show I'll drive you back to the hotel okay"

"Yep, good luck I'll see you later" Avery yelled over her should as she was walking away.

"Hey you ready we have to go" Ted turned towards Cody before he started walking towards the curtains.

"Yeah, I gotta go I'll see you after my match okay" Cody stood up with Kelly.

"Yeah I think I'll go hang out with Maryse for a little while" Kelly kissed Cody before leaving for the women's locker room, she missed the disappointed look in his eyes, she never actually watched the other matches, she only cared about the one's that had something to do with her. He recovered quickly and left with Ted towards the curtains but that disappointed look came back as soon as he saw Avery standing a little too close to Mike.

"You're match was great, that suplex was amazing"

"Thanks, hey I'm going to go shower but did you want to grab a drink after the show's done, there's a club close to the hotel that we could go to."

"Yeah that'd be great"

"Okay can I pick you up at you're room"

"Sure, I'm in room 327"

"Okay, I'll come get you around 12"

"Sounds great" Avery kept smiling after Mike walked away, this was so much easier than it was with Cody and it felt great. She didn't notice Ted and Cody walk up behind her.

"Hey what are you doing over here?"

"Oh I just wanted to congratulate Mike on a good match."

"Oh I'm sure that's all"

"Shut up" Avery playfully pushed Ted.

"Hey can we leave after you shower, me and Mike are going out to this club after the show and I want to get to my room so I can change"

"Yeah that's fine, I think there's a bunch of people going maybe we can go together"

"Actually Mike was going to pick me up, sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

"K I'll be watching you're match good luck you guys." That was the first time Avery had actually acknowledged that Cody was there too. She waved at the two before she left to go watch the monitor again, Cody watched her as she walked away he wasn't angry but he wasn't happy either and he knew it was his own fault.

"Hey man, we're up" Ted slapped Cody on the back as he got set to walk out.

"Yeah okay" Cody gave one last look to where Avery had gone before getting set to walk out with Ted.

When Avery got back to where the monitor was set up she saw that there were a couple of Diva's watching the match, she went and sat beside Gail. The two made small talk as they watched the match, it was Ted and Cody versus Carlito and Jack Swagger, it was pretty clear that Ted and Cody were going to win so neither were paying much attention to the match.

"So, what do you think of Mike?" Avery really wanted to know what Mike was like but didn't feel comfortable talking about it with Ted.

"Mike Mizanin? He's a good guy, pretty funny, his character is really cocky but he's pretty down to earth really casual just a good guy all around, why?" Gail had a sly smile on her face; she knew exactly why Avery was asking.

"Oh no reason" Avery couldn't help the blushing.

"Oh come on you have to tell me something" Gail laughed when she saw the blush on Avery's cheeks.

"Well I think we're kinda going out tonight but not really, he asked me to go to this club with him after the show and he's picking me up at my room, but Ted said that there's going to be a bunch of people there so maybe he was just inviting me along" The more Avery was thinking about it the more nervous she got, was he just being polite or did he actually want to go out with her.

"It sounds like a trial date, he wants to go out with you, but sine you guys don't know each other very well he's asked you out to a place where you're both around people you know so if it doesn't go well you have an escape" Gail's answer made a lot of sense and made it seem like more of a date.

"Wow thanks I actually feel a lot better about this'

"Anytime" It was nice for Avery to have a girl friend on the road when Taylor wasn't readily available to talk.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff so I'm ready to go when Ted's finished showering" The match had finished a while ago and Avery was sure that Ted would be ready soon.

"K I'll see you at the club" Gail waved at Avery as she left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey so I've decided to try this again for another couple of chapter, I got some good feedback from my note but I don't want to have to threaten to end the sotry for people to write a review so we'll see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE employee's**

**Again please, please, please review.**

It was about 11:30 and Ted had dropped Avery off at her room 15 minutes ago, the first thing she did was open her suitcase and grabbed her phone to call Taylor, yeah it was late but this was an emergency. Avery was pulling all of her clothes out of her suitcase trying desperately to find something really good to wear. She wanted to look great for Mike; this was the first time they would be going out.

"Hello?" Avery could hear the sleep that laced Taylor's voice as she answered the phone, Avery felt a little bit bad but it was an emergency.

"Hey Taylor, sorry I know its late but I'm having a clothes crisis and I need my best friend because I took your advice and I moved on and now I'm going on a date and I don't know what to wear." Taylor could hardly understand what Avery was saying, partially because Avery was talking so fast and partially because she was still half asleep.

"Umm could you explain that a little better please?"

"Okay so I was backstage with Ted today and this guy Mike came up and welcomed me back, he's The Miz, and we got to talking and he seems like a really nice guy. Anyways he asked me out and I remembered that you said I should just move on, so that's exactly what I'm doing." Avery was still rummaging through her clothes.

"Okay well, where is he taking you?"

"We're going to a club in like half an hour, there's going to be other people there too."

"Did you bring that emerald green halter top with a pair of black skinny jeans and those silver strappy heels?" Avery looked through her suitcase and pulled out everything that Taylor listed off.

"Taylor you are a lifesaver, sorry for waking you up"

"Don't worry about it, call me tomorrow and tell me how it went" Taylor and Avery said their goodbyes and Avery quickly ran into the bathroom to check to make sure her hair and make-up were still good from the shoot earlier in the day. Avery checked her watch and realized it was 11:50 and she still hadn't changed. She ran over to the bed and quickly changed her clothes and put on a pair of earrings.

Avery heard a knock at her door just as she was finished putting on her lipstick. She took one last look in the mirror before opening the door. She couldn't help but check Mike out when she saw him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with a grey dress vest over top that was unbuttoned. Avery didn't notice the big smile that Mike had on his face when he saw her and the fact that he was checking her out at the same tie she was checking him out.

"Hey you look really great."

"Thanks" Avery felt like an idiot because she could tell that she was blushing.

She exited the room and locked the door; she started to blush again when she felt Mike's hand on her lower back guiding her toward the elevator. Mike had called for a cab to come pick them up and he held the door for her when she got into the car and was careful when he just it before going over to the other side and got in. The ride to the club was silent, the two of the kept sneaking glances at the other. When they got to the club they spotted Ted who was waving them over, the club was pretty busy, Mike grabbed her hand and started to guide her through the crowded room until they got to a table that everyone was sitting at. Avery looked around and saw Ted, Gail, Mickie, Randy, Hunter, Shawn, Cody and Kelly all sitting at the table and Jack, Brie, Nikki and Evan scattered around the dance floor.

"Hey guys glad you could make it" Gail moved further into the corner booth to make room for Avery and Mike. Avery and Mike slid into the booth and Mike rested his arm over Avery's shoulders. Avery could see Gail and Ted smiling like idiots at her but what she didn't see was the glare that Cody sent their way.

"Let me buy you a drink, what do you want?" Mike started to get up from the booth.

"I'll come with you' Avery slid out of the booth and Mike put his hand on her back and led her to the bar. Ted smiled at the two as they were leaving, even he had to admit they looked nice together, he was still smiling when he turned to see Cody glaring at the two. He elbowed Cody in the ribs.

"Unless you want Kelly to kill you I'd start paying attention to her" Ted whispered to Cody who only gave him and annoyed look. He was trying really hard to forget the fact that Mike had his hand dangerously low on Avery's back and that Avery seemed to be enjoying it but it was hard.

It didn't help that Mike had his arm over Avery's shoulder when they came back. The two quickly sat down in the booth and joined in on the conversation but Cody couldn't help but notice that they kept whispering into each others ears and how she'd giggle at him and how they kept smiling at each other, it was torture.

Avery never noticed the looks that Cody kept giving her and Mike, she was having a great time. It felt really good to be back and hanging out with everyone and every once in a while Mike would whisper something funny to her and she couldn't help but giggle, she felt like a school girl but she couldn't help it and when Mike asked her to dance she couldn't help but smile, most guys hated to dance.

The music was so loud on the dance floor Avery couldn't hear a thing but it didn't matter, Mike had his hand on her hips and the alcohol was starting to take effect. She looked around the dance floor and spotted Jack who was trying to pick up a girl who clearly wasn't interested and Evan who was having much better luck with and pretty blonde girl, when she saw how much fun everyone was having she decided to just let go and have as much fun as possible. She started to lightly grind into Mike and felt him move closer to her. She felt Mike tighten his grip on her hips and leaned her head back so it was resting on his body while they danced. She could feel Mike's lips on her neck lightly kissing her. This all felt weirdly familiar, the last time she did this was with Cody, she quickly removed that thought from her head and kept dancing. Avery had totally lost track of time until she saw Ted making his way through the crowd towards them, she knew he was talking to them but she couldn't hear a word until Mike got closer and told her. Ted and Randy were going to take a cab home and wanted to know if she and Mike wanted to split a cab ride with them. Avery looked down at her watch and saw that it was close to 2 in the morning and nodded.

They exited the club and saw Randy standing outside waiting for them with a cab. They all got into the cab, Randy was sitting in the front with Ted Avery and Mike in the backseat. Avery was sitting in the middle with her legs crossed towards Mike, who had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. When the cab got to the hotel Avery went to grab some money from her purse to pay for her share of the ride home but Mike stopped her.

"What kind of a guy would I be if I let you pay on our date" Mike paid for their share of the cab ride home and helped her out of the car before shutting the door. They walked together to the elevator and Mike pushed the button for the floor that Avery was on. When they reached the third floor Mike walked her to her room. Avery opened the door and leaned against it. She wasn't really sure what she should do, it was too son to invite him in, but she felt like she had led him on when they were dancing.

"I had a really great time tonight" Avery look up at Mike as she said this and saw that he was smiling at her.

"Yeah I did too." Mike slowly moved closer towards her and put his hand on her hips, Avery moved slower into his body and tilted her head up to meet Mike's lips. It was fantastic, he was an amazing kisser, all of her worries were slowly starting to melt away and when his tongue moved into her mouth she was in heaven. She could feel Mike's hands moving higher up her body so that they were resting just under her breasts. Avery wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and she intensified their kiss. She had completely forgotten that they were still in her doorway until she heard someone cough. Mike and Avery pulled their heads away but stayed with their arms around each other.

Avery looked past Mike and saw Kelly and Cody standing in the hallway. Kelly looked smashed out of her mind as she leaned against Cody who was practically propping her up. Avery felt the blush come to her cheeks again and looked up to see Mike with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"I'll call you tomorrow, we can ride to the airport together." Avery nodded and kissed Mike again before he smiled and turned heading towards the elevator, he nodded at Cody as they passed by each other. Aver looked at Cody but quickly averted her eyes and went into her room and closed the door. Avery went into the bathroom and removed her make-up and threw her hair into a ponytail before changing into a pair of black shorts and a tight grey tank top. She flopped onto the bed and smiled, it had been a really great night she turned and set her alarm for 10 and fell asleep.

Avery woke up the next morning to the beeping of the alarm clock, she had a slight headache but nothing that a couple of Advil's wouldn't cure. She quickly hoped out of bed and showered so she'd be ready to go when Mike called. She heard her phone ringing as she was putting on her mascara.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" She smiled when she heard Mike's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Not too bad, how bout you?"

"I'm feeling great, so my plane leaves at 4, what one are you on?"

"Mine too"

"Great, I was thinking I'd take you out to lunch at 12:30 and then we can go to the airport together." Avery looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:30 that was enough time to pack and call Taylor.

"Yeah that sounds great"

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit." Avery quickly packed up her suitcase and called Taylor.

'Hey, so how was it" Avery couldn't help but laugh, Taylor wanted to get right to business. Avery told her all about the night including the kiss and seeing Cody.

"Wow that sounds great, do you think you would have had sex if you hadn't been interrupted."

"I don't really know, it was a real possibility I mean I lost all my sense and it felt amazing."

"Aww Avery's got a crush" Avery laughed, Taylor sounded like a little kid. The two girls spent the rest of the phone call catching up until she heard a knock at her door, she checked her watch and saw that it was only 12 so it wouldn't be Mike. Avery said bye to Taylor and opened the door to see Ted.

"Hey Teddy, what's up?" Ted gave Avery a small hug before coming in and sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"So how was the rest of your night?" Ted had a cheeky smile on his face, Avery laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"It was good, but I didn't do what you think I did." Ted looked a little shocked.

"Seriously, I was kinda expecting to see Mike still here"

"Yeah it was heading that way but we were kinda interrupted"

"You could have just ignored whoever was at the door."

"Well we never actually made it inside, we were making out in the door way and then Cody and Kelly walked up and the moment was gone."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah but it was kinda good too, Mike's a really nice guy I want to date him not just be a one time thing."

"I'm proud of you kid, to be honest I thought you'd still be mopping about Cody"

"So did I but when something better comes along you can't be pining over someone who doesn't want you."

"Did you want to share a cab to the airport?"

"Actually Mike's taking me out to lunch and then we're going to the airport together"

"Okay, maybe I'll ride with Randy, are you on the 4 o'clock flight too?"

"Yep, okay well I'll see you on the plane" Ted kissed her cheek before he opened the door and almost walked right into Mike. Mike and Ted said there hello's before Ted left and Mike walked into the room, he had his suitcase with him. He set his stuff down and kissed Avery on the cheek before sitting down on her bed.

"Sorry I'll be reading in a minute I wasn't expecting Ted to show up" Avery was checking the room to make sure she had everything before she grabbed her purse and her room key.

"Don't worry about it, we've got time." Avery took one last look around her room and grabbed her suitcase before she and Mike headed out of the room. She put down her suitcase to make sure the door locked and Mike picked it up her suitcase as they headed towards the elevator to check out of the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT NOTE*************Okay so I was pretty disappointed with the reviews for the last chapter I only got two which really sucks especially since I just posted a note saying I'd stop writing without reviews so until I get to 30 reviews I'll be on hiatus but I want to thank miamitravel and darkangelhelm who reviewed the last chapter. Also I'd really like for you to vote in my poll it should still be on my profile. Again guys I don't want to be a bitch but it sucks working so hard and getting next to nothing in return.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE**

Mike an Avery checked out of the hotel and took a cab to a small diner about 10 minutes away from the airport. It was a pretty popular restaurant for some of the wrestlers to hit when they were in the area the food was good and the service was quick so Avery wasn't surprised to see a few of her friends scattered around. Mike was still carrying their suitcases as he led them to a booth near the back he put the suitcases on one side of the booth and let Avery slide into the other side first.

"I had a really great time last night Mike." He had his arms around her shoulders and smiled at her when she was talking.

"So did I, hopefully next time we can go somewhere a little quieter so we can get to know each other." The fact that Mike brought up the prospect of another date made Avery smile.

"So I was thinking..." Mike didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before their waitress came over and handed them their menus. She was a pretty girl, probably in her late teens or early twenties and was giving Mike a flirty smile which he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, I'm Lisa and I'll be your waitress today, can I get you something to drink?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder when she was finished talking, she still had her eyes fixed on Mike. Mike looked over at Avery giving her a nod saying she could order her drink first.

"I'll just have water" The girl looked at Avery for the first time and just nodded before quickly turning her attention back to Mike.

"Same for me" Mike picked up the menu's and handed one to Avery, giving the girl a quick smile before turning his attention to the menu, she looked a little let down that he didn't pay more attention to her.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes to take your order" The waitress left the table and Avery and Mike both started to look over the menu. Mike still had his arm over Avery's shoulder and she had put her hand on his knee. When the waitress came back they both ordered and waited for their food to come.

"So I really don't know that much about you other than you're the Miz and you're awesome!" Mike laughed as Avery imitated is new catchphrase.

"Well I grew up in Ohio, I've got an older sister named Kara and a younger brother named Nick and I must say I'm the best looking of the three." Mike gave Avery a fake cocky look and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Um I moved to LA when I was 20 thinking I wanted to be an actor but I really just wanted to be famous and then I got onto a few of the Real World shows, somewhere along the line I decided I wanted to wrestle and that's when I started to train and kinda fell in love with it all, the training, the pain, the athleticism and that's how I ended up in the WWE." Mike finished with a smile on his face

"Wow that's pretty impressive, just deciding you want to wrestle out of the blue and going for it and succeeding, I'm impressed." Avery nodded at Mike before she took another bite of her food.

"Okay so what's your story" Mike continued eating and looked at Avery waiting for her to start.

"Well I grew up in Ottawa, I've got three older brother Dan, Chris and Sam who loved to watch wrestling and practice all their new moves and hold on me and that's how I got into wrestling so I started to train when I was 15 and when I was 18 I moved to Toronto and started to train their and joined the indie circuit and that's how I ended up here." Mike seemed pretty impressed.

"Wow that's quite the story" By this time they had both finished their meals and Mike paid the waitress before grabbing their suitcases and heading outside to grab and cab so they could get to the airport.

When they got to the airport they went through security and waited in the hanger for their flight to be called. Avery looked around and again saw various wrestlers scattered around, almost everyone would be on the same flight. Mike and Avery were just making small talk when John came over.

"Hey kid, how's it going" John had his arms open waiting for a hug and Avery laughed at him before standing up and hugging him.

"Hey Mike how's it going" Mike and John did the typical guy handshake before John sat down and joined them.

"So I wanted to run some idea about the storyline by you"

"Okay sure"

"Well I was talking with Vince and he wanted to make the storyline more dramatic so we were thinking about it turning out with me and Cody both wanting you and you being stuck in the middle of a feud between us and we'd figure out who you go with later on." Avery thought about it for a minute

"That sounds good but I don't want to just be a side object I want to still wrestle."

"Yeah of course, that's what I said too, and so I was thinking that maybe you and Kelly feud because she's jealous or something, they have her teaming with Legacy so we could make the story work."

"Yeah I like it."

"Great, I'm sure when we get to San Antonio Vince will want to go over the details with all of us." Avery nodded at John who smiled and gave her a hug before going to join Randy in the terminal.

"Sorry about that, we've got a new storyline coming up and we're still working out the kinks." Avery turned to Mike; she had felt bad about ignoring him for the last 10 minutes.

"No don't worry about it, it sounds pretty exciting, so what's the storyline?"

"Well they want to turn Cody face so they're going to have a big feud with me John, Hunter and Shawn versus Legacy and at various points during out matches having Cody save me from the other guys and well you just heard the other part."

"That sounds good, do you think you'll be okay working with Cody?" Avery was surprised that Mike knew about the whole Cody situation but he didn't seem to be making a big deal about it.

"Yeah I mean it's all in the past now, Cody has Kelly and I've got you." Avery stopped suddenly realizing what she just said and she turned to see if Mike noticed and saw that he had a huge smile on his face.

"Well that takes a lot of pressure off of me to make this official." Mike and Avery both laughed, she was so relieved that he wasn't freak out. They were both sitting in the terminal just waiting around when their flight was called. Mike grabbed both their carry-on's and they boarded the plane. Avery was sitting a couple of row's behind Mike, no one else from her row had sat down yet, she was glad she got the aisle seat, it meant she could go see Mike without disturbing anyone or he could come see her.

It would be about another 30 minutes before anyone could leave their seats so Avery grabbed her Ipod out of her bag. The first person to arrive in her row was a woman in her 50's and she had the window seat. Avery kept listening to her music before she heard a loud cough from someone beside her, she looked over to see Kelly standing there with an annoyed look on her face, she practically pushed through Avery to get to her seat. Avery kept listening to her music but there was an uneasy tension, she couldn't wait until the seatbelt sign was off so she could get out of there.

"I just want you to know that Cody and I are an item so aside from the storyline I'd appreciate it if you would stay away from him." Kelly had a really bitchy tone in her voice and she was staring daggers at Avery when she was talking.

"Don't worry, why would I bother with Cody when I have Mike?" Avery didn't mean to insult Cody, she just really wanted to get under Kelly's skin. Avery had a smirk on her face and Kelly's mouth was wide open in shock but Avery just gave her one last smile and put her earphones back in and ignored her. Avery looked up to see you Mike was sitting with and saw that he was in a row with Evan and Cody.

As the plane took off Avery waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off so she could swap seats with Cody or Mike could switch with Kelly. It was another 10 minutes and Avery got up as soon as she could and walked over to Mike's row.

"Hey Cody want to swap seats, I was sitting next to Kelly so you can sit beside her until we land." Cody just nodded and got up. Avery quickly sat down beside Mike and grabbed his arm, she had to tell him about what Kelly said.

"So Kelly thinks that I'm after Cody, she said I can't talk to him other than the storyline, isn't that ridiculous." Avery was whispering to Mike but trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Seriously, that's pretty funny, besides why would you want Cody when you have a big strong man like me." Mike had a fake cocky look on his face and was puffing up his chest before they both broke down laughing. They spent the rest of the plane ride laughing and talking with Evan, Mike held her hand the entire time, they didn't even notice that the seatbelt sign had come on again until Cody came up.

"I need my seat back." He had a pissed off look on his face and a rude tone in his voice. Avery turned to Mike and gave him a peck on the cheek before making her way back to her own seat, she didn't even acknowledge Kelly when she sat down. It was an uncomfortable 30 minutes while they waited for the plane to land. Avery got off the plane as quick as she could and she a Mike took a cab over to their hotel and checked into their room. Mike had again carried her bags up to her room and helped her get settled in.

"Did you want to hang out for a little while?" Avery was sitting on the bed and had turned on the TV, Mike flopped down next to her and quickly wrapped her in his arms. Avery had the controller and was flipping through the channels.

"Oh I love this movie." Mike laughed when he saw Avery had stopped on Young Frankenstein. The two got comfortable and kept watching the movie, both fell asleep before the movie was over.

The next morning Avery woke up to loud knocking on the door. She was still foggy from sleep and was a little confused when she turned and saw Mike laying beside her and much like her he was just waking up and looking very confused. Avery slowly got out of bed as the knocking continued and opened the door to see…

**Again please review**


	17. Chapter 17

******Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming I love hearing what you think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE employees**

_Previously _

_The next morning Avery woke up to loud knocking on the door. She was still foggy from sleep and was a little confused when she turned and saw Mike laying beside her and much like her he was just waking up and looking very confused. Avery slowly got out of bed as the knocking continued and opened the door to see…_

"Ted what the hell it's only 9 what are you doing here?" Avery was still trying to wake herself up as she leaned against the door. Ted looked past Avery and into her room, seeing Mike sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned back to Avery and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up it's not what you think." Ted just gave her a little smirk.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Avery was starting to get annoyed and her tone seemed to snap Ted back into reality.

"Yeah sorry, listen Cody is pissed, what the hell did you say to Kelly the other day."

"I didn't say anything to her, she started to threaten me saying that I have to stay away from Cody outside of wrestling or else so I just told her that I didn't even want Cody because I have Mike." Avery turned and smiled at Mike as she said the last part and he gave her a crooked smile in return.

"Well that's not what she told Cody. She told him that you would hurt her if she kept dating him and that Mike was just your play thing until you could steal Cody back." Ted and Avery had walked into the room as he was talking. Avery took as seat next to Mike at the edge of the bed and Ted stood in front of them and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What? That's ridiculous I would never say that, that stupid lying bitch I'm gonna kill her, who told you she said that?" Avery was beyond pissed and Mike was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back but it wasn't doing any good.

"Cody did, but I told him you would never say that, I knew it didn't sound like you, beside you're completely over him and have been for a while now."

"Where is he? We need to get this straightened out, we can't work together if his girlfriend is going to be lying to him and making him hate me."

"I'd wait a while, he spent the night in Kelly's room, he said she was afraid you would come and attack her." Ted laughed as he said the last part but Avery was in no laughing mood.

"Babe why don't you wait until we get to the arena this afternoon okay, just give yourself some time to figure out what you want to say and calm down so you don't rip her head off when you see her." Mike had grabbed her hand and was stroking it with his thumb while he held it. Avery took a deep breath to try and calm her self.

"Okay fine, I'll wait but I swear to God if she tries to pull that crap again I will kill her." Avery looked both guys in the eyes as she said the last part, making sure they knew how serious she was.

"Don't worry me and Mike will both vouch for you and if Cody can't deal with it then I don't know we'll see if we can get the storyline changed." Ted had sat down beside Avery and had his hand on her back. Avery put her head on Mike's shoulder and let out a big sigh.

"I'm gonna head back to my room but I'll see you at the arena, don't do anything until I'm there okay." Ted got up and looked Avery in the eyes so she knew he was serious. Avery just nodded, keeping her head on Mike's shoulder. Ted nodded and Mike and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Mike lifted Avery head off his shoulder and looked her in the eyes while his hands cupped her face.

"Yeah, just really mad, I just can't believe she'd lie like that, I knew she didn't like me but this is just crazy, I think I just need to calm down a little bit and I should be fine for now." Mike leaned his forehead against her and pulled her in for a hug and just held her for a while. Avery felt comfortable and safe, it was a great feeling.

"I should head over to my room, I need to shower and get ready for the house show tonight but I'll come and get you at 2 and we'll go to the arena together, did you need anything?"

"No I'll be fine, I'll see you soon." Avery gave Mike a quick kiss and he stood up and grabbed his bag. They both walked to the door together and Mike gave her another kiss before he left.

After Mike left Avery got into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. She was confused and hurt and just made. She understood why Kelly would be worried about her and Cody they were supposed to be starting a romantic storyline together but for her to lie to him and make her look bad was just unacceptable. Okay so maybe her flame for Cody wasn't completely out but it was close and Mike was certainly helping with that. She didn't know what would happen to the storyline if she and Cody couldn't work things out. Avery finished up in the shower and went and changed into a pair of jeans and a green tank top. She was doing her make-up when she heard another knock at the door, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12.

"Hey Mickie what's up?" Avery opened the door and let Mickie walk in.

"Nothing much we just haven't hung out in a while and I have some free time." Mickie pulled the chair out from the desk in the corner of the room and sat down.

"Well it could be better."

"Why, what happened did something happen with you and Mike?" Mickie was clearly concerned.

"No nothing like that I'm having some Cody issues, Kelly told him that I threatened her and said I'd steal Cody back from her when really she threatened me, its just so crazy and he of course believed her so I just really need to talk to him." Avery looked drained just telling Mickie about everything.

"When did this all happen?"

"She threatened me on the plane but Ted came and told me about her telling Cody this morning."

"Wow that's just I can't believe she'd do that, I mean she's always been a bit on a drama queen but I never thought she'd take it that far, but I don't know I guess eh feels threatened by you, I would be, you're gorgeous, everyone loves you, you're one of the best female wrestlers around and you've got guys falling for you everywhere."

"Oh stop it I do not" Avery was starting to blush.

"Yeah you do how do you not notice all the guys constantly staring at you, every time you walk backstage the guys always check out your butt when you walk past." Mickie and Avery both started to laugh.

"I don't know I guess first I was so wrapped up in seeing if Cody was noticing me and now I only notice Mike."

"Wow so how are things with you guys."

"It's going good so far, he's really sweet and funny and not to mention hot as hell we've only been going out for a little more than a week but so far I can't complain."

"Have you guys…you know" Mickie wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last part and Avery couldn't help but laugh.

"No not yet, but I don't know, its not like I've been waiting for the perfect moment or anything but we just haven't really had the chance, I guess I don't want to rush in too fast or anything." Mickie nodded

"Well from what I hear you are one lucky lucky girl, he dated Maryse a couple of years ago and from what she told me he is amazing in bed." Avery just stared at Mickie wide eyed.

"Okay so this is a little awkward, ha-ha, for the record it's not that I don't want to hear about his past girlfriends because I know he's had a few but knowing they had a great sex life is just weird." Avery and Mickie both started laughing again.

"So what's up with you anything on the guy front?"

"Not much really, I've kinda been flirting with Christian a little bit but I don't know if it'll go anywhere but other than that not much. Avery and Mickie talked for another hour before Mickie decided to leave so she could grab her stuff and head to the arena. Avery took a quick look at the clock and saw that it was 1:45, she grabbed some lip gloss and swiped it across her lips before checking to make sure she all of her stuff packed up again so they could bring it to the arena so they could leave right after the show. She heard a knock at the door and knew it was Mike, she ran over to quickly open it.

"Hey let me just grab my stuff and I'll be good to go." Mike walked over and grabbed Avery's larger suitcase letting her carry her duffle bag. The two made their way downstairs and checked out of the hotel. They took a cab to the arena.

"Hey Avery Mr. McMahon wants to see all of us in his office in an hour." Ted had walked up to the couple as he saw Mike walking Avery to the girl's locker room.

"Okay, umm is Cody here yet." Avery quickly threw her things into the locker room before rejoining the guys.

"Yeah he's with Kelly in Legacy's locker room, have you calmed down enough to do this?" Ted looked at Avery very seriously.

"Yeah I'm fine, as long as they can be mature about it then everything will be okay." Avery looked up at Mike and smiled as he slide his hand into hers interlocking their fingers. The three made their way over to Legacy's locker room, Ted walked in first followed by Mike and Avery, Cody and Kelly immediately glared at the couple. Randy got up and hugged Avery and shook Mike's hand.

"Hey Avery how've you been?"

"It's been okay, how about you?"

"I've been okay so what brings you our way?"

"I actually need to talk with Cody and Kelly. Kelly Ted told me what you said to Cody and you and I know its not true, why would I threaten you, I don't want Cody I'm with Mike and we're happy, I really don't know why you lied or why you hate me, I haven't done anything to you that I know of." Avery look at Cody and Kelly, Kelly glared at her and Cody was looking at Kelly trying to avoid Avery's gaze but mostly because he was trying to figure out why Kelly would lie.

"Is that true Kelly" Cody had a look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"No I swear she threatened me, Cody baby you have to believe me, she is such a liar, she just wants you and is trying to tear us apart." Kelly had fake tears in her eyes and was sniffling for effect.

"Don't worry I believe you. Avery I think you should leave."

"Cody I swear to God I'm not lying, you have to believe me, why would I lie, Ted, Randy, Mike do you guys believe me." Avery looked around the room desperately, she was near tears because she was so upset.

"Of course Avery" Ted was rubbing her back.

"Yeah Avery don't worry we believe you." Randy had his hand on her upper arm.

"I know you're telling the truth babe" Mike pulled Avery into him and she buried her face in his chest and tried to make the tears go away and calm herself down.

"Cody I know we don't know each other very well but I do and you have to believe her, she's telling the truth." Mike let Ted take Avery and walked over to Cody.

"Listen Mike, you may know Avery but I know Kelly and she wouldn't lie so you need to back up and you and your fucking girlfriend need to get out of here before I make you." Cody stood up and pushed Mike, Mike made a move to lunge towards Cody but Randy held him back.

"Mike you have to calm down and Cody what are you thinking man, clearly Avery is telling the truth." Randy was trying to reason with both guys, Mike seemed to calm down and went back to comfort Avery but Cody was pissed, he grabbed Kelly's hand and stormed out of the room. Mike led Avery over to a bench and made her sit down, she had calmed down a bit.

"Thanks guys I appreciate the effort." Avery still had tears lingering in her eyes as she looked at the three men in the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to my great reviewers darkangelmel, GreyLionDiva, VolcomStoneBabe, miamitravel, and auntporkchop03 you guys make me want to write more chapters so this is for you and keep up the amazing work**

****IMPORTANT NOTE*** I've reposted my pol about who Avery should end up with and made a new poll about who you want to see more of in the story, even if you dont review at least vote so I know what you're looking for, the poll is up on my profile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE employees**

"Hey Avery I'm really sorry but we have to get going to the meeting with Mr. McMahon." Ted and Randy were both standing by the door to the locker room. Avery nodded and stood up with Mike.

"What are we going to do about this storyline, we can't even be civil to each other how are we supposed to be an on screen couple." Avery was holding Mike's hand as the group was walking towards the office.

"Well I know John said something about it being a competition between him and Cody for you but why don't we change it to me instead of Cody. I mean as long as you guys are okay with it." Ted looked at Mike and Avery when he made his suggestion.

"Yeah I think that could work, it'll be a little weird you're one of my best friends but I think it would be okay." Avery looked at Mike to see what he thought.

"Yeah that would be okay, I'd take you in a storyline with Ted over Cody any day, I really don't know if I could handle that." The group had reached the office and Randy knocked on the door. When they heard Mr. McMahon yell come in Avery turned to Mike and gave him a small kiss before going into the office.

"I'll be in the guy's locker room whenever you're done okay. Don't worry everything will work out." Mike kissed her forehead before letting Avery walk into the office.

Shawn, Hunter and John were already in the office and Ted let Avery take the last seat and he and Randy stood. It was another 5 minutes before Kelly and Cody showed up.

"You're late" Mr. McMahon was clearly annoyed with the couple.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon it won't happen again." Cody shot Avery a dirty look before leaning against the wall and Kelly was leaning against him.

"So Mr. McMahon John told us about having him involved in trying to win Avery but I was thinking that it might be more believable if it was me fighting for Avery. We're already great friends so we'll have good chemistry on screen and I think it would be more believable for me and John to continue a feud because we're closer to the same size and have the same type of wrestling style. Randy and Avery are already on board for the idea so as long as you're okay with it and everyone else if cool with it then I think we could really make this work." Ted finished speaking to Mr. McMahon and looked around the room to see Shawn, Hunter and John all nodding in agreement.

"Cody what do you think about this?"

"I think Ted's right Mr. McMahon, I really don't think Avery and I would work well as a couple and I wouldn't want to distract from my relationship with Kelly." Cody smiled at Mr. McMahon and when he wasn't looking he gave Avery another dirty look. John caught the look and tried to catch Avery's eye to see what was going on but her gaze was firmly planted on her lap.

"Alright then it's settled, on Monday we'll have the big tag match, Hunter, Shawn and John will all be removed from the ring in some way and we'll have Randy stalk Avery and Ted you intervene and give her time to get out of the ring. Randy in a fit of rage you slap Ted before giving him and RKO and we'll keep it going from there." Mr. McMahon saw everyone in the room nod and nodded at them to leave the room. Avery got out of the office as quick as she could and went for the girl's locker room so she could get changed and go see Mike.

"Avery wait up, hey what's going on with you and Cody?" John ran to catch up with Avery.

"It's just a whole Kelly thing, she told him that I threatened her about dating Cody and he of course believed her and him and Mike almost got into a fight and everything is just so messed up with us right now, I mean I really thought we could be friends but I guess Kelly had a different idea."

"Wow that's awful, I knew Kelly was possessive about her boyfriends but this is stupid, Mr. McMahon needs to know about this."

"No John don't bother I really don't want him to think that hiring me was a bad idea I'm sure in time it'll blow over, and besides I don't even have to have a storyline with him anymore so everything will be okay."

"Alright as long as you're sure about this."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be okay but I gotta get dressed and go to hair and make-up and see Mike but I'll see you later okay?" John nodded and gave Avery a hug before catching up with Randy and Ted. Avery quickly ran and got changed into her wrestling gear, it wasn't a hard match, it was just her and Gail and they worked really well together so she wasn't worried about anything.

"Hey is Mike here?" Avery knocked on the door to the guy's locker room and Kofi answered. He nodded and went to go get Mike. When he came to the door he was dressed in his wrestling shorts and boots and one of his Miz T-Shirts.

"Hey how'd the meeting go?" Mike walked out of the locker room and closed the door as he and Avery started to walk backstage.

"It was okay, Mr. McMahon agreed to Ted's idea so everything will be okay and I wont have to be around Cody very much."

"That's great, are you sure you're happy with everything?" Mike still had a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yeah, of course I am." Avery looked up and smiled at Mike. "Sorry but I have to go get my hair and make-up done for the show." Avery kissed Mike before heading to the prep area. She was only there for about 20 minutes and was finished getting ready, she wasn't really sure what to do, she didn't want to go to the women's locker room because Kelly might be there and she didn't want to go to Legacy's locker room because Cody might be there so she just wandered around backstage.

"Hey Avery you're match is up next you need to get ready to go out." A stagehand called over to Avery before going back to his script. Avery ran over to get into position and saw Gail already standing there. The match before theirs was about 5 minutes from ending.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know that we're all on your side Kelly tried to turn us against you but we all know better so don't worry about anything Mickie stood up for you and cleared everything up." Gail gave Avery a sympathetic look.

"Thanks Gail I appreciate it." Avery was relieved that she didn't have to explain the situation to everyone but was a little worried that the word was spreading and that rumors would be started. Avery didn't notice when Gail's music started and had to be ushered out when her music started. Avery was busy thinking about what had happened during the day and then entire match went by in a blur. When she got to the back Mike was waiting for her.

"Babe I have great news you are looking at the soon to be United States Champion." Mike was beaming with pride and Avery launched herself into him for a hug.

"Wow that's so great do you know how it's going to happen." Avery had her arms around Mike's neck and he had lifted her off of the ground.

"They want to turn Jack Swagger into a face character and who better to make someone seem nice that the most awesome wrestler on the roster." Mike set Avery on the ground again and pulled her in for a kiss and Avery reached up on her tip toes to be able to reach him better.

"We are going to celebrate as soon as possible." Mike still had his arms around Avery's waist and her arms were around his neck

"Well after out flight tonight we're in Colorado, I have an autograph signing in the afternoon but that's it so why don't we have dinner and drinks tomorrow night." Mike leaned his forehead against hers as he was talking and Avery started to smile.

"That sounds great Mike."

"Okay I have to go my match is soon but I'll meet you after so we can go to the airport." Avery just nodded and kissed Mike again before he went to get into position. Avery could help but smile as she watched him walk away.

"Hey Avery" The voice behind her was quiet but she still recognized it, she turned around and saw Cody standing there.

"Listen I know you're pissed at me and I understand but you need to understand that I had to stand up for my girlfriend even if I did believe you. I really did believe you but Kelly is my girlfriend and I need to be on her side okay and that means we can't be friends but I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you and I hope you don't hate me either but I understand if you do." Cody looked ashamed and hopeful all at the same time as he waited for a response from Avery.

"It's okay Cody I get it, but I'm glad that you believe me, I promise I'm not trying to get you back I'm really happy with Mike and I hope you're happy too." Avery smiled at Cody and he gave her a halfhearted smile in return but he still had the same sadness in his eyes.

"Well I need to go get changed but it was nice to talk to you again Cody." Avery smiled but kept her distance, she was still a little upset about everything but was willing to forgive him.

"Yeah I need to go get ready for mine, but I guess I'll see you around." Cody and Avery nodded at each other before walking off in different directions. Avery didn't look back so she didn't see Cody stop and watch her walk away, once she was out of sight he turned around again and kept walking to Legacy's locker room.

"Thank God your back baby, I couldn't stand another minute without you." Kelly was in their locker room and jumped up and kissed him as soon as he was in the room. Cody looked at Ted and Randy, the both looked really annoyed, he understood why. Kelly could get a little agitating at time, he still wasn't sure how they'd lasted this long it really just started because she was hot and he needed to get laid to get over Avery being gone and he just never ended it so here he was stuck with a possessive girl who could ruin his life if he ever broke up with her. But on the bright side he was still getting laid and that helped him forget the fact that Avery was with Mike.

"Babe I think you should go we have to get ready for our match."

"Okay but I'll miss you." Kelly pouted before kissing him again. As soon as she was out of the room he turned to face the guys.

"I know what you're thinking and yes I believe Avery but Kelly is my girlfriend and I have to support her, I already talked to Avery and she forgave me so I'm hoping you guys can too, we still need to work together so we have to get along." Cody was still looking ashamed of himself.

"If Avery forgave you then I guess I can too, but if you ever pull that shit again you'll be in trouble man and not just with me I wasn't the only one who wanted to kill you today." Randy had a stern look on his face and Cody couldn't even make eye contact so he just nodded his head. Ted still hadn't said anything and Cody was waiting to see what he was going to say.

"I guess I agree with Randy but seriously man why are you with Kelly?" Ted waited for an answer from Cody.

"I know you don't get it but she can be really great and I like her and she's hot so why not." Cody hoped that the guys bought the lie.

"Whatever you say man." Ted just shook his head and went back to lacing up his wrestling boots.

Meanwhile Avery was in the women's locker room getting changed into her street clothes. Once she was changed she grabbed her suitcase and duffle bag and went to wait for Mike's match to be finished. She smiled when she saw him come through the curtain. She couldn't help but smile he looked so good after his match, his hair was a little bit messy and his skin had a light layer of sweat on his defining every muscle he had she couldn't help but bite her lip as he walked up to her.

"Ah so I see you've finally given into my hotness, I can't say I blame you I do look good all the time." Avery laughed and pushed him lightly and Mike grabbed his wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh gross you're all sweaty get off me." Avery laughed and tried to push him off and turned around in his arms but Mike didn't let go and nuzzled his forehead into her neck making her laugh as she was trying to push him off. When he finally let go Avery turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now go and shower because you may be hot but you stink."

"Oh come on you know you love it." Mike put a fake arrogant look on his face before kissing her forehead and heading to the locker room to have a shower and grab his stuff. It was about 20 minutes before Mike came out of the locker room

"Okay I'm all set to go." Mike grabbed her suitcase with in one hand and took her hand in the other as he led them out of the arena to get a cab to the airport. Their flight didn't leave for about 3 hours but neither wanted to hang out at the arena so they just grabbed a coffee at the airport and waited in the terminal. They waited in the terminal for their flight to board, Avery had brought a book and Mike had his I pod they were smart enough to make sure they had seats beside each other on this flight.

It was a short flight and they were in Colorado in a couple of hours. They took a cab to the hotel and went to go check in.

"Hey instead of getting separate rooms why don't we just share a room, I mean we spend all of our time together so why not, I mean only if you're okay with it." Avery started to get nervous as she was talking and started to babble.

"Yeah you're right that would work out better." Mike smiled at her and went up to the clerk and checked into their room. Avery was a little bit nervous about sharing the room but it was a little bit exciting too. They hadn't been together that long but they had spent so much time together over the last couple of weeks that it felt like longer and they had basically shared a room the night before so it really wasn't a big deal.

When they got up to their room Mike set their bags down in the corner and Avery flopped down on the bed and yawned. She looked over at Mike and saw that he was yawning too. Avery kicked off her shoes before going over to her suitcase and grabbing a pair of short green boxers and a tight grey tank top. Mike leaned back on the bed and smiled at Avery and he kicked off his shoes as well.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind but I sleep in my boxers." Mike was unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over a chair in the corner before taking off his undershirt. Avery was trying not to stare as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. She didn't understand why she was so nervous his wrestling tights showed more than his boxers. It was just the fact that this was them sleeping in the same room, she quickly calmed herself down she had no reason to be nervous, Mike didn't seem to be at all. Avery walked over to her side of the bed and took off her T-Shirt and her jeans. She could see Mike looking at her from the corner of her eye as she was pulling on her shorts and tank top.

Avery and Mike settled into the bed, Mike had an arm around her and Avery leaned closer into him and quickly fell asleep. Avery woke up fairly early the next morning, she turned to see Mike still sound asleep. She grabbed her jeans and a hoody, she decided to grab her and Mike a coffee for when he woke up. She wrote him a note explaining where she was and left it on her pillow beside him.

It only took Avery 10 minutes to get their coffee so when she got back Mike was still asleep. She really didn't want to wake him so she decided to go have a quick shower before he woke up. While Avery was in the shower Mike woke up he turned to face Avery but was startled to see that she wasn't there. He grabbed the note and read it quickly, he decided to have a shower before she got back. He walked into the bathroom just as Avery was getting out of the shower.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry" Mike looked down and covered his eyes as Avery grabbed the nearest towel to cover herself. Mike quickly backed out of the bathroom and went to sit on the edge of the bed, he felt horrible for walking in on Avery, but he couldn't say he was sorry. Mike smiled as he thought of how great she looked, tiny water droplets sliding down her body, her firm breasts , her toned stomach and tanned skin everything about her was perfect.

Avery was still in the bathroom, she was so embarrassed, that isn't how she wanted Mike to see her naked for the first time, she probably looked like a drowned rat. A million thoughts were running through her head as she changed back into her jeans and hoody and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She took one last look in the mirror and took a big breath in before exiting the bathroom.

"Avery I'm so sorry, I thought you were still out getting coffee, I swear I didn't mean to." Mike stood up and walked over to Avery, his hands were out in front of him pleading for her to believe him.

"Mike it's okay it was an accident, that isn't really how I wanted you to see me naked for the first time, but I guess it would have happened eventually." Avery looked at Mike and saw that he had a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling for?" Avery was really confused.

"You just said that you eventually wanted me to see you naked." Mike had a massive stupid smile on his face as Avery thought back to what she had said and realized that she had in fact insinuated that he would eventually see her naked.

"Well I guess this means I'll have to walk in on you as you're getting out of the shower." Avery smiled at Mike, the tension in the room was completely gone.

"Trust me, if you want to see me naked you don't have to pretend to accidentally walk in on me in the shower, all you have to do is ask." Mike again had his fake arrogant look on his face as he walked over to Avery. All she could do was laugh at him

"Shut up" Mike grabbed her and kissed her before grabbing his coffee and sitting on the bed.

"I must say I was impressed with what I saw though." Mike didn't have time to dodge the pillow that Avery threw at his head. When it hit him he had a stunned look on his face and Avery burst out laughing.

"You think that's funny, that's abuse." Mike laughed as he got up and went to grab Avery around the waist.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it." Mike raised and eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist as Avery wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike leaned in and started to kiss Avery slowly leading her back towards the bed. When the back of her legs bumped the bed Mike gently laid her down on the bed never breaking their kiss. He lifted her shirt up a little bit and started to caress her stomach. Avery ran her fingers down Mike's chest as he unzip her hoody. Avery hadn't bothered to put anything on underneath her hoody so her chest was bare, Mike broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes slowly raking over her body. He started to kiss her neck and let one hand move up her stomach and cupped her left breast. Avery could feel how excited Mike was getting, she was a little bit nervous but everything Mike was doing felt so good that she didn't want any of it to stop. When Mike started to rub her breast she let out a low moan and arched her back bringing her chest closer to him.

***** Please remember to review and vote in my polls it only takes a minute**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took this long to update but I've had a bunch of essays that have been kicking my ass lately so I've been busy doing that but I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you'll like. **

**Again please review and vote in the poll, it'd a little surprising whose in the lead for who you want Avery to end up with so go and vote for your favourite, and as always please review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the WWE or any of its employees.**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Oh yeah what are you going to do about it." Mike raised and eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist as Avery wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike leaned in and started to kiss Avery slowly leading her back towards the bed. When the back of her legs bumped the bed Mike gently laid her down on the bed never breaking their kiss. He lifted her shirt up a little bit and started to caress her stomach. Avery ran her fingers down Mike's chest as he unzip her hoody. Avery hadn't bothered to put anything on underneath her hoody so her chest was bare, Mike broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes slowly raking over her body. He started to kiss her neck and let one hand move up her stomach and cupped her left breast._

Mike continued kissing her neck as Avery's hands traveled down Mike's back and to the hem of his shirt and she started to drag his shirt up his body and pulled it over his head. Mike lifted himself off of Avery so she could slip his shirt off.

"Are you sure?" Mike was looking at Avery and had concern in his voice but she could see in his eyes how much he wanted this and truth be told she wanted it too. Avery cupped Mike's face in her hands and brought him in for another kiss. Mike didn't need to be told twice, moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed the hoodie down so there was nothing left on her chest. Avery moved her hands down Mike's chest feeling every muscle flex under her touch until she reached his boxers, she kept her hands there for a minute before slowly pushing them down his legs. Taking his cue Mike moved his hands to the button on Avery's jeans and quickly undid the button and unzipped the zipped pushed her jeans down to her knee's where Avery kicked them off. Mike lifted himself off of Avery's chest and looked down her body. Avery started to feel uncomfortable and tried to cover herself. Mike leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't you look gorgeous." Avery began to blush as Mike kissed her earlobe and kissed down her neck and chest until he reached the her panties.

"You're wearing too many clothes for this." Avery laughed at the look on Mike's face until he leaned down and kissed the front of her panties before pulling them off. Mike kissed back up her stomach and her chest and her neck until he reached her mouth. As they were kissing he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Mike are you in there we have to get going?" Avery and Mike turned their heads to face the door and listen to Evan pounding on the other side.

"Shit I totally forgot." Avery let her head flop back onto the pillow as Mike kept cursing as he got up and began to get dressed as Avery covered herself with the sheet. Avery had to admit she was disappointed but she could tell that Mike was 10 times as disappointed as she was.

"Stay right there I'll be back in a couple of hours and we're going to continue what we started." Mike cupped Avery's face and kissed her before grabbing his wallet and running out the door to Evan who was still pounding his fist on the door. Avery could not believe that, that had just happened. She kept laying on the bed until she heard someone knock at the door.

"Avery open up it me and John we have to go over the plans for next week." Avery bolted off of the bed and scrambled around the room to find her clothes.

"Umm just a minute I'll be right there." Avery grabbed her jeans from the end of the bed and a bra and tank top from her suitcase. She did a quick check in the mirror and straightened out her hair, she looked like she had a major case of sex hair that she was desperately trying to fix.

"Hey guys come on in." Avery opened the door and moved to let John and Ted inside. Ted had a stupid smile on his face like he knew exactly what had happened but John just walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We weren't interrupting anything were we?"

"Nope nothing at all just woke up so I was rushing to get dressed." Avery tried to cover her face as she felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks

"Okay so you guys wanted to go over the storyline." Avery was trying her best to change the subject as she sat down beside John on the bed.

"Yeah I was thinking that it might be a little bit awkward for you and Ted to be in a romantic storyline together because you're like best friends so me and Ted thought that it would be best if you and I got together in the end. What do you think?" John looked over at Avery for approval as she thought about what was just said. John was right it would be less awkward for her to be in a romantic storyline with John. While Avery was thinking she didn't notice that Ted was wandering around the room.

"Yeah that sounds good, so how to we want this to pan out?"

"Well I was thinking that we could do the same thing that we were going to do with you and Cody, you know with me saving you and turning face and then have John being protective and leading into a feud and we'll figure things out after we see how the crowd reacts to it." Avery was surprised how much Ted had thought about it.

"That sounds great and I'm sure that we'll get a feel for what the crowd thinks of everything as it goes on." Avery smiled at the two guys as they leaned back clearly happy that Avery was pleased with the idea.

"So what are you guys up to today?"

"I've got an autograph signing this afternoon to promote Raw tomorrow and then an interview with a radio station, but the signing isn't until 2." John had flopped back onto the bed.

"Me, Cody and Randy have a photo shoot this afternoon at 3, what about you?"

"I don't have anything planned, I'm not really in demand yet so I'm just going to hang out here until Mike gets back and then I think he's taking me out to dinner." Avery couldn't help but smile when she mentioned Mikes name.

"Oh yeah that sounds nice and from the looks of things you guys had a good time last night." Ted had a little smirk on his face as Avery scanned the room. How the hell did he know that, sure the bed was messy but she told them she just woke up and she made sure she looked okay before opening the door.

"What are you talking about?" Avery glared at Ted and folded her arms over her chest and John sat up and looked around the room to see what Ted was talking about. They both looked at Ted waiting for an answer as he lifted his hand up and showed them what he had found. Dangling from his finger was the pair of black lacy panties that Avery had forgotten to put back on.

"So it's my room of course my clothes are going to be in the room." Avery was hoping that she was keeping a straight face as she saw the huge smile that John and Ted had on their faces.

"Well that excuse would work if it wad on the floor or bed but I found these behind the nightstand, now how did they get there Avery, it's almost as if someone pulled them off of you and threw them without caring where they landed. Now why would someone do that, I just don't understand John do you?" Ted had a mock confused look on his faced as he turned to John.

"No I have no idea, cause we both know that Avery is a good girl who would never have sex before marriage because it would just crush us." John had a mock sad look on his face as he turned to Avery who was less than impressed.

"Shut up, you guys are just…shut up." She couldn't help the blush that kept creeping up on her face. She lunged at Ted who held her panties out of her reach.

"Give those back." It didn't help that Ted was almost a foot taller than her and was holding his hand up above his head. Ted and John were clearly enjoying watching Avery struggle. Ted and John burst out laughing when Avery tackled Ted onto the bed and snatched her panties back and stuffed them into her jeans pocket.

"Well kids I'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow at the show." John got up still laughing and waved at the two before leaving the room.

"I hate you." Avery turned and glared at Ted who burst out laughing again.

"Oh come on, you can't hate me I'm one of your best friends and you love me." Ted put and arm around Avery's shoulders and they sat on the bed.

"Fine but you're still an ass, I can't believe you showed John my panties." Avery buried her head in her hands as Ted started to laugh at her again

"So I'll assume you had a good night." Ted winked at Avery as she shoved him with a small smile on her face.

"Not exactly, we had a good morning until we were interrupted, I still can't believe that we didn't get to finish."

"I really don't need to know the details that would be like hearing about my sisters sex life and that's just not something I ever want to know." Ted had a disgusted look on his face.

"But seriously is he treating you properly." Ted's mood had quickly changed to that of the protective older brother and Avery did not need any more of those.

"Ted trust me we're doing great and he treats me well you don't have to worry I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Avery looked Ted directly in the eye as she talked to him to make sure he got the message.

"Yeah I know, I know." The two sat on the bed for a while in a comfortable silence until they heard the door open and turned to see Mike walk in the room with a big smile on his face that dipped a little when he saw Ted in the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mike sat down beside Avery and kissed her on the cheek.

"Me, Ted and John were going over the storyline and figure out some of the details."

"Cool, did you get everything worked out?"

"Well we have the immediate plans but we want to see how the crowd reacts to everything before we take it any further."

"That's probably a good idea, there's no sense in keeping a storyline going that no one wants or cares about."

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, be good." Ted laughed as he dodged the hit that Avery had aimed his way. As soon as Ted was out the door Mike turned to Avery.

"So how bout we continue where we left off." Mike moved her hair out of the way as he began to kiss her neck, Avery could only moan in response as Mike smirked into her neck before pulling the tank top over her head and unclasping her bra, letting it fall off of her shoulders. Mike gently pushed her further onto the bed and ran his hands over her chest and down her stomach before taking off her jeans leaving her completely naked.

"Now whose wearing too many clothes." Avery raised her eyebrow as she smirked at Mike.

"Well do you want to help me with that?" Mike didn't have to wait for a response as Avery quickly reached out and pulled of his shirt before going straight for his jeans and then his boxers leaving him completely naked. She hadn't taken the time to look at him before but he was gorgeous. His skin was tanned and he had the perfect sized muscles and he was very well endowed. Avery hadn't noticed she was staring until Mike pulled her out of her daze.

"Enjoying the view?" Mike had his signature smirk on his face.

"Don't get too cocky Mizanin, I was just checking to see what I have to work with." Avery smirked back at Mike before he continued kissing his neck and moving down towards her breasts. When Mike pulled away she groaned at the loss of touch. Mike couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll just be a minute." Avery watched as Mike got up and grabbed his wallet from his jeans and pulled out a condom before tearing open the package and slipping it on. Mike quickly made his way back over to Avery and started right where he left off and positioned himself at her entrance again. He looked at Avery for approval and as soon as she nodded he kissed her before pushing inside of her.

Avery gasped, it wasn't her first time but Mike was so new and to be honest was much bigger than her last boyfriend. Mike stayed still for a moment before he started to move in and out Avery wrapped one leg around his waist trying to pull him deeper into her. Mike started to kiss her neck again as Avery arched her back into him and let out a low moan her arms had wrapped around Mikes back and she let her nails rake down his back. Mike started to pump faster as both began to pant harder. Avery could feel the familiar build up of nerves in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh God Mike." Mike kissed her again before resting his forehead against her, his breath was ragged and she could tell he was just holding on until she was ready. Avery didn't want it to end but she couldn't hold out anymore, she felt her self control slip as the intense pleasure swept over her entire body. At the same time Mike felt Avery let go he did too, shuddering as he came, he kept pumping in and out slowly as they rode out their orgasm. Both we breathing hard as Avery unwrapped her legs and arms from around Mike allowing him to pull out and flop on the bed beside her. It took a few minutes for both of them to catch their breath

"So was it worth the wait?" Avery turned to face Mike and raised her eyebrow with a smile on her face watching Mike still trying to catch his breath. Mike laughed and turned to face her and kissed her.

"Yeah you could say that." Mike watched as Avery got up off the bed and headed to the closet grabbing a towel.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm going to shower." Avery saw the huge smile that began to cover Mike's face.

"Did you need some company in there?" Mike wiggled his eyebrows as he started to get out of bed and head towards Avery.

"Nope you stay put, I believe I was promised dinner and drinks and I intend on looking somewhat presentable when we go out so you just stay right here." Avery pushed Mike back towards the bed before kissing him and pushing him onto the bed and running into the bathroom. Mike couldn't help but laugh at Avery, he made himself comfortable on the bed and propped his hands behind his head going over their previous activities. Mike couldn't believe how good it had been, sure he'd had sex before but Avery was mind blowing, the way she wrapped her legs and arms around him, her breath on his neck and the feeling of him inside her was all incredible. Most girls that he'd been with were ring rats who just wanted to be with some famous wrestler and to be honest they were mostly slutty girls, nothing like Avery, she was sexy and smart and tough and classy she was the kind of girl you could take around his friends and his mom. Mike was still laying in that position when Avery exited the bathroom.

"Okay it's all yours." Mike turned to face Avery, she had her make up done and her hair was curled but she was only wearing a red lacy bra with matching panties as she went for her suitcase and rummaged through for something nice to wear. He took a minute to look her over, the sight of her in her bra and panties was enough to make him hard again. He quickly got up and went into the bathroom.

Avery had pretended not to notice the fact that Mike had watched her before running into the bathroom with what looked to be the start of another erection. She couldn't help but smile, she knew that guys found her attractive but most of them were just looking for a quick lay but Mike, he was different. Avery kept rummaging through her suitcase until she pulled out a black cocktail dress and a pair of black stilettos. She quickly pulled on the dress and her shoes and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Don't worry you look gorgeous." Mike had walked out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of boxers before he grabbed a pair of dress pants, a red dress shirt and a black vest and his dress shoes. Mike looked over at Avery as she swiped on some lipstick before turning to Mike as he stood up. Avery grabbed her purse and walked over to Mike who grabbed her hand and opened the door for her. They look a cab to a restaurant five blocks away from the hotel. Mike helped her out of the cab and led her into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Mizanin." Mike walked up to the host who flipped through the reservation book and led them to their table. Mike pulled out her chair for her and moved his chair so they were sitting closer to each other. They were sitting in a dark corner and were enjoying each others company until they saw Cody and Kelly walk into the restaurant. Kelly was wearing a bright pink dress that was far too short for her.

"Did you want to stay, we could go somewhere else?" Mike looked concerned but Avery just smiled.

"No, I'm perfectly happy here." Mike couldn't help but smile as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and turned back towards the menu. Avery gave one last glance at Cody and Kelly before looking at the menu as well.

Avery and Mike enjoyed the rest of their night, the food was delicious and they were finding out more and more about each other.

"So you really wanted to be a rockstar." Avery couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Mike attempting to sing.

"Yep, it would have helped if I could sing, or play an instrument or had any type of musical talent." That only made Avery laugh harder at him.

"Oh come one, you must have wanted to be something weird when you were a kid." Avery tried to hide the blush that kept creeping up on her face.

"Okay fine, it wasn't really a dream but when I was ten I told my mom that I was going to run away and join the circus so my brothers couldn't beat up on me anymore." Mike tried to stifle his laughter.

"Seriously, I was the youngest and therefore the dummy for when they saw a new wrestling move on tv. I hold The Rock personally responsible for my broken collarbone when they tried the rockbottom on me."

"Aw you poor little girl." Mike had a fake sympathetic look on his face.

"That's really nice, mocking your girlfriends pain in public." Mike laughed at Avery and kissed her again. Even though they were having a great time Avery was still uncomfortable, not because of Mike, but Kelly had been glaring at her the entire time but she just tried to ignore it. When the waiter came with their check and Mike refused to let her pay. He had been such a gentleman all night he pulled her chair out for her and placed his hand on her back as he led her out of the restaurant and into a cab. Mike laughed when they reached the door to their hotel room.

"What are you laughing at?" Avery was a little confused.

"Well this is usually the point where I kiss the girl goodnight and pray for an invite inside so I can have my way with her." Mike smirked at Avery.

"Oh so you think you're going to get lucky." Avery had opened the door and stepped inside with Mike still waiting in the hallway.

"Come on you can't resist my charm." Mike smirked at Avery as she leaned against the doorframe and smirked back. Mike wasn't expecting Avery to reach out and grab his belt and pull him into the hotel room as he laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so last chapter I only got 1 review and thats fucking pathetic so unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter I wont write anymore. Thanks to darkangelmel for the lone review it really does mean alot. Again please review and vote in the poll for who you want Avery to end up with I'm a little surprised at who is in the lead so make sure you vote for who you want to win.**

Avery woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she turned to face Mike who was still fast asleep lying on his stomach and had an arm draped over Avery's mid section. Avery gently picked up his hand and placed it on the bed and got out of bed as quietly as she could, she walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a bra and a pair of panties. She gently shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower letting the hot water massage her muscles, she couldn't help but smile, she and Mike had had another amazing night once they got home from the restaurant. Avery finished up in the shower not bothering to put on any make-up only drying her hair and putting on her underwear. When she got out of the bathroom she saw that Mike was still fast asleep, she took a quick look at the clock and saw that it was around 11 o'clock.

"Mike…Mike come on babe you have to get up." Avery was sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking Mike's shoulders. Mike rolled over still groggy with sleep.

"No... we're staying here in bed all day and I'm going to have my way with you." Mike grabbed Avery around the waist and pulled her down so she was lying on top of him.

"Any other day I'd say yes but tonight's the Raw taping and I finally get to have my big break and I have to be at the early to go over the match with the guys so get up you lazy bum." Avery smacked him on the chest before getting off the bed and going over to her suitcase and grabbing a pair of workout pants, a tank top and her sneakers.

"You know that's abuse, why do you have to be so mean to me, all I've done is given you pleasure and this is how you treat me." Mike dramatically flopped down on the bed before getting up and smiling at Avery.

"Yeah, yeah now get going there buddy." Avery poked Mike in the stomach as he laughed before turning around and disappearing into the bathroom.

Avery was tying her running shoes as she heard her phone start to ring. She looked around and saw it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Hello"

"Hey girly how's it going?" Taylor's voice was booming on the other end of the phone.

"I'm doing good, how are you we haven't talked in forever, you need to come out to one of the shows sometime."

"Well actually guess what… I'm getting my try-out, I'll be at the show tonight I'm wrestling Brie Bella."

"Wow that's awesome you've waited for this forever it's about time." Avery had a huge smile on her face. She didn't notice that Mike had come out of the bathroom and had changed and was standing behind her. Mike smirked realizing that Avery had no idea he was there and he quickly grabbed her around her waist causing her to jump.

"Oh god Mike you scared the crap out of me." Avery swatted at him laughing as he went over to his suitcase to make sure everything was packed and ready to go.

"Avery... hello are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry Mike just scared me."

"Do I get to meet him tonight?"

"Of course, but we wont really get to hang out too long we have a flight really early in the morning, are you going to the arena soon."

"Yep I'll be there in like 30 minutes I'm meeting Ted."

"Okay I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yep talk to you soon." Avery hung up her phone and turned to look at Mike who was tying his shoes.

"Who was that?"

"That was my best friend Taylor, we lived together when I trained at FCW, you'll love her but be warned she will be judging you, especially after the whole Cody saga."

"Yeah that doesn't make me nervous at all." Avery laughed and kissed Mike on the cheek as she grabbed her workout bag.

"Don't worry she'll love you." Mike only nodded and grabbed his workout bag and then Avery's hand before they made their way out of the room to meet Evan and Kofi to drive them to the arena. It was another 20 minutes until they got there and Avery practically jumped out of the car looking for Taylor. Mike laughed at Avery and grabbed their bags and jogged to catch up with her.

"Babe slow up." Avery finally slowed down letting Mike catch up with her.

"Sorry I'm just so excited; I haven't seen Taylor in forever." Mike put his arm over her shoulder as they walked around backstage before Avery caught site of the red curly hair and took off. Mike didn't have time to say anything before Avery run over to Taylor and spun her around to give her a hug.

"God I haven't seen you in forever." Taylor laughed as Avery was practically crushing her with her hug.

"I know I'm so happy I'm here, Ted was just introducing me to some of the people, it all seems so weird I used to watch these people on TV." Avery smiled and Mike walked up behind her and set their bags on the ground.

"Hey I'm Mike." Mike stuck out his hand out and shook hands with Taylor.

"Hey I'm Taylor, nice to meet you." Mike smiled and picked up his bag.

"Hey babe, I gotta get going for training I've got my match against Kofi for the title tonight but I'll come see you right after." Avery nodded and Mike kissed her cheek.

"Have fun babe." Avery watched Mike as he made his way to the guy's locker room.

"Wow, he's even better looking in real life, God you're so lucky." Taylor was also watching Mike as he walked away.

"Tell me about it." Avery laughed.

"So have you… you know?" Taylor wiggled her eyebrows and Avery laughed a little bit and nodded.

"I want to know everything."

"Okay I think it's time for me to go, I really don't want to here this." Avery had totally forgotten that Ted was still there.

"Thanks for showing me around Ted." Taylor hugged Ted and Avery noticed his hands were sitting dangerously low on her back and she smiled a little bit, there was defiantly something going on there. Avery waved at Ted as he made his way to the locker room he shared with Randy and Cody.

"Okay details now." Avery laughed at the look on Taylor's face.

"Oh God, he was amazing, it's absolutely mind blowing, I can't even describe how great he was." Avery had a dreamy look on her face as she started to remember the yesterday.

"Uhh I really need a guy." Taylor and Avery were making their way to the women's locker room.

"Well it looks like you and Ted have something going on." Avery had set her bags down; they were the only ones in the locker room.

"Yeah I don't really know what's going on there, it's like every time we're around each other there's a ton of… I don't know sexual tension but it's not like I need him or anything, I miss him as a friend when he's gone but nothing more than that." Avery and Taylor were making their way down to the ring where Mike and Kofi were still training. Mike noticed Avery coming down to the ring and smiled as she smiled back and sat down with Taylor in the stands.

"Well whatever makes you happy. So are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm so nervous, I know it's just a dark match but this is my try-out."

"Trust me you'll do fine, I felt the exact same way when I first came up but don't worry you just get out there and the nerves go away.' Avery and Taylor kept chatting until they saw Mike and Kofi finish up and Mike made his way over to the girls.

"Hey babe how was training?"

"It was good; I'm pumped for tonight though." Mike put his hand on Avery's thigh; Avery put her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I should go find Brie so we can go over the match."

"Have fun." Taylor got up and walked backstage leaving Mike and Avery sitting by themselves.

"I wish we didn't have to leave so early tomorrow, I was looking forward to celebrating."

"Don't worry we'll celebrate eventually."

"Avery come on we've only got the ring for an hour and we have to figure out the match." Avery lifted her head up to see John, Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Ted, Cody and Kelly in the ring.

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay I think I'm going to go get something to eat so I'll probably be in the cafeteria if you're looking for me." Mike and Avery got up and he kissed her cheek before Avery made her way down to the ring.

"Okay so I was thinking that we start off with John versus Randy and then the girl then Hunter versus me and Shawn versus Cody and I think we have all us guys fighting on the outside of the ring and have Avery get the pin on Kelly and then all of you guys get in the ring to celebrate, we take you out with chairs leaving Avery alone, Randy you stalk Avery with a chair me and Cody will stand back until you corner her, I go and stop you and then you attack me while Avery gets out of the ring and John goes over to see if she's okay. Does that sound okay to everyone?" Ted looked around the ring and everyone seemed pleased with how he had laid everything out.

"Okay so let's get to training." The rest of the hour was spent going over some of the bigger moves that would be used in the match. Things were a little bit tense when Avery and Kelly were in the ring but Avery decided to ignore it and just keep practicing, she decided to finish with a DDT and then a lionsault.

Afterwards Avery made her way to the back with John.

"So are you ready for the big match tonight it's your first main event."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous, I mean the last time I was in the ring on TV I almost broke my neck but I'll be fine, I know Kelly isn't the nest wrestler but she's never truly hurt anyone and I don't think she'd do anything intentional."

"Yeah I think you'll be fine."

"Okay I'll see you before the match I'm going to get something to eat and then get my make-up and hair done and change."

"Okay I'll see ya later kid." Avery and John parted ways and Avery walked into the cafeteria scanning the room before seeing Mike sitting at a table with Jack, Evan and Kofi. Avery quickly grabbed some food and made her way over to the table.

"Hey babe how was training?" Avery sat down beside Mike and waved 'hi' to the guys.

"It was good, we figured out the whole match and got some good training in, I'm a little nervous about being in the main event."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, you're a better wrestler than most of the girls here and the crowds going to love you, they always like hot girls." Jack's speech had been nice until the last part.

"Thanks… I think." Avery looked at Mike, the look on his face wasn't exactly angry, more confused and protective and that was only amplified when Mike put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hey you better get used to being called hot; once you're out there and the guys see you then you'll be getting all of the guys cheering for you." Avery looked around the table and saw all the guys nodding. Avery felt a little awkward, she knew she was good looking but she never considered herself to be hot or thought that guys would be cheering for her. She could tell that Mike was a little bit uncomfortable with the idea of guys cheering for her; he still hadn't really said anything about it. Avery smiled at Evan, Jack and Kofi when they left the table.

"Mike are you okay?" Avery put her hand on his thigh.

"Yeah I guess I just never thought that guys would be staring at you like they do the other girls."

"Don't worry how bad can it get, so they might yell some rude things whatever I can handle it, and if not you'll beat them up for me." Mike smiled a little bit but Avery could tell that he was still a little bit upset. Avery tried to catch his eye but he kept staring at the table.

"Okay fine, so I might be a little jealous, but can you blame me, no guy wants to have other guys thinking about his girl in that kind of way."

"Are you telling me that The Miz is jealous, that the most awesome wrestler on the roster is jealous of a bunch of guys who aren't going to be United Stated Champion? Well I am shocked, I though you were a little more confident than that." Avery had a smile on her face the whole time she was talking and she knew Mike knew she was kidding around.

"Shut up." Avery laughed and kept eating. Once she was finished Mike walked her over to the prep area so she could get her hair and make-up done and he went to go get changed for his match. Avery finished up in the prep area and got changed before going to meet Mike.

"Hey babe you all set for your match." Avery had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, I can't wait, are you ready to be dating the United States Champion." Mike was getting into character, he had the typical Miz smirk on his face and Avery couldn't help but kiss him.

"Awe look at you two, it's just so cute." Taylor had just finished her match and came backstage.

"Hey how was the match."

"It was great, I was a little nervous but Brie was great and I did it."

"That's great; I hope they call you up for good."

"Me too, well I should go shower I'll meet you later." Avery nodded and turned back to Mike. They stood watching the monitor waited for Mike's match, he and Kofi were going to be the second match. Kofi joined them about five minute later until the stage hand called then to get into position.

"Okay good luck babe, I'm so proud of you." Avery kissed Mike and he smirked.

"I don't need luck cause I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome." Avery laughed at Mike as he made his way to get ready for his music. Avery glued her eyes to the monitor as Kofi came out followed by Mike, the match went great and she jumped and cheered when Mike got the pin. She ran over to greet Mike as he made his way through the curtains. She launched himself into his arms.

"You were so good, and I must say you look good with some gold." Avery had her legs wrapped around Mike's waist as Mike carried her towards his locker room.

"Okay I have to get showered but I'll come meet you before your match." Mike walked into the locker room and Avery made her way over to the monitor to watch the rest of the show. Avery wasn't paying attention and didn't notice Cody walk up behind her.

"So are you ready to be in the main event."

"Yeah, a little nervous but excited."

"Make sure you play to the crowd and smile, they all want to see a pretty girl on the way to the ring and you have to have skills in the ring and you've got that under control so you have nothing to worry about." Avery could tell Cody was staring at her and she felt a little uncomfortable but smiled and thanked him. They stood together in an uncomfortable silence and she could feel Cody moving closer to her.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Avery was never so happy to hear Kelly's annoying voice as she pulled Cody away from her.

"Umm I think Randy wanted to talk to you or something."

"Okay I'll be back soon." Cody left Kelly and Avery alone.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Kelly was glaring at her.

"Listen Kelly I've told you before I don't want Cody, I have Mike just get that through your thick head and leave me alone." Avery turned and glared at Kelly before she scoffed and walked away. Avery turned her attention back to the monitor but wasn't paying attention, she was too mad. She was still fuming when Mike came up behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing just Kelly still thinks I want Cody, cause she saw us watching the monitor together." Mike was about to say something when all the guys came up and told her they had to get into position.

"I'll see you after your match okay." Mike kissed Avery's forehead before she left with the guys. Randy, Cody, Ted and Kelly were out in the ring and Avery was the first one out. She made her way down the ramp and waited for the guys. John came down first and was playing up being protective of her, asking if she was ready and standing beside her and glaring whenever one of the guys looked at her. Once Hunter and Shawn came out the match started. It was going really well and it was at the last part of the match. Avery had pinned Kelly and all the guys got into the ring with her and John picked her up and hugged her. They were playing to one side of the crowd and Ted, Cody and randy got in the ring with their chairs and took out the guys.

Avery was playing up looking scared as Randy stalked her through the ring and Ted and Cody blocked any exit she tried. Randy picked up a chair and backed Avery into a corner; he got ready to swing the chair at her but as planned Ted stopped him. He and Randy argued for a minute before Randy gave him the RKO and left the ring with Cody leaving Avery in the ring with Ted who was laid out in the middle of the ring. Avery carefully went over to him to see if he was okay until John got into the ring and checked on her and led her up the ramp.

Once they were all backstage Avery couldn't get the smile off her face, everything had gone perfectly and the crowd had loved it. She gave all the guys a hug and even tried to shake hands with Kelly but she only turned her back. Avery didn't care she was so happy; she quickly looked for Mike backstage.

"You were great." Mike opened his arms and let Avery jump up to give him a hug.

"Avery that was amazing I'm so happy for you." Avery was just about to kiss Mike when she heard Taylor behind her. Avery smiled and went to hug Taylor.

"Thanks, God I feel like I'm high or something I'm so happy, did it come across okay on TV." Avery looked at Mike and Taylor and saw them both nodding.

"Yeah babe it was great." Avery kept smiling as she kissed Mike and made her way back to the women's locker room to shower. When she was finished she walked outside to see Mike waiting for her.

"Hey I'll be ready in a minute I just want to say goodnight to Taylor."

"Oh she's already left with Ted; she said she'd call tomorrow." Avery nodded and grabbed Mike's hand as they made their way out to the car that Evan had rented. They saw Evan and Kofi waiting for them and they made their way back to the hotel.

**Don't forget to review or vote it only takes a minute.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter and I'm sorry if I sounded harsh but you have to realize how frustrating it is to write and not know if people are reading. Review even if its about something that you hate, want to change or think isn't right.**

**Also in regards to the poll I think I'll close it once 15 people vote, 9 have voted so far and it's been a big mix of who you want so if you want your guy to win vote I'll pick whoever is the winner after 15 votes no matter who it is.**

*****Please review and vote in the poll it only takes a minute*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE employees**

Avery and Mike had to get up at 5 AM to make their flight in the morning so they went to bed as soon as they got into the hotel room. Avery was first to wake up as the beeping of the alarm didn't seem to faze Mike at all and he just continued to sleep. She was so glad she showered last night; they had to be at the airport for 5:30. She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail before waking Mike up and checking to make sure she had packed everything the day before. Mike was still half asleep when they left the hotel room and went down to the lobby to check out and get a cab. Once they got to the airport and entered the terminal Mike found a couple of seats and promptly fell asleep as Avery went and got them two coffees and went to go sit beside Mike.

"Sorry how long have I been asleep?"

"Not long don't worry about it." Mike placed an arm around Avery's shoulders and accepted the coffee she offered him.

"So I was thinking, we're going to be in Ohio in two weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents?" Avery could hear how nervous Mike was and couldn't help but smile. This was a pretty big step for them but Avery was excited, it had been a while since she had to meet a guys parents.

"If you don't want to don't worry about it, I mean we haven't been dating that long but I think my mom would really like you and you two would get along really well and my dad would want to meet you too." Mike started to ramble when Avery didn't immediately respond to him and Avery couldn't help but smile.

"Mike of course I want to meet your parents and I think we're in Ottawa in 4 weeks so you can meet my family but I warn you there are a lot of them." Avery had never seen Mike look so relieved. Avery saw a couple more groggy eyed wrestlers enter the terminal including Ted and Taylor together and she waved them over.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Taylor sat beside Avery and Ted sat right beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders which didn't go unnoticed by Avery.

"Good, I got a call from the talent producer and they want me to work a couple more house shows before they decide if they want to call me up so we get to travel together for a little while." Taylor was clearly excited and had a huge smile on her face.

"That's great we'll have time to catch up now, so how was the rest of your night?" Avery looked between Taylor and Ted giving them each a knowing look as Mike held back his laughter behind Avery.

"Why do you bother asking questions that you know the answer to?" Ted and Taylor both laughed knowing that they'd been caught. Avery couldn't help but have a huge smile creep across her face as she leaned back into Mike who placed an arm around Avery's waist.

"Okay, okay don't get too excited we're just trying out this dating thing for a while before we figure out where I'm going to be." Avery reached forward and pulled her two friends into a hug.

"I'm so happy for the two of you, I mean its about time, how many times have I caught the two of you going at it." Avery, Mike and Ted laughed while Taylor had blush creeping up onto her cheeks. Taylor was relieved when they heard the boarding call for their flight. The two couples slit up when they boarded the plane and Avery sat comfortably beside Mike, they were in the middle isle of the plane. Everything was going great until they saw Cody and Kelly board the plane and make their way over to where Mike and Avery were sitting.

"You've got to be kidding me, Cody there is no way that we can sit beside them, I hate her we have to change our seats." Kelly was loud enough for the entire plane to hear and Avery rolled her eyes.

"Mike do you think we could switch seats so I don't have to sit beside her, God knows she would never let Cody sit beside me." Kelly hadn't been on the plane for more than a minute and Avery was already sick of her.

"Yeah of course." Avery and Mike switched seats and Cody came in and sat beside Mike with Kelly beside him. The flight would be a couple hours they were going from Colorado to Louisiana and Avery was trying her best to ignore all of Kelly's comments that she made through the flight.

"I can't believe that we have to sit beside them, Cody next time you're buying us first class seats I hate having to be here it's so small and cramped." Kelly whined the entire time and Avery was getting sick of it until Kelly finally shut up and put her headphones on and turned on her iPod. Avery noticed Mike breathe a sigh of relief when Kelly stopped talking.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry she must just be really tired or something." Cody whispered over to Mike and Avery and turned away from Kelly.

"Don't worry it isn't your fault." Mike nodded at Avery's comment.

"I didn't get to congratulate you on your title win." Cody held out his hand for Mike to shake but the look in his eyes showed how jealous he was but Mike accepted the handshake.

"Thanks man, it took a while but things are finally going in the right direction for me, I'm on the main roster, I'm getting a push and I've got a great girlfriend." Mike put a protective arm around Avery when he saw Cody staring at Avery, that seemed to snap him out of his gaze and he nodded before turning back to face Kelly. Avery could feel how tense Mike had gotten when Cody was looking at her and placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence and Avery was relieved when the plane landed.

Ted and Taylor caught up with them in the airport.

"Hey guys me and Ted were thinking that we should all go out for brunch after we check into the hotel. We have to catch up and I still haven't gotten to know Mike, so what do you think?"

"That would be a lot of fun, is it okay with you Mike?"

"Yeah of course, why don't we take a cab to the hotel and meet up in the lobby at 11." Everyone nodded and went outside and caught a cab back to the hotel. Mike and Avery checked in and made their way up to their room. Mike held the door open for Avery and she put down her bags and turned around to see Mike right beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for a minute.

"So we've got half and hour before we have to meet Ted and Taylor and I believe I was promised a celebration." Mike leaned down and kissed down Avery's neck.

"Hmm babe I promise we'll celebrate tonight but now I need to get ready." Avery gave Mike a quick kiss before grabbing her make-up from her suitcase and going into the bathroom to get ready. When she left the bathroom she saw that Mike had changed into a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. When he saw Avery come out of the bathroom he pouted at her.

"I can't believe I was turned down by my girlfriend." Avery laughed and grabbed a pair of grey jeans, black heeled boots and a white tank top with a black vest.

"Ohh stop your pouting you look like a five year old, and we have to get going." Avery grabbed her purse and Mike got off the bed as they went downstairs to meet Ted and Taylor. When they got downstairs they saw Ted and Taylor waiting.

"Hey guys, hope you weren't waiting long, are you ready to go?"

"Umm actually we have to wait for Cody and Kelly." Ted looked ashamed as Avery glared at him.

"I'm sorry but he called and wanted to hang out and then asked if he and Kelly could join and you know I have a problem with saying no to people." Avery sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Avery if I had known I would have stopped him." Taylor was glaring at Ted as well.

"It's okay I guess, its just a couple of hours, we can get through that, Mike did you still want to go."

"As long as you want to." Avery nodded and the group stood and waited. It was another 20 minutes before Cody and Kelly made their way downstairs.

"Sorry we're late, we were a little bit busy." Kelly turned and smiled at Cody and put her hand on his chest. Taylor turned and gave Ted an 'are you kidding me' look before glaring at them again.

"Okay lets go." Taylor turned and grabbed Avery's arm as they left the hotel and walked down the street looking for a place to eat. Kelly and Cody followed them with Mike and Ted lagging behind.

"Dude, you've only been dating for less than a day and you've already pissed her off." Mike leaned in and whispered to Ted before laughing as Ted glared at him and punched his arm. Before following the group into a small diner, Mike was pissed when he saw that the seats beside Avery had been taken. They were sitting at a big round table, Taylor was sitting on one side of Avery which Mike was fine with but Cody was occupying the other seat which pissed him off. The only seat left was between Kelly and Ted and Mike begrudgingly sat down. He looked over at Avery and she mouthed a 'sorry ' to him and he nodded at her. She looked pretty upset that Cody had sat down beside her, or maybe it was because he couldn't sit beside her.

The meal was a bit awkward, Mike, Ted, Taylor and Avery chatted away but Cody and Kelly didn't seem to fit in at all. It also didn't help that Kelly glared at Cody every time he tried to respond to something Avery said. Kelly hadn't noticed that Cody had been moving closer to Avery through the meal but Mike did and he was not happy about it. Avery didn't seem to notice because she was turned away from him and busy talking to Ted, Mike and Taylor, that was until she noticed the look on Mike's face. She caught his eye and gave him a look at ask what was wrong, she saw him give a quick look at Cody before shaking his head. Avery turned to look at Cody and noticed that his chair had moved a lot closer to her and she started to feel uncomfortable. She was pretty relieved when the meal ended and Kelly quickly pulled Cody out of the diner.

"Mike are you okay?" Avery whispered in his ear when Ted and Taylor went to pay their share of the bill.

"Yeah… I just… well he was so close to you and don't know why he had to sit beside you. Avery I don't know but I think he may still have a thing for you." Mike had a worried look on his face.

"That's ridiculous, he's dating Kelly, and besides even if he did want me there's nothing saying that I want him, you have nothing to worry about." Mike nodded and kissed Avery as Ted and Taylor made their way over to the couple.

"So I was thinking we should go shopping, I didn't really bring much to wear, I wasn't exactly expecting to be going on the road right away so I need some more clothes, we could have a girls afternoon." Taylor smiled and looked at Avery.

"Yeah that sounds great, you don't mind right?" Avery looked at Mike to make sure he was okay with her ditching him for the afternoon.

"Yeah of course, I'll find something to do."

"I think there's a baseball game on, we could hang out for a while until the girls get back." Mike nodded at Ted's suggestion as the two couples walked outside.

"Okay so we'll see you guys soon." Taylor gave Ted a hug and a small peck on the lips. Avery did the same to Mike and whispered to him.

"Don't worry we'll celebrate when I get back, and who knows I might find something that you'll really like while I'm out." Mike smiled and raised his eyebrows as Avery arched one of her eyebrows at him. The couples split and the guys headed back towards the hotel and the girls headed the other way.

"So what's the deal with you and Mike and what was with Cody today?"

"Me and Mike are great, he's such a great guy and perfect for me. He wants me to meet his parents in a couple of weeks. And Cody I really don't know, I mean I'm over him and I thought he was over me but lately I don't know he's been sitting closer and staring at me a lot." Avery's smile faded from when she was talking about Mike to when she was talking about Cody. The girls walked into a store and look around, Taylor bought a pair of jeans and a couple tops before they left the store and continued down the street until Avery saw a lingerie store.

"Do you mind if we stop in here for a minute?" Taylor nodded as they walked into the store and looked around.

"Well I think Mike is great for you actually from the way he looks at you and holds you I'd say he's in love with you." Avery spun around.

"That's crazy we've only been dating for a few weeks he couldn't love me that quickly." Avery turned back to a bra and panties set that she was looking at.

"Whatever you say." Taylor smiled seeing the smile that Avery was trying to hide.

"Okay what do you think of this." Avery was holding a dark purple bar with black lace trim and a matching thong.

"Wow, hell if I saw in that I'd jump you." The two girls burst out laughing ignoring the looks they got from the other women in the store. Avery paid for the items and continued shopping. Meanwhile Mike and Ted had made their way to the hotel bar and sat down on a couple of stools to watch the game. Mike had been pretty quiet all through the lunch and still hadn't perked up.

"Man, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, it's just…. I don't know do you think Cody still has a thing for Avery." Mike was looking down at the bar and playing with the label on his beer. Ted sighed.

"To be honest I don't really know, I know he isn't really that into Kelly, he's just there for the sex but I don't think he'd go after Avery, not while she's dating you, but I wouldn't worry about it, I've known Avery for almost a year and I've never seen her this happy." Mike couldn't help but smile when Ted was talking about Avery.

"Thanks man I appreciate it." Ted patted Mike on the back and the two guys turned their attention back to the game. It was another hour before the girls got back to the hotel. They saw the guys sitting in the hotel bar.

"You go upstairs and get changed and I'll send Mike up in a couple of minutes." Avery laughed and made her way over to the elevator. Taylor waited a minute before walking up behind the guys.

"Hey babe." Ted turned around and put an arm around Taylor's waist.

"How was shopping?"

"It was good, Mike I think Avery's waiting for you in your room." Mike's eyes went wide for a minute before slamming some money on the counter and running out of the bar and to the elevator. It seemed like the elevator ride was taking forever and as soon as he reached their floor he ran to their room and walked in but he didn't see Avery.

"Avery?" Mike walked further into the room.

"I'll be out in a minute." Avery was still getting ready in the bathroom, she had changed into the lingerie that she bought earlier and put on a pair of black stilettos. She was fussing with her hair to make sure it looked okay, she took a big breath before she opened the door to the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hey, do you like it?" The look on Mike's face clearly said he was enjoying the view. He got up off the bed and grabbed Avery by the waist kissing her hard before picking her up and laying her on the bed. For a minute Mike just stood there letting his eyes roam over Avery's body. Avery propped herself up on her elbows.

"You never answered me." Avery arched an eyebrow and got up off the bed putting her hands on Mikes chest and turning him around before pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his waist.

"You look amazing." Mike placed his hands on Avery's hips while she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Avery reached behind her and unclasped her bra letting the straps slide down her shoulders before falling off her chest. She quickly reached down and unbuttoned Mike's jeans and slide them down his legs along with his boxers and then sliding off her own panties. Avery leaned down and kissed Mike on the lips while sliding him inside her. Mike sat up and leaned against the bed frame pulling Avery's chest closer to him while she continued to ride him. Mike was kneading her breast with one hand while the other reached out and pulled her in for another kiss, his breath was becoming ragged.

"Babe, I can't hold out much longer." Avery nodded and kissed him again letting her orgasm hit a minute later much to Mike's relief. They stayed in that position for a couple minutes before Avery lifted herself off of Mike's lap and lying down on the bed facing him while Mike wrapped his arms around her. Avery's eyes were closed and she was trying to catch her breath.

"Avery?"

"Hmm" She kept her eyes closed but moved closer to him to show she was listening.

"I love you." Avery quickly opened her eyes and smiled at Mike who had an uncertain look on his face. Avery leaned forward and gently kissed Mike.

"I love you too." Mike let go of the breath he had been holding and pulled Avery closer to him before the two fell asleep both exhausted from their previous activities. They woke up 2 hours later to pounding on the door. Avery leaned up and looked at the clock seeing it was only 7 o'clock she went to get out of bed and grab some clothes to answer the door.

"Nope you stay right here I think I'd like to celebrate some more after I get rid of whoever is at the door." Mike threw the covers off his body and grabbed his boxers after giving Avery a little smirk. Avery laid back down making sure that the sheets were fully covering her and couldn't help but smile, truth be told she was ready for another round too. Mike looked through the peep hole on the door and had a confused look on his face before opening the door just a crack.

"Babe who is it." Avery pulled the sheets closer to her body at the worried look on Mike's face.

"Where is she? Where is that stupid bitch?" Mike didn't have a chance to say anything before the intruder pushed their way into the hotel room with a crazed look on their face. Avery gasped when she saw who had entered the room and had no idea why they were there and why they were so mad.

***** Please vote and/or review it only takes a minute *****


	22. Chapter 22

"Kelly, what the hell are you doing here!" Avery grabbed the sheets can pulled them close to her body.

"I told you to stay away from Cody." Kelly was seething mad, Mike had no idea what to do so he just stood back between Kelly and Avery incase Kelly tried to go after her again.

"I am, I don't know what you're talking about I don't hang out with him and we hardly talk I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh please, then why was he sitting so close to you at lunch and he's always talking about how great you are and why the hell would he call out your name when we were having sex and why did he break up with me." Avery had never seen Kelly look so vulnerable with tears in her eyes, usually she was just regular over-confident bitchy Kelly.

"I… umm…. Kelly I swear I had no idea he liked me… I just… I'm so sorry but I had nothing to do with this." Avery was confused, hurt and looking at how broken up Kelly was she actually felt sorry for her. Kelly now had tears streaming down her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ground.

"Yeah well just stay away from me okay." Kelly quickly turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Avery had no idea what to do, she looked up at Mike and could see that he looked just as confused as she was.

"Wow… umm that was… God what the hell was that?" Mike shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside Avery on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe it, God I can't believe Cody would do that to her, I mean I wasn't her biggest fan but what he did that's just… cruel." Mike only nodded in agreement, he would never admit it to Avery but he was a little worried that now that Cody was single that Avery might leave him.

"Lets just get back to sleep and we'll think about it in the morning, maybe Kelly over-exaggerated or Cody will come to his senses." Avery nodded and the two got back into bed but Avery stayed up for the next 3 hours thinking about what had just happened and what it could mean. Did Cody still like her, was he going to try and get her back, was it just a lapse in judgment. Avery had no idea what to think about everything.

When Avery woke up the next morning Mike was already up and had showered.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up, but it's still pretty early and I've got a radio interview but I'll be back in a couple of hours." Mike kissed Avery's forehead before leaving the hotel room. Avery decided she should get up, she really wanted to talk to Taylor and Ted about everything. Avery showered, did her hair and make-up and got dressed. It was still a little early to go over to go see Ted and Taylor so she decided to sit and watch some TV. Avery grabbed her phone and saw that she had a voicemail.

"Hey Avery, it's Cody, look I'm sure by now that you've heard about me and Kelly and I don't know I guess I just wanted you to know that it isn't really your fault, I never loved Kelly, Avery I'm sorry I've been such a jerk the last couple of months but I was just so jealous about you and Mike do you know how fucking hard it was for me to watch you being with him, fuck Avery I just need you to understand that I still really like you, god I think I might actually be in love with you, please call me back we need to talk." Avery was beyond stunned, suddenly she didn't feel like going to see Ted and Taylor. How could this be happening now things were going great with Mike and Cody has to come out and say that he loves her. Avery didn't realize that she had been sitting in that same spot for over two hours until she heard Mike come back.

"Hey babe I got you a coffee…. Are you okay?" Avery looked up at Mike, the stunned look still on her face.

"I have a message from Cody on my phone, he must have called when I was in the shower." Avery gave her phone to Mike so he could hear the message on her phone. As the message played on she could see Mike getting angrier by the second. When the message stopped her closed her phone.

"Mike… Mike are you okay?" Avery was a little afraid, she had never seen Mike look this angry before. She got up off the bed and put her hand on Mike's arm, Mike looked down at her hand before meeting her eye.

"What do you think about it?" Avery could tell that Mike was worried by the look in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't love him, Mike you have nothing to worry about, but I just don't know what Cody is planning on doing, he has to know that I'm not going to leave you right." Mike saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. Avery buried her head in his chest and took a couple of calming breaths but Mike could still hear her sniffling.

"I'm going to grab a tissue." Mike nodded as Avery walked into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes had gone red and were starting to get a little puffy. She blotted away some of the eyeliner that had smudged from her tears and walked out to see Mike sitting on the bed.

"Taylor's coming over, I figured you could use your best friend." Avery smiled and went to sit on Mike's lap he put an arm around her waist and let his hand rest on her thigh as Avery put an arm around his shoulders. She couldn't believe how great he was, he knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. A minute later she heard a knock at the door and got up to see Taylor at the door.

"Is everything okay, Mike said you needed to talk to me." Taylor had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Okay I'll leave you girls alone."

"Me and Ted are on the 5th floor room 523." Mike nodded and kissed Avery before leaving the room.

"Okay what happened?"

"Cody left a message on my phone." Avery pulled out her phone and gave it to Taylor to listen, she had the exact same look on her face as Mike did.

"I'll kill him, how dare he call you and leave that message, you the hell doe she think he is, does he think you'll just go running back to him. Please tell me you aren't going back to him." Taylor was pacing around the room and her voice got louder as she spoke.

"Oh God no but what do you think he's going to do, what is he expecting me to do just go back to him. I really don't want to have to see him at the house show tomorrow, I thought it was bad working with him when I thought he liked Kelly but now God what am I supposed to do." Avery flopped back on the bed and Taylor sat down beside her.

"Well I doubt he'd try anything and we'll make sure that either me Mike or Ted is always with you but other than that I really don't know." Avery knew that there would always be someone there if she needed them but it was just the thought of having Cody try to win her over made her uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Mike had headed down to the room that Taylor had said Ted was in. He knocked on the door and waited until Ted opened it before walking inside. Ted knew right away that something wasn't right.

"Hey what's up, Taylor said that Avery needed to talk to her right away is everything okay?" Ted was worried about Avery.

"Kelly and Cody broke up last night and Kelly showed up at out room blaming Avery for it, she said that Cody said her name when they were having sex and then this morning Cody left a message on Avery's phone saying that he loves her, I don't know what to do, how do you respond to something like that, I mean that's my girlfriend and some jerk is trying to make her break up with me." Mike looked exhausted just from giving Ted a recap of the previous events and Ted had a stunned but angry look on his face.

"I really can't believe that he did that, I knew Cody was never the most thoughtful or sensitive guy but this is ridiculous I really don't know what he's thinking right now." Mike could only nod in response. The two men just sat in the room both contemplating what had happened. They heard a knock at the door, Ted got up to answer it but Mike just stayed in place his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Hey man what's up?" Cody walked into the room not noticing Mike or the look that Ted gave him when he answered the door.

"What the fuck do you think your doing telling my girlfriend that you love her, who the fuck do you think you are, don't you get it we're dating she loves me and I love her so just back off." Mike had stood up once he saw that Cody had entered the room and got right in his face, Ted did nothing to stop the confrontation he was pissed at Cody for what he had done, he hurt one woman and was emotionally tormenting one of his best friends. The look on Cody's face told that he wasn't expecting Mike to be there.

"Look Mike I can't help it, I'm in love with her and I want to be with her and once she comes to her senses she'll realize that she wants to be with me too so maybe you should just step aside." Cody looked completely serious when he was talking and had no time to duck when Mike swung his fist at him connecting with his jaw Cody stumbled backwards completely stunned by what had happened. After Mike punched Cody, Ted stepped in the middle of the two men.

"Cody get the fuck out of here." Ted pushed Cody out of the room and shut the door turning back to Mike who was still seething glaring at his now red fist before turning back to Ted.

"Mike you have to calm down, I don't like this anymore then you but if that gets back to head office they will suspend you so just calm down for a minute okay you don't want to make things worse." Ted put a hand on Mike's shoulder as he nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ted had no idea what he should say or do so the two men just sat in silence until Taylor came back an hour later.

"Mike don't worry Avery isn't planning on leaving you okay, just go back up and see her, she's just confused why he would do this to her now and just wants to be with you so that she doesn't have to think about it." Mike nodded thank Ted and Taylor and left the room. After he left Ted quickly turned to Taylor.

"Mike told me what happened with everything, is Avery okay?" Ted was really worried, Avery was like a sister to him and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Yeah I think she's just in shock about everything, I mean I think she did really like Cody at one point and all she wanted was for him to ask her out and then when she came back and saw him dating Kelly she was just heartbroken until she met Mike. She really does love him she's just in shock and confused about Cody, she just doesn't know what she's supposed to do about the whole situation." Ted nodded and brought Taylor in for a hug, he felt bad for Avery but from a guys standpoint he felt really bad for Mike and to some degree Cody. He knew that Cody had never really gotten over Avery but he never expected this from him, and Mike he could just tell that he was crazy about Avery and for some other guy that she used to have feelings for to come in and say he loves her must just kill him. If anything like that ever happened to him he had no idea what he would do and considering the circumstances Mike was handling it really well.

Mike was back in the room that he and Avery shared within a couple of minutes. When he walked in he saw Avery sitting on the bed, she looked like she had calmed down a bit. She stood up when she saw Mike come in.

"Thank you." Avery walked up and threw her arms around Mike's neck and buried her head in his neck and he put his hands on her lower back and pulled her in closer to him.

"For what?" Avery lifted her head and smiled at Mike he was being the perfect guy without knowing it, he wasn't too sensitive or too aggressive it made her feel loved and cared for.

"You just knew exactly what to do, I know you must be so angry right now but you took care of me instead of just getting angry and I really appreciate it."

"Well I don't know if you'd be so proud of me now." Mike tried to avoid Avery's gaze as she gave him a confused look.

"Why, what happened?"

"Cody showed up at Ted's room and he kept talking shit and said that he still loves you and that you're going to come to your senses and want to be with him instead of me and I just got really pissed off and I punched him before Ted pushed him out of the room." Avery wasn't exactly mad, it was nice that he was trying to stand up for her but she was disappointed that Mike would actually hit him.

"Are you crazy, Mike you could be suspended for that."

"I know okay its just, well what if some girl that I thought I was in love with at one point came up to you and said that she was going to steal me back and make me love her, wouldn't you be mad, wouldn't you want to keep her away from me. Avery all I could think about was maybe he's right, I know you really liked him and we haven't been dating that long I was just… I'm sorry okay but you have to see this from my point of view." Avery's glare softened when Mike was talking, she understood to a point how he must feel if some girl was all over him she'd be mad too.

"Are you okay?" Avery grabbed his hand and looked it over, it was a little red but nothing looked to bad.

"Yeah I'm fine." Avery nodded and pulled him in for a hug again.

"Mike I meant it when I said I loved you last night, I don't plan on going anywhere so you don't have anything to worry about okay." Mike rested his cheek on the top of her head and nodded into her hair.

"I guess we'll just wait and see what happens, maybe you knocked some sense into him." Mike chuckled a little at Avery's comment, she had really calmed him down and soothed his worries but he was still pissed at Cody.

"Okay lets order room service and we'll spend the rest of the day living like hermits, we wont answer our phones unless its an emergency and same goes for the door." Mike had to admit he liked the sound of that, all he wanted to do was spend time with his girlfriend and be away from anything that would remind them of Cody. They spent the next 4 hours eating junk and watching crappy TV but both were having a great time just being with each other, it had been a long time since they had spent time just hanging out without it being a date or with other people.

"Okay I think we may need to check our phones, we've been MIA for 4 hours now." Mike nodded and got up to check his phone, he had 4 missed calls and 5 text messages. Two were from Evan the first wanting to know if he wanted to hang out and one a couple hours later after he heard about Cody and Kelly asking if he was okay. He had one from Jack and one from Kofi both asking about the Cody situation and the last was from his sister asking when he'd be home next. He quickly responded to everyone and put his phone down again.

When Avery looked at her phone she saw she had one voicemail, two missed calls and four text messages. The voicemail was from Mickie, she had heard about the Cody Kelly situation and wanted to know what was up, and she had text messages from Gail, John and Randy all asking about the whole Cody Kelly issue as well. Avery text everyone back saying she was okay and she'd talk to them the at the house show the next day.

"Are you still up for meeting my family next week?"

"Yeah of course, I can't wait, I want to see where you grew up and meet everyone and hear all of the embarrassing stories and baby pictures." Mike couldn't help but smile, even if Avery was worried she didn't show it now, she was trying her best to make him feel better.

"Oh no you won't be hearing any embarrassing stories or see any baby pictures, there are far too many to tell and I'd like to keep those pictures as far away from you as possible."

"Oh come on, I'm sure they aren't too embarrassing and besides even if you wont show them to me I'm sure your mom will, moms love to show pictures of their babies, especially now that they're all grown up." Avery said the last part in a baby voice and pinched Mike's cheeks.

"Alright but if you hear any stories or see any pictures be warned when we go see your family I will be expecting stories and pictures that I will use against you later on."

"That's impossible, I don't have any embarrassing stories and I was an adorable baby." Avery stuck her tongue out at Mike.

"We'll see, I'm sure there is some story that you've forgotten or better yet the always embarrassing naked baby picture." Avery smacked his arm and Mike grabbed her and pushed her on the bed tickling her as she squirmed unable to get free.

"No… come on… let me go… this isn't fair you're bigger and stronger." Avery could barely get the words out between her laughing and Mike was enjoying every minute of it. It was another couple minute before he relented and let her go, Avery just lay there trying to catch her breath.

"You'll pay for that Mizanin." Avery put a fake mad look on her face.

"Yeah whatever you say short stuff." Mike patted her head and Avery put a mock hurt look on her face before breaking out into laughter before settling back onto the bed with Mike as they kept watching TV. It was another 30 minutes before they heard knocking at the door.

"Lets not answer it, the last time we answered the door a crazy girl was there and we don't need any more crap today." Mike laughed at Avery.

"Okay agreed we'll just act like we aren't even here."

"Avery are you in there, please open the door." When they heard Cody on the other side of the door they both sat up, Mike's face darkened and Avery was stunned. Mike got up to answer the door but Avery grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No Mike please I don't want to have any problems, please just sit down." Mike wasn't happy about it but he sat back on the bed and Avery walked up to the door but didn't answer it she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

"Go away Cody I don't want to see you just leave okay." Avery leaned her head against the door and prayed for Cody to leave.

"Avery I just want to talk to you come on just open the door." Cody was pleading with her on the other side on the door and Avery was getting worried because she could feel how tense Mike was getting and she was afraid that he might try to go after Cody again she didn't want anymore trouble today.

"I don't care, I don't want to see you just please go away." Avery could hear him lean on the door and sigh before walking away and Avery let out a sigh of relief once she was sure he was gone. When she turned back to Mike he was surprisingly calm about it, she went and sat beside him again.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow, lets just enjoy the rest of our night together." Mike gave her a small smile, Avery was surprised at how calm he was, he had been so great all day.

"Well I do know one way we could enjoy the rest of our night." Avery kissed his neck and straddled his waist, Mike chuckled a little before sliding his hands underneath her shirt before slipping it over her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry this took a while but I'm still writing exams, I was hoping for more reviews from last chapter so lets try to get 5 reviews for this chapter and then I'll write another. And with the poll I still need 2 more votes to make a final decision. Also do you guys like Ted and Taylor together please tell me in the reviews, if not do you think they should be single or with someone else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE employees**

The next day Avery, Mike, Ted and Taylor arrived at the arena together. Avery had hardly slept the night before and she was exhausted, she really didn't want to be at the house-show tonight but she had a match with Gail and Mike had a match against Kofi so they had to show up. Though the group tried to act normal things were definitely tense, Mike and Taylor were still pissed, Avery was confused and Ted was conflicted because right now all of his friends were hurting and he didn't know who he should be with but in the end he decided it was best to stick with Avery.

"Okay I guess we should go get changed but we'll meet up and go down to the ring for training in like 15 minutes." Everyone could hear how tired Avery was by the tone in her voice. Ted nodded and kissed Taylor's cheek and Mike did the same with Avery. The two couples split up and each went into their own dressing room.

All the girls turned to see Avery and Taylor walk into the locker room, no one really knew what to say and things only got tenser when Kelly came out from the showers, the two girls looked at each other before going about their business.

"Hey you ready to head down?" Taylor was standing by the door; only Avery, Taylor and Kelly were still in the locker room.

"I'll meet up with you in a minute." Taylor looked skeptical but nodded and left.

"Kelly, look I'm really sorry about what happened and I know that we aren't friends or anything but I think what Cody did to you was awful and trust me I in no way wanted him for myself I just wanted you to know that I would never try to steal a guy away from another girl." Kelly hadn't looked up but Avery heard her sigh.

"Yeah I know, I guess I was just looking for an excuse, I knew me and Cody weren't going anywhere but the fact that I knew he was constantly thinking about you drove me crazy, I guess I'm sorry for how I've acted over the past few months." Kelly looked just as exhausted as Avery.

"If it makes you feel any better everyone hates Cody as much as we do right now." Both girls gave each other a small smile before Avery left and headed down to the ring. Mike, Ted and Taylor were sitting in the stands watching Jack and Evan training. Mike turned to watch her walking over to them and could see she was feeling much better.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I talked with Kelly, I guess we kind of cleared the air I feel a lot better now." Mike smiled and put and arm around her shoulders. The group sat together comfortably, Mike went and did his training with Kofi and rejoined the group once he was finished and both of the girls trained with their partners, everything was going fine but things were slowly getting tense, they knew that Cody would be showing up soon for training with Shawn.

"Do you guys mind if we leave and go get something to eat, I really don't want to see Cody right now." The words had barely left her mouth when Cody started walking down to the ring. Things got tense very quickly and Mike put a protective arm around Avery while glaring at Cody. Cody looked up and the group and saw Taylor and Mike glaring at him, Ted looking disappointed and Avery wouldn't look at him he decided it was best to sit far away from them sp he went around to the other side of the ring and a few minutes later he saw the group get up and leave.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon hanging around before going to get changed for the show. The rest of the night went smoothly and the group quickly left the arena and headed back to the hotel.

"Did you guys want to come over and watch a movie with me and Mike?"

"Yeah that sounds great, we'll be up in a minute I just want to drop off our bags." Mike and Avery headed up to their hotel room and waited for Taylor and Ted to show up.

"Were you okay today?"

"Yeah it felt good to clear the air with Kelly but I really don't want to see Cody any time soon."

"I know, I don't either but eventually you'll have to I know its not what you want to hear but at least for the next couple of weeks he's going to be somewhat involved in that storyline." Avery knew Mike was right and she had been dreading having to work with him again but she knew it was inevitable. She was glad to hear the knock at the door to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Hey guys." Ted and Taylor came into the room and everyone got settled in. Somehow the guys had convinced them to watch Paranormal Activity and Avery immediately regretted it, she hated scary movies and spent half the time with her eyes closed or her head buried in Mike's chest. They were just getting to a tense part in the movie when Ted's phone rang and Avery and Taylor screamed which Mike and Ted each found hilarious, Ted was still laughing when he answered the phone.

"Hello." The smile on Ted's face quickly faded and Mike paused the movie.

"What do you want?" Avery had figured that Cody was on the other end of the phone and it seemed like Taylor and Mike had realized the same thing.

"Maybe you should just wait a little while until everyone stops hating you before you try talking to everyone." Ted closed his phone everyone was silent for a minute.

"What did he say?" Avery was the first to speak.

"Umm he wanted to know if I would get you to talk to him he sounded like he had been drinking."

"Guy's what should I do?" Avery was completely confused as she looked around the group for advice.

"I think maybe you should talk to him, try to get him to understand that you and Mike are together and he can't change that." Ted was tired of the conflict and just wanted everything to be over with.

"Just ignore him, he had his chance and he ruined it that's his fault and now you're with Mike and he has to know that you're not going to just up and leave him." Taylor was angry, she hated Cody for how he had been treating Avery over the past few months and she was sick of him.

"Mike what do you think?" Avery really had no idea what to do but if Mike really wanted her to stay away from Cody then she would. She felt horrible for how much Mike had been though in the last few weeks because of all her drama.

"Avery I could tell you a million things but you have to decide for yourself what you want to do. If you don't want to talk to him then don't but if you do then you should." Avery nodded, Mike was right, she shouldn't have expected her friends to make this choice for her.

"Umm guys I'm sorry but I'm kinda tired."

"Don't worry we'll see you in a couple days." Avery hugged Taylor and Ted before they left.

"Mike I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with all of this because of me."

"Avery this isn't your fault, you can't control what Cody does."

"No but I should be able to make him leave me alone, I can't pretend like I know what you're going through with this but I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to lie this whole thing sucks and if it were up to me Cody would never even look at you again but I can't control your life and I don't want to I just don't want this to mess with us and besides it's not me that's really going through this it's you and I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this."

"I don't either, I wish I had never gotten involved with Cody in the first place, it's only caused problems but I guess I should talk to him maybe I can make him understand or something."

"If that's what you want then you should do it but can you at least bring someone with you like Taylor or Ted, I don't want him being alone with you." Avery nodded and rested her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Maybe I'll just call him instead of actually going to see him."

"Whatever you want babe."

"Mike are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I guess, it's just you're sure you want to be with me right, if its too much for you I get it we can cool it for a while if it's easier for you."

"Mike I don't plan on going anywhere so as long as you're okay with being with someone who apparently is followed by drama everywhere she goes."

"Yeah I think I can handle it." Mike leaned down and kissed Avery

"Okay I'm sick of talking about this for now, lets just go to bed, Ted rented a car and said we could ride with him and Taylor to the next few shows." Mike and Avery both got settled, Avery fell asleep quickly and Mike soon followed.

It was 3AM when Avery and Mike were jolted awake by the ringing of Avery's phone. A million different scenarios were running through her head none of them any good.

"Hello"

"Is this Avery Marcino?" Avery didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes it is."

"Ms. Marcino this is Amy Reynolds from Lafayette General Medical Center we have a Mr. Cody Runnels here, he got into a bit of scuffle last night and he asked if we would call you and ask if you could come down and bring him home, we can't let him leave by himself." Avery was stunned and disoriented.

"Oh…umm okay I'll be there soon."

"Babe what's wrong who was that."

"It was the hospital, Cody got into a fight and asked them to call me to come pick him up."

"I'm coming with you."

"No Mike I don't want to start a fight, I'll call Ted."

"Okay." Avery picked up her phone and dialed Ted's number.

"Hey Ted sorry to call you so early but the hospital just called and they need us to pick up Cody, he got into a fight last night and he wanted me to pick him up but I can't go by myself and I don't have a car… okay thanks I'll see you soon." Avery hung up the phone and grabbed a tank top and changed out of her pajamas shorts and into a pair of sweatpants.

"Ted's coming with me; I'll be back soon okay." Mike nodded.

"If you need anything call me okay." Avery smiled and sat on the edge of the bed beside where Mike was laying, he had fallen asleep again. A minute later she heard a quiet knock at the door and opened it to see a groggy eyed Ted standing there.

"Hey, sorry to call you but I didn't know what else to do." Avery grabbed her key card and slipped out the door, closing it quietly so she didn't wake Mike.

"Don't worry I'd rather go with you then have you go by yourself, so do you know what happened?"

"No not really the nurse just called and asked me to pick him up, I guess we'll find out soon." The rest of the car ride was silent, neither knew what was going to happen once they picked up Cody.

"Hi I'm Avery Marcino, I'm here to pick up Cody Runnels." The nurse looked down at the papers in front of her.

"Okay he's two doors down on the left." Avery and Ted thanked the nurse and went to find Cody. When they entered the room Cody and sitting up in bed, he looked terrible, he had a bruise on his cheek and a cut above his eye and looked like he'd been drinking.

"Cody man what happened."

"I went to this bar for a couple of drinks and this girl was all over me until her boyfriend came in and tried to fight me." Avery didn't know what to think, she had a feeling that wasn't the entire story.

"Why did you make them call me?"

"This was the only way I could get you to come and see me."

"Well mission accomplished now let's get out of here." Avery walked out of the room and went to wait in the car while Ted went to check Cody out of the hospital. Ted had to help Cody get into the car and get his seatbelt on for him. The entire ride home was silent Avery was beyond mad, Cody had gone too far and was acting like an idiot.

"Avery go back to your room, I'll get Cody to his room okay." Avery nodded and left.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ted made sure Avery was in the elevator before turning to yell at Cody.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid okay, why are you messing with Avery?"

"I'm in love with her and I know she loves me I just need her to talk to me."

"No she doesn't love you, she's with Mike, why can't you just get over it." Ted was getting sick of Cody's crap; he'd managed to wrestle his keycard away from him and finally got him inside his hotel room and made him go to sleep before going back to the room he was sharing with Taylor. She was asleep when he came into the room and got back into bed.

"Did everything go okay?"

"Cody got into a fight and made the hospital call Avery to pick him up."

"Seriously, what's wrong with this guy?"

"He say's he's in love with her." Taylor just shook her head before going back to sleep. At the same time Avery had slipped back into her hotel room as quietly as she could but Mike heard her.

"So what did he do?"

"He got drunk and got into a fight and asked the hospital to call me to pick him up." Avery flopped back onto the bed and felt Mike wrap his arms around her and pull her body closer to his. Both quickly fell asleep but neither had a good nights sleep Avery tossed and turned all night it was almost a relief to wake up in the morning.

"Babe come on, we have to meet Ted and Taylor in 45 minutes." Mike had let Avery sleep as long as possible before gently shaking her awake, Avery groaned before rolling over and waking up, Mike had already showered and was dressed.

"Go get ready and I'll make sure everything's packed so we can leave soon." Mike just wanted to get out of this hotel, nothing good had happened here. He had finished packing everything and could here Avery drying her hair when someone knocked at the door.

"Hey you guys ready to go yet?" Ted and Taylor walked into the room with their suitcases.

"Avery's just getting ready, sorry we're running a little late I let her sleep in, I figured after last night she could use it." Ted and Taylor both nodded.

"I really don't know what to do for her, I feel…I don't know I guess I feel kinda useless right now." Mike was just as exhausted as Avery was, Taylor hadn't known him that long but she felt bad for him.

"You just have to be there for her, you don't have to agree with everything she does just don't abandon her, Mike I've known Avery for a while now and trust me she loves you, she wouldn't invite you to meet her family if she didn't." Mike had a small smile on his face and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey sorry I took so long, are we ready to go." Mike grabbed their suitcases and the group headed downstairs to check out before piling into Ted's SVU. Everything was going fine they were all trying to forget the last couple of days by chatting and joking, they were heading to a house show in Hattiesburg Mississippi. Ted was pretty excited because he was going to get to see his family. The group didn't bother going to the hotel first they went straight to the arena.

Avery and Ted didn't have any matches tonight but Mike and Taylor did.

"Okay I'm going to go get changed, I'll meet up with you later." Mike kissed Avery before going to the locker room.

"Same here, I think I need to be in the ring in 20 minutes to train so I'll see you guys later." Taylor ran off to find the locker room leaving Ted and Avery by himself.

"So did you want to grab something to eat, I'm starving." Ted patted his stomach and slung an arm around Avery's shoulders before heading in the direction of the cafeteria. They had settled in and grabbed some food when Randy and John joined them.

"Hey guys what's up?" John and Randy both had a plate full of food.

"Not much with us, but from what I hear you guys had an eventful couple of days." John was never one to mince words and both Randy and John were waiting for an answer. Avery took in a big breath before answering.

"Okay Cody broke up with Kelly and called me saying that he loved me and last night he went to some bar and got into a fight and had the hospital call me to come pick him up, so needless to say I've had a rough couple of days."

"Wow…that sucks." For once John had no idea what to say and looking over at Randy you could tell that he was angry.

"There's something wrong with that guy." Randy just shook his head before going back to eating his food and the rest followed. Everything was going fine, Mike joined them 5 minutes later. None of the people at the table noticed anything out of the ordinary until the room went silent and then people started to whisper. The group looked up to see Cody walk in by himself. He looked around the room and spotted Avery and started to make his way over to her. Mike was getting ready to stand up but Randy beat him too it. He walked over to Cody before he got too close to the table.

"Cody leave her alone." Randy was a lot taller then Cody and looked down on him, blocking his view of Avery. Cody tried to look around but Randy moved to block his view.

"I'm serious, just leave." Cody looked at Randy and saw just how serious he was. He hung his head and quickly turned to walk out of the room. No one bothered to whisper now as Randy walked back towards the table. Mike and Randy looked at each other and Mike nodded to show his appreciation before Randy looked at Avery and she gave him a sad smile before mouthing 'thank you' to him. Mike had to go train 10 minutes later, normally Avery would have gone with him but she knew that Cody would be down there at some point to train for his match tonight so she and Ted hung out in the back. Taylor had joined them after she was done training and the three watched some TV on one of the monitors set up in the back.

"Avery you have to get down to the ring." They had seen Evan running around backstage before he ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Avery was up and following Evan with Ted and Taylor behind her.

"Mike and Cody got into a fight." Avery looked back at Ted and Taylor; all three had the same worried look on their faces before Avery took off running to the ring. When she got there she saw John holding back mike and Randy had Cody.

"Mike what happened?" Avery had run up to see him and saw that he had a bloody lip but otherwise looked okay. Mike didn't say anything he was still glaring over at Cody. Avery looked back and saw Cody was in much worse shape with a bloody lip and the cut on his forehead that had been re-opened. When Mike didn't answer she looked over at John for an answer.

"Mike was sitting with me and Randy when Cody came up and started talking about you and Mike got up and punched him and Cody punched back, Mike got in a few more hits before we could pull them apart."

"Avery I tried to ignore it but…" Mike didn't bother finishing he just looked at Avery, she had a disappointed look on her face but at the same time she looked like she understood.

"He's telling the truth, hell I would have punched him long before Mike did." John had let Mike go and put a hand on Avery's back, she nodded at him before grabbing Mike's hand and leading them towards the back. Ted and Taylor had stood back and let them pass. Taylor looked over at Ted.

"What did he say." He was talking to John but glaring at Cody who was being yelled at by Randy.

"It was all just a bunch of crap, he said that he was in love with Avery and she loved him and no matter what he was going to get her back and make her forget about Mike and just a bunch of stuff about how hot she is and how he wanted to touch her and then Mike just lost it, I can't blame him really I would have killed the guy if I was dating her." Through the whole ordeal Ted had been levelheaded but this pushed him over he was pissed. He turned and walked over to Cody.

"Ted wait, think about this for a minute." Taylor yelled after him but he didn't bother to listen.

***** PLEASE VOTE OR REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE *****


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews I always love to hear from you, again 5 reviews for this chapter would be great. I've closed off the poll about who Avery should end up with and the winner has been chosen so I'm starting a new poll about if you want Taylor and Ted to be together, I'd love 10 votes before a make the next chapter just so I know what people want me to do with her.**

**Disclaimer: I only own original character, I do not own any WWE employees**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ted had gotten right into Cody's face and was screaming, most of the surrounding wrestlers had backed off, no one had seen Ted this mad before, and they didn't want to interfere. Cody glared at Ted before rolling his eyes and looking away and that just served to piss off Ted even more. He pushed Cody's shoulders waiting for a response.

"It wasn't my fault okay."

"Dammit Cody get over it, she doesn't want you and now you've only made everyone else think you're an ass so either grow up or get the fuck out of here." Ted glared at Cody one more time before turning around. Taylor was standing behind him but he didn't acknowledge her, he just pushed his way through the crowd and made his way to the back. Taylor was a little hurt but just followed after him.

Meanwhile Avery had led Mike into the back and taken him to an empty dressing room. She grabbed some paper towels and ran them under the sink to wet them before going back over to Mike who had seated himself on one of the benches. She pressed the towels against his lip to wipe away the bit of blood that had formed there.

"Are you okay?" Avery didn't look at Mike when she was talking to him she just focus on wiping away the blood.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mike didn't look at Avery either, he knew she was probably disappointed in him and he couldn't blame her but he just couldn't help himself.

"Avery please look at me, I'm sorry okay its just… you have to understand what this is like for me, I love you and some jackass keep saying he loves you and then he starts saying all this shit about you to me I just lost it okay?" Mike was getting more frustrated by the second he was sick of Cody being all over Avery.

"I know Mike, I just would have preferred if you hadn't hit him, you could get suspended for this and then what, I don't want to spend a month on the road with out you and you don't want me to be on the road with Cody." Mike only nodded as Avery rested her head on his shoulder.

"At least he didn't cause any major damage, I'm still as hot as ever." Avery laughed and gave Mike an 'are you kidding me' look. He always knew how to lighten the mood, even in the worst of circumstances.

"You're such a loser."

"Yeah but you love me." Avery had to smile, it was true, he could be a complete idiot but she still loved him.

"Are you guys in there?" Mike and Avery turned towards the door when they heard Ted on the other side.

"Yeah, come in." Ted walked into the room with Taylor behind him, he looked exhausted as he sat down on the bench across from Mike and Avery, Taylor sat beside him and tried to hold his hand but he pulled away.

"You okay?" Ted nodded over to Mike.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What do you guys think will happen?" Taylor looked around the room but no one really had an answer as she watched everyone shrug. The group stayed there for a while, Avery leaned against Mike as he had his arms around her waist and Ted and Taylor sat quietly across from the couple.

"I guess we should probably go out there." Avery looked around the room and saw everyone nod. Mike let go of her waist and stood up offering his hand out to help her up which she accepted but kept holding on. Ted got up and walked out the door after them and Taylor followed. As they walked backstage Mike and Avery knew everyone was talking about them and Avery was getting a little uncomfortable but Mike squeezed her hand and smiled down at her which gave her a little more courage.

"Okay I have to go, my match is up first, I'll see you guys later." Taylor kissed Ted on the cheek before running off to get set for her match.

"I have to get changed, I'll be back in a bit." Avery nodded and Mike left for the men's locker room.

"Ted are you okay?" Avery had noticed how strange Ted had been acting since he came back from the ring.

"Yeah this whole thing just sucks though, I guess I'm just getting sick of how Cody's acting and how he's been treating everyone, how about you."

"I'm fine, just annoyed but I'm glad I've got Mike, he's been… well you've seen how well he's handled all of this and he still wants to be with me." Ted and Avery sat down on one of the bins in the back and Avery rested her head against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're with him and not Cody, I always thought Mike was just some player but I guess I was wrong." Avery had to smile, she loved that her friends thought she and Mike worked together.

"So what about you and Taylor, do you know what you're going to do." Ted sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"I don't really know, we don't even know if she'll be staying with the main roster so I guess we just have to see how things go with that and then we'll decide." Avery nodded and rested her head on Ted's shoulder.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my girl too DiBiase." Mike walked up to the two and smiled before hopping onto the bin beside Avery.

"No way man, not after what I saw you do to Cody." Mike and Ted laughed and Avery couldn't help but smile a little. It was like what happened earlier in the day happened eons ago.

"Okay, my match is in 10 minutes, so I'll see you in a little while." Avery nodded and Mike kissed her forehead. Avery kept smiling as she watched Mike walk towards the entrance.

"You're such a girl."

"Shut up I am a girl." Ted laughed as Avery swatted at him.

"Hey kiddo how ya doing?" Avery stopped swatting at Ted and turned to see John walk up to them before slinging an arm around Avery's shoulders.

"Okay I'm getting sick of everyone asking me that." Ted and John laughed at Avery as she let out a huge breath.

"Jeeze someone's moody." John laughed as Avery stared at him open mouthed.

"You don't have to tell me twice before came she kept beating me for no good reason." John laughed as Avery turned towards Ted to punch him on the arm.

"You see what she does to me." Avery gave up as John and Ted both kept laughing at her.

"Okay I swear I came over here for a good reason, I was thinking next week for Raw Ted you'll have a match against MVP we'll have Randy and Cody interfere and starting beating on you and as they leave the ring Avery you run down to check on Ted, we'll have Randy get back into the ring and stand behind you and then grab your hair and pull you away and then I'll come down and make the save."

"That sounds great." Avery looked at Ted and saw him nodding.

"Thanks, I figured we should keep moving forward with the storyline because the crowd really bought into it last week." Avery had been so busy with the whole Cody thing that she had forgotten that everyone loved the storyline. Avery looked down at her watch and realized that Mike should be back by now, he had been gone for almost 40 minutes. Maybe he was talking with some of the guys, she thought of everything but really just hoping that he hadn't run into Cody again. It was another 10 minutes before Mike showed up.

"Hey what took you so long?" Avery was a little worried but Mike looked to be okay, he had changed into his street clothes and had all of his gear with him.

"I got a call from head office." Avery held her breath waiting to see what Mike said next.

"Don't worry everything's okay, I got a fine for the fight but I'm not suspended." Avery looked just as relieved as Mike and she let out the breath she'd been holding and pulled him in for a hug, Mike kissed her neck before letting go.

"So are we just waiting for Taylor?" Avery had completely forgotten about Taylor.

"Umm yeah I guess, she should be here by now." Avery grabbed her phone from her pocket but she didn't have nay missed texts or calls.

"I'll go see if she's in the locker room, I'll be back." Avery hopped off the bin and went looking for Taylor. She made her way over to the women's locker room.

"Have you guys seen Taylor?" Gail, Mickie and the Bella Twins were sitting in the locker room but they all shook their heads 'no'. Avery was a little confused so she left and kept walking around backstage, she had tried texting her but didn't get an answer. It was another 10 minutes before she found her in the cafeteria talking to a guy who had his back to her.

"Hey Taylor, are you ready to go?" Taylor hadn't noticed Avery walk in and seemed startled when Avery called out to her and the guy finally turned around.

"Sorry I guess I just got caught up." She had been sitting talking with Jason Reso better known as Christian.

"It was really nice talking to you." Taylor smiled at him and he smiled back before she left to join Avery.

"Were you talking to Jay the entire time?"

"Yeah I guess I just lost track of time, he's a really nice guy." Avery was a little worried, she didn't want either of her friends to get hurt but she wasn't going to get involved unless it was completely necessary.

"Hey guys I found her." Avery and Taylor walked up to Ted, Mike and John, it looked like they had been having a pretty serious conversation. The group said 'bye to John before piling into Ted's SUV and heading over to their hotel.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Avery and Mike got off the elevator on the 4th floor and headed to their room. When they got into the room Mike dropped their bags at the door and flopped down on the bed and took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a missed call from his mom. He was a little bit confused.

"Is everything okay?" Avery saw the look on Mike's face and was a little worried.

"Yeah I just have to call my mom." Mike dialed the number and waited until she answered.

"Hey mom, sorry I missed your call what's going on?" Avery couldn't hear what said on the other end but by the looks of things everything was fine.

"Umm okay I guess that's fine…yeah I'll see you next week…love you too bye."

"So what's going on?"

"My mom wanted us to stay at their house while we're in Ohio, are you okay with that?" Avery was a little worried when she heard that, meeting the parents that was fine, but staying with them was different, she had never met these people before, what if they hated her what if they didn't get along.

"Umm yeah sure that sounds okay." Mike could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say, what if they hate me or something." Avery flopped down on the bed beside Mike as he laughed at her.

"You'll be fine." The two stayed lying on the bed like that for a while, they were both pretty tired from the days earlier events. Avery was about to fall asleep when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Ted what's up... yeah that sounds good we should be able to go… 12:30 okay we'll see you then."

"What was that?"

"Ted wanted to know if we wanted to go over to his dad's house for lunch."

"Okay that sounds good." Mike got up and changed out of his clothes before kissing Avery and getting into bed, Avery followed soon and fell asleep right away.

Avery woke up the next morning and saw that Mike was still asleep she didn't want to wake him so she slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and hopped in letting the hot water fall over her. She kept thinking about what had happened over the last couple of days and was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Mike enter and slip into the shower behind her.

"I hope your thinking about me." Avery gave a little yelp before turning around and smacking Mike on the chest.

"God you scared me half to death," Mike laughed and held her hands before leaning down and kissing her, Avery quickly forgot how scared she was and leaned closer into Mike's body and ran her hands down his chest. Mike moved his kisses to her neck and Avery wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike had his hands resting on her waist but in one swift movement he moved them down and lifted her up so she was caught between his body and the shower wall. Avery looked down and saw Mike smirk at her before kissing down her chest as he entered her. Avery moved her body along with Mike's movements every time trying to get him deeper into her. Avery leaned her head against the shower wall as she felt her orgasm hit her, Mike thrust a few more times before he came as well. He held her up for a minute before gently letting her down and holding her steady while she regained her legs.

"Have I told you lately how good you are at that?" Avery rested her head against Mike's chest and he chuckled at her. They stayed in the shower for another 10 minutes washing each other before getting out. Mike left the bathroom and let Avery get ready and he went a got dressed. Avery stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jean capri's and a black t-shirt, she had her hair pulled into a ponytail and was only wearing a little make-up.

"Ted should be here in a few minutes." Avery looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 12:30. Avery looked over at Mike, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Avery took one last look in the mirror before she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Ted" Avery looked past Ted but didn't see Taylor, she didn't say anything until the three reached the elevators.

"So where's Taylor?"

"Oh she couldn't come, she said she wanted to wait for the call from head office to see if she gets to stay on the main roster." Avery could tell that wasn't the whole story but she didn't want to push it. When they reached the garage they piled into Ted's SUV with Ted and Mike in the front an Avery sitting in the back.

"So who's going to be there?"

" Pretty much my whole family, my mom, my dad, my step brother Mike and my little brother Brett." Avery was pretty excited about meeting Mr. DiBiase, it was one thing to meet a current wrestler but meeting a wrestling legend would be amazing.

It was a thirty minute drive until they reached the DiBiase house. Ted was first out of the car and at the door in a minute, Avery and Mike had to run to catch up with him. He didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door and walked inside. Avery looked around but didn't see anyone inside so she just followed Ted to the back of the house and went out the back door.

"Hey dad." Ted came up behind Me. DiBiase and patted him on the back before going over to his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Avery had to stifle a laugh as Mrs. DiBiase started to fuss over Ted, fixing his hair and straightening his shirt.

"This is Avery and Mike." Ted turned to the couple and Avery and Mike both shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. DiBiase.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. DiBiase, I'm a huge fan." Avery was a little starstruck as Mr. DiBiase smiled at her.

"Where are Mike and Brett?"

"They'll be here soon, come on sit down." Mrs. DiBiase waved the group over to the table set up on the patio. Ted and Mike joined Mr. DiBiase at the barbeque while Avery and Mrs. DiBiase chatted.

"So Teddy told me that you'll be involved with him for a storyline."

"Yeah, I'm really excited about it, it's really my first big break onto TV and to be involved with some of the biggest wrestlers right now is incredible."

"How have you liked it so far?"

"It's been great, it's a little weird being so far from home and being on the road all the time but I'm doing what I love and that's all I've ever wanted, the fact that I found some great friends and an amazing boyfriend has all just been a great bonus." Avery had never really had time to think about how much her life had changed over the last year but talking with Mrs. DiBiase made her realize just how much had changed. Mrs. DiBiase was about to respond when Mike and Brett came through the back door, she got up right away and gave Mike a hug and kissed Brett on the cheek which eh clearly wasn't happy with. Ted walked over and gave the typical guy hug to Mike and Brett.

"Guy's this is Mike and Avery." Avery stood up and shook hands with both Mike and Brett and Mike did the same. Avery recognized Brett from FCW, he started up there right before she left for the main roster.

"So you're Avery, everyone at FCW talks about you, don't worry it's all good, but everyone says you're the best female wrestler on the roster right now." Brett was clearly flirting with Avery, she looked over at Mike expecting to see him pissed off but instead he was laughing at her along with Ted and Mike.

"Umm thanks… so you're a wrestler too." Avery was trying to sit with her body far away from Brett.

"Yep, hopefully I'll get a call up soon." Brett puffed out his chest trying to make himself look bigger and tougher.

"Well good luck with that" Avery excused herself from the conversation with Brett and walked over to where the guys were standing at the barbeque, Mr. DiBiase had gone inside to help his wife with the other food.

"Looks like you have another admirer" Mike Ted and Mike were all laughing at Avery.

"I hate you." Mike laughed and put his arm around Avery's waist. Ted looked back and saw that Brett had his eyes fixed on Mike's arm and had to laugh.

"Uh oh, looks like someone might be jealous." Avery just shook her head, sometime these guys could be so annoying. The rest of the afternoon was great, the food was amazing and the DiBiase's were great company. It was around 4 o'clock when the group left and headed back to the hotel. Avery checked her phone but didn't see any missed calls or texts.

"Ted didn't you say that Taylor was waiting for her call from head office?"

"Yeah she said they were going to call around 2 why?"

"She hasn't called, I hope everything went okay." Avery was worried, maybe they decided to send her back down or put her on the other brand and she was still wondering about what had happened with her and Ted.

"Mike do you mind if we stop off at Ted and Taylor's room, I just want to see what happened with the call.

"Yeah no problem." The group made their way upstairs to their room and walked in. Taylor wasn't in the room.

"Did she say she was going out?"

"Nope, she said she was just going to hang out in here for the afternoon." Ted was a little worried now too. Avery took out her phone and dialed Taylor's number and waited for her to answer but it went to her voicemail

"Hey Taylor, it's Avery, call me back when you get this."

"Maybe she went down to the hotel bar or something." Ted was trying to figure out where she could have gone.

"You guys stay here I'll go check, if it was bad news she wouldn't want everyone here." Mike and Ted nodded and Avery left the room and headed downstairs. She walked into the bar and look around. She saw Taylor sitting at a table with her back to her, she looked like she had a drink in her hands and her head was down. Avery immediately thought the worst as she made her way over to her friend.

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**So since only a couple ppl voted in the poll I asked a few of my frequent reviewers what they wanted to happen with Taylor and I hope I did okay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE employees**

"Taylor?" Avery was careful not to sneak up on her as she slid into the seat across the table. Taylor look up, she didn't look like she had been crying, her expression was just blank, she gave Avery a small smile.

"Did they call you?"

"Yeah I'm staying on the main roster…for Smackdown." Avery nodded and looked down, she was happy for Taylor but still sad that they wouldn't be able to travel together anymore.

"I know it kinda sucks but I'm still pretty happy I just wish I was staying here."

"Don't worry you'll be fine, you'll know people from FCW there and me and Ted will still call you." Taylor gave her a small smile.

"Are you and Ted okay?'

"I really don't know, he got mad at me this morning because I didn't want to come with you guys to meet his family, I just wasn't ready yet, I really don't know what's going to happen with us, maybe it just wasn't going to work for us." Taylor shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair, Avery really had no idea what she should do or say so she just sat there with her.

"Are you ready to go upstairs, Ted and Mike are there."

"Yeah I guess I have to at some point." Taylor let out a big breath and got up with Avery. The elevator ride up was silent and uncomfortable but the moments before walking into the hotel room were worse. When they entered the room Ted was slouched in a chair but stood up when they came in.

"So…"

"They're moving me to Smackdown." Ted sighed and nodded his head. Avery looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what each of them was thinking.

"I'll let you guys talk."

"Mike went back to your hotel room." Avery nodded and hugged both her friends before leaving the room and making her way down the hall to her hotel room. She relieved when she got inside. Mike was laying on the bed watching TV but turned it off and stood up when Avery came in.

"So what happened?"

"They're moving her to Smackdown."

"I'm sorry babe, I know you wanted her to stay here." Mike pulled her into a hug and Avery rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's Ted taking it?"

"I don't know I didn't stick around very long, I figured they needed to talk but I'll call them tomorrow." Avery pulled her self out from the hug and flopped down on the bed, she was exhausted. Mike laid down on the bed beside her and Avery cuddled into his body and Mike wrapped an arm around her. Avery didn't want to move but had to change, Mike had fallen asleep while holding her so she gently got out of the bed and changed before getting back in beside Mike.

Avery didn't wake up until 10 the next morning, Mike was still fast asleep beside her with an arm draped over her waist. She really didn't want to move but she knew Ted and Taylor would there soon to drive them to Ohio. She quickly slid out of the bed and grabbed her shower supplies and went into the bathroom. It took her about an hour to shower, do her hair and make-up and when she came out of the bathroom she saw Mike was still asleep.

"Mike come on get up." Mike groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, she put a hand on his upper arm and started to gently shake him. She had to laugh when Mike started to swat at her hand, he was like a little kid.

"Mike come on get up, Ted will be here soon and your parents are expecting us, you don't want to be late for mommy." Avery said the last part in a sing-song voice which only made Mike groan louder before pulling himself up. Avery gave him a big smile realizing that she had won.

"Do you know how annoying that is."

"Yep but it was the only way to get you up, now go get ready, Ted and Taylor should be here soon." Avery kissed him before pushing him out of bed and going to make sure that they had packed everything, she was putting the rest of her clothes in her suitcase when her phone went off. She grabbed it and saw she had a text from Ted asking if they wanted to grab some breakfast before hitting the road.

"Hey Mike." Avery knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah come in" Mike was in his boxer leaning over the counter while shaving, his hair was still wet.

"Ted wanted to know if we wanted to grab some breakfast before leaving." Mike finished shaving and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face before turning to face Avery leaning against the counter.

"Yeah that sounds good." Avery nodded and texted Ted back and Mike turned back to the mirror and started fussing with his hair. Avery heard a knock at the door 5 minutes later.

"Mike hurry up, Ted's here." Avery answered the door and let Ted in, she looked around the hallway but didn't see Taylor, she didn't want to say anything yet.

"Mike are you ready yet."

"Just a minute."

"God, you take longer to get ready then I do." Avery leaned against the door frame as Mike pulled a T-shirt over his head and looked in the mirror again to make sure he look okay.

"Well babe perfection takes time." Avery and Ted both scoffed at him as he kissed Avery's forehead.

"Well are you ready now Mr. Perfect?" Mike gently shoved her before grabbed their bag and saying 'hi' to Ted. The group left the room and headed downstairs to check out before getting into Ted's SUV.

"I think there a restaurant 10 minutes from here that we can get breakfast at." Avery and Mike nodded.

"So where's Taylor?" Avery couldn't hold out anymore.

"She grabbed and early flight out, the Smackdown crew is Detroit so she had to leave." Avery was a little bit upset because Taylor hadn't bothered to tell her that she was leaving, she didn't call her or text her, she just left without saying anything.

"And I know what you're going to ask next, we both decided that it just wasn't going to work between us when we're on other brands, we'd never see each other so we're just going to be friends."

"That's probably for the best." Mike nodded with Avery's statement as Ted pulled into the restaurant parking lot and the group got out. They got a booth in the back and ordered their food. About halfway through the meal Avery saw a few teenagers whispering and pointing at their table before getting up and making their way over.

"Heads up boys, your fans want to see you." Mike looked up and Ted turned around to see the kids walking over. There were 3 boys and two girls, the girls kept giggling batting their eyelashes at Mike and Ted.

"Hey can we get your autograph." Only one boy was brave enough to actually come up and ask them.

"Yeah sure." Avery pulled a pen out of her purse and handed it to Mike so he could sign the napkin that the kid brought over before sliding it over to Ted who handed it back to the kid.

"Aren't you going to sign it?" Avery was surprised that the boy knew who she was.

"Umm yeah of course." Avery took the napkin that the boy was holding out and signed it.

"Did you want to take a picture or something." The boys face lit up.

"Yeah that would be awesome." He pulled out his phone and handed it to one of his friends as Mike, Ted and Avery got out of the booth and posed with the kid. He thanked them before joining his group again, he still had a massive smile on his face. Ted, Mike and Avery got back into their booth and Mike noticed that Avery had a smile on her face too.

"What are you so happy about." Avery turned and smiled at Mike and Ted.

"He wanted my autograph too." Avery was so excited, a fan actually came up and asked for her autograph. Mike and Ted both laughed at her.

"I told you all the guys would be drooling over you in no time." Ted was smirking at Avery but she didn't care, people actually knew who she was. She was still smiling when they got into Ted's SUV, she was sitting in the backseat by herself. The smile stayed on her face until she heard her phone ring. Ever since the Cody call she was always cautious when she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avery it's Taylor." The complete joy that Avery had felt just minutes earlier was gone she was pretty upset with Taylor.

"Hey" Avery didn't know what she should say.

"Okay I guess you're a little mad at me but what did you want me to do."

"You could have at least texted me, you just left without saying anything, you're my best friend and you didn't bother to say anything." Avery was mad by this point, Taylor was talking like she'd done nothing wrong.

"Fine I'm sorry okay, look I'm sure Ted told you what we decided and I just wanted to call to tell you I'm fine with everything but I have to go, I have a meeting with the writing crew, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" Taylor apology did nothing to make Avery feel better, she was still a little mad at her.

"Babe are you okay?" Mike turned around in his seat and she could see Ted looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, just ticked off about Taylor bailing without saying anything." Mike nodded and patted her knee before turning back around. Things were a little uncomfortable in the car and Ted wasn't sure what he should do but he really wanted to lighten the mood.

"Oh I got a call this morning from Brett and from my mom, she loved you and Brett wanted your number." Avery groaned and leaned her head back as Mike and Ted laughed at her.

"That's it form now on, I'm only wearing sweats and I'm not going to do my hair or make-up ever again."

"Uh oh Mike, I think you'll need to find a new girlfriend." Mike laughed and nodded.

"Yep, I can't date a girl who isn't hot, I mean it wouldn't be right, people would start to wonder seeing me with all my hotness next to some frumpy girl I just can't have that." Ted laughed as Avery leaned forward and smacked Mike on the arm.

"You jerk." Avery tried to smack him one more time but he was quick and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Come on you know I'd still love you, I just wouldn't take you out in public." Avery smiled and then glared at him before leaning back in her seat. The next few hours were great, Avery was finally able to relax and just hang out with two of her favourite people, she had really missed this.

"Okay so we're staying at the hotel for tonight and tomorrow night and then at my parents house for a couple days, we have a house show tomorrow night and then Raw on Monday and I've got a bunch of promo stuff all week." Avery was still a little nervous about staying with Mike's parents.

"Okay sounds good" Avery really hoped that Mike couldn't tell how nervous she was. The last time she had to meet a boyfriends parents was when she was a teenager and at 22 she hadn't had many serious boyfriends so this was still new to her. She leaned her head against the seat and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

"You know she's panicking about meeting your parents right?" Ted looked in the rear view mirror to make sure Avery was really asleep before he started talking to Mike.

"I know she's nervous, do you really think she's panicked, it's a little early should I call it off, I mean I just figured the timing was good being in Ohio so we don't have to book any extra time off." Mike looked back at Avery, who was slumped against the car door.

"No, I think this is good for her, she's never had to do this as an adult so it's good for her and she'll be fine, your parents will love her, hell my parents loved her and I'm not even dating her." Mike had to smile Ted was right, Avery would be fine she was just getting worked up because she was nervous. He couldn't really blame her, he was nervous as hell about meeting her parents but he had good reason to be nervous, he was dating their youngest kid and their only girl.

"Are you nervous about meeting her parents?" It was like Ted knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, she's the youngest and the only girl so it's a little nerve racking, I don't really meet many parents and she has 4 older brothers so…"

"I wouldn't worry too much, I met one of her brothers when he came down to Florida for a week and he was nice, I think from what Avery has told me about them, her family is really close but really chill, you should be okay." Mike knew Ted was right but he was still nervous, the more he thought about it the more he realized how Avery must be feeling right now. It was another 20 minutes before Ted pulled into the parking garage at the hotel, Mike looked back and saw that Avery was still asleep, he really didn't want to wake her up but he knew he had to. He got out of the car and quietly shut the door before opening the backseat door opposite Avery.

"Babe, we're the hotel you have to get up." Avery blinked a few times before opening her eyes and turning to Mike and nodding. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out of the car, Ted had unloaded all the bags from the back, Mike grabbed his and Avery grabbed hers before they made their way upstairs. All Avery wanted to do was go back to sleep but it was 3 in the afternoon and she really didn't want to be up all night.

"I'm going to go down to the gym did you want to come." Mike had changed into a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt with his running shoes.

"Yeah just give me a minute to get ready." Avery quickly changed into a purple t-shirts and a pair of dark grey shorts the stopped high on her thigh before lacing up her trainers. Mike grabbed their water bottles and filled them up while Avery was changing

"Ready?" Mike was leaning against the door and had his water bottle and key card in one hand and was holding out her water bottle for her to take.

"Yep" Avery got up and grabbed the water bottle that Mike was holding out towards her. Mike put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the room and headed downstairs towards the gym. Once they were in the gym Mike headed towards the weights and Avery went for the treadmill. She had only been there for 5 minutes when she saw Gail walk in, Avery waved her over.

"Hey, how've you been?" Gail jumped onto the treadmill beside her and started to jog.

"Okay I guess, I'm sure you've heard about everything."

"Yeah it's too bad that Cody got suspended over it though." Avery was in shock she hadn't heard about the suspension.

"Cody got suspended?"

"Yeah I figured you knew, its only for two weeks, I know I shouldn't but I kinda feel bad for him, he was a jerk but at least he was jerk because he was in love." Avery scoffed and took a drink from her water bottle.

"He's not in love, he's just jealous." Avery had really hoped that she wouldn't have to talk about Cody for a little while.

"Well maybe this will make him see how horrible he's been acting lately." Avery only nodded and focused on her running until she saw Mike walking over to her, she couldn't help but smile, his hair was messy and he was all sweaty but he still looked good. She turned off the treadmill.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Mike chugged the last of his water.

"Sure." Avery took another swig of her water as Mike took her hand and led her out of the gym, she knew she should tell Mike about Cody, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She decided to wait until they were in their room and changed. Avery hopped into the shower to cool off for 10 minutes and then let Mike in to do the same.

"So did you hear about Cody?" Avery knew exactly how stupid she sounded but she had no idea how else she was going to bring it up.

"No, what's going on?" Avery could tell Mike didn't want to talk about this by the way his shoulders tensed up.

"He got suspended, Gail told me when we were on the treadmill, I guess it's only for a couple weeks but maybe he'll come to his senses." When Avery told him about the suspension he became much more relaxed.

"Yeah I hope so, it'll be good for us to be away from him for a little bit too, I mean we haven't had time to focus on us because of all the crap he's been pulling lately." Avery nodded, she knew Mike was right and she felt bad that she hadn't been able to focus on them.

"So Evan asked me if I wanted to go out with some of the guys tonight, I think we're going to some bar to watch the basketball game and grab some drinks, do you mind?"

"No not at all, you haven't been out with them in forever, maybe I'll get some of the girls together and we'll have a girls night too." Mike smiled at her, he had to admit he was really lucky, Avery was everything a guy could want, she was guy's girl and a girly girl all rolled into one.

"Okay I'm going to get ready, I'm supposed to meet the guy in the lobby in like 20 minutes." Mike kissed her forehead before going into the bathroom. Avery grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"Hey Nattie, what are you up to tonight…did you want to get some of the girls together and have a girls night out…okay great I'll call Gail, Mickie and the Bella's…okay sounds good we'll meet in the lobby at 7:30." Avery hung up the phone and called Gail, Mickie and the Bella's before going through her suitcase. She pulled out a dark blue halter top that went to her upper thigh, a pair of tight black jean capri's and a pair of black stiletto's.

"What are you up to?" Mike had walked out of the bathroom and saw half of Avery's suitcase spread out over the bed.

"I'm having a girls night out, sorry I swear I'm going to clean this up." Mike laughed as Avery threw all the other clothes back into her suitcase.

"Okay, well you have fun, I should be back by 12 or 1." Mike leaned down and kissed Avery, every time he did this Avery didn't want to leave.

"Have fun, don't let too many girls fall in love with you because I warn you I'm the jealous type and I will take those bitches down." Avery had a hard time keeping a straight face but broke down once Mike stated to laugh.

"I promise I'll try." Mike was still laughing when he kissed Avery's forehead and walked out the door. Avery was still chuckling when she headed into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She was ready by 7:10 and took another look in the mirror after she was dressed, she had to admit she was looking pretty good, she had her hair down and straight with smoky eye make-up. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to meet the girls. Nattie was already downstairs when she got there.

"Hey so I called Gail, Mickie and the Bella's and they're all coming."

"That's great I called Beth, Kelly, Eve and Maryse, I hope you don't mind I invited Kelly, I just didn't want her to be left out."

"No its okay we're cool now." Nattie nodded and the girls stood waiting until the other girls started to show up, once everyone was there Avery looked around, everyone looked amazing.

"There's a bar downtown that someone told me was really cool, I think it's called True, we'll have to take a couple cabs though." Eve looked around and saw everyone nodding in agreement. Avery was excited, she hadn't been out in a long time and was looking forward to hanging out with some girls. Avery, Gail, Maryse and Nattie piled into a cab together and headed to the club.

"So what's Mike up to tonight." Gail had taken the front seat leaving Nattie, Avery and Maryse in the back.

"He's having a boys night, so I figured we should have a girls night too."

"This was a great idea, we haven't all been out together in a long time." Avery was glad that she was able to get along with all the other girls, even though some of them were heel's on TV they were all really nice. Their cab got to the club first so they had to wait about 5 minutes before the other girls showed up.

"We're going to be out here forever, this line-up is massive, what is everyone doing here so early." Eve was right, the line up was huge.

"Don't worry I'll get us in." Maryse smiled at the girls before flipping her hair and walking over to the bouncers, she was clearly flirting with them and a minuet later she waved everyone else over into the club. The music was pounding as the girls made their way through the crowd to get some drinks.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to everyone for my reviews especially darkangelmel and Mizzy681.**

**Please, please review I love hearing from you even if you hate it or want something to change.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE employee's**

Avery grabbed a drink from the bar and made her way onto the dance floor, it wasn't long before she started to feel the effects of the alcohol and she started to let loose. She wasn't really dancing with anyone she just kept swaying to the music occasionally going back to the bar for another drink. All the other girls were doing the same, you really couldn't blame them, they had so many obligations and so little time so when they were able to let loose they did. Avery had no idea how long she had been dancing but she was having a blast until she felt someone put there hands on her hips and grind into her. Avery was still foggy from the alcohol, she stumbled as she turned around, getting ready to give the guy a piece of her mind.

"Listen buddy, I really don't think you should be doing that…" Avery was getting ready to go into a rant but stopped when she saw Mike smiling down at her.

"Hey babe." Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her neck, he had clearly been drinking just as much as Avery had.

"What are you doing here?" Avery turned back around and kept swaying to the music as Mike moved himself closer to her body.

"Game was rained out so we came here to drink, I saw you come in, do you have any idea how hot you look when you're dancing?" Mike moved his hands over her stomach and moved her hair away form her neck before her started to kiss her neck again. Avery couldn't help but moan as she leaned her head against his chest, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his kissing but all she wanted to do was get back to the hotel and rip his clothes off. She hardly noticed when Mike grabbed her hand and led her over to a corner booth in the back, Avery slid back against the wall and Mike slid in beside her before going after her neck again, Avery had her hands on his chest feeling the muscles underneath his shirt.

"I think we should take this back to the hotel room." Mike couldn't wait anymore, he knew that he wouldn't be able to be with her when they were at his parents house, it would be too weird knowing that they were there. All Avery could do was nod and that was all the assurance that Mike needed, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the club, he grabbed the first cab he could find. They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the backseat of the cab. Avery really didn't know how they got up to the hotel room but before she knew it Mike had her pushed against the wall and started kissing her.

Mike reached down and pulled her shirt over her head before moving his hands down to her butt and lifting her up to sit her down on the desk on the room. Mike moved his kisses down her chest, moving from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Avery had to grab the edge of the desk to steady herself and threw her head back as she let out a loud long moan. Mike looked up at her and smirked before kissing his way back up her chest and leaving a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Shut up and take off your pants." Mike chuckled as Avery grabbed his head and pulled his in for a rough kiss. Mike unbuttoned the shirt he had on and shrugged it off his shoulders before he moved his hands to undo the button on Avery's pants sliding them off her body. Avery moved her hands down Mike's chest until she reached the hem of his jeans, she fumbled with the button as she rushed to try and get them undone, when she finally got them undone she pushed them down along with his boxers.

Mike was already hard and Avery could feel him pressing into her thigh. Mike had his hands on her lower stomach letting them rest for a moment before roughly pushing his hands upwards until they were cupping her breasts. Avery moaned as Mike pinched her nipples though her bra before reaching his hands around her back and struggling to get her bra undone. Normally Mike would have had no problem with this but the alcohol was still having its effects but Mike was too focused to care. It took him another minute but he finally got the bra undone, he pushed the straps down her shoulders before it was completely off. Mike wasted no time before moving in to kiss her chest, Avery was desperate for his touch and she grabbed the back of his head trying to bring him closer to her as she threw her head back and arched her chest towards him.

"Mike please." Avery had managed to get out between her panting. Mike smirked up at her and hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them off. Mike lifted her off the desk and turned her around so that she was pressed between his body and the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. Mike positioned himself at her entrance before pushing inside of her. They both moaned as Mike began to pump in and out of her, Avery was doing her best to try and lifted herself up and down but it was difficult when she was pinned against the wall. Mike was struggling to keep Avery up as he kept pumping in and out of her, she had her hands on his back and was dragging her nails across his skin. Mike couldn't take it anymore as he made sure he had a good hold on her and spun them around and placing Avery on the desk. She let her body fall back so that she had her back on the desk as Mike stayed standing still pumping in and out of her.

Mike kept his hands on her hips, he knew that he was holding her too tightly and that she would probably have some bruises the next day but right now he could care less. He loved being with her, she knew exactly how to move with him and how to push him over the edge, just hearing her moan almost made him cum. Avery's breathing was becoming ragged as she arched her back in pleasure, she could feel her release coming, she wrapped her legs tighter around Mike's waist signalling to him how close she was. Mike didn't need any other instructions as he began to pump harder and faster. Avery could feel the desk move with every thrust as she threw her head to the side, she could feel the build-up in the pit of her stomach before she felt her walls begin to contract; her entire body went numb with pleasure before feeling her skin go warm as she cried out in pleasure. As soon as Mike felt Avery's orgasm he let go, he was still pumping in and out ridding out his orgasm but it was much soft and slower until her was too exhausted to keep moving. He looked down at Avery and saw her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath.

Mike pulled out of Avery and leaned down to rest his head on her stomach as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel her breathing becoming more regular and he kissed her stomach and kissed up between her breasts before moving his hand around her back and lifting her up off the desk so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk. Avery was so exhausted all she could do was rest her head on his shoulder before she felt Mike lift her head up and kiss her passionately.

"Wow…just wow." Mike chuckled at Avery's lack of words, his legs felt like jelly but he was still able to lift her off the desk and quickly carrying her over to the bed and gently setting her down before climbing in beside her. Avery was practically asleep but managed to roll over and snuggle her body into his as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders letting her rest head on his chest. It didn't take long for Mike to fall asleep too.

Avery was first to wake up, her head was pounding and her mind was foggy as she sat up, she didn't notice that she was naked until the sheets fell off her chest. She looked down and saw Mike fast asleep beside her, slowly images from last night began to form in her head, she remembered the club and drinking and dancing and seeing Mike. She took a minute to think before she remembered what she and Mike had done the night before; it wasn't long before a massive smile formed on her face.

"You know I don't mind waking up like this every morning… you know seeing a hot smiling topless girl beside me." Avery looked down to see Mike laying beside her with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"Well I could get used to waking up beside a very hot shirtless guy." Avery leaned down and kissed Mike before swinging her leg over him so that she was straddling him, Mike put his hands on her hips as he leaned up to kiss her. They were both ready to go for round two when Avery heard her phone go off, she sat up as Mike groaned before she got off the bed and looked around for her purse seeing in thrown under the desk. She pulled out her phone and saw she had missed texts from every girl she was with last night; she started to laugh as she turned to walk back towards the bed.

"I think you should check your phone, I think everyone thinks we're dead." Avery smiled as she looked up and towards the bed seeing Mike propped up against the headboard with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing just… enjoying the view." Mike smirked as he winked at her before getting off the bed kissing Avery as he walked over to his pants to pulling his phone out of his pocket and laughed as he saw Avery was right, he had missed calls and texts from all the guys he was out with last night. Mike looked up and saw Avery was busy texting, probably trying to re-assure all the girls that she was okay and Mike started to do the same.

"Hey babe, it's almost 1 and you've got a signing at 2:30." Mike nodded at Avery before turning towards the bathroom, as much as he would love to have Avery in there with him, if she was he would never come out and he needed to be at the signing. He wasn't in the shower very long but stayed in the bathroom to shave.

"Hey babe do you mind if I hop into the shower while you're shaving." Avery had opened the door and poked her head inside; Mike was standing at the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist as he shook his head. Avery hopped into the shower to wash herself off, she always felt like she needed a cold shower after sex and from what she could remember from last night a shower was definitely in order. She quickly washed off her body and washed her hair before getting out of the shower, Mike was still in the bathroom doing his hair. Avery looked at Mike in the mirror before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body as Mike smiled back at her, Avery smiled back before slipping out of the bathroom and changing into a pair of jeans and a tank-top.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours." Mike grabbed his phone off the bedside table before moving behind Avery who was busy doing her make-up. Mike slipped his hands around her waist as she giggled and turned around to face Mike as he leaned forward and kissed her as she leaned against the desk. Mike and Avery both smiled into the kiss as Mike gave her one last peck on the lips before grabbing the key card.

"Love you babe." Avery called out to Mike as he was almost out the door. Mike quickly stopped and turned around almost halfway outside of the hotel room and smiled at her.

"Love you too." Mike closed the door and Avery sighed as she leaned against the desk. She still couldn't believe how much her life had changed in less than a year, she had her dream job, the fans liked her, she had some amazing friends and to top it all off she had the perfect boyfriend. She was in a complete daze she didn't even hear the knocking at her door.

"Miss DeRossi." Avery shook herself out of her daze and made her way over to the door and looked through the peephole seeing one of the hotel attendants on the other side of the door. She quickly pulled her wet hair into a ponytail before opening the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but these came to the front desk for you." The attendant was a young guy and he was holding a huge bouquet of flowers. Avery was shocked, the flowers were gorgeous.

"Wow thank you." She could see the guy was blushing as she looked up and smiled at him, Avery smiled one more time before closing the door and lifting the flowers up to smell them. She looked though them and saw a small card tucked in the middle of the bouquet. She read the card but all it said was 'With All My Love', she flipped the card over looking for a name but didn't see anything to indicate who had sent them to her. She was racking her brain trying to figure it out, she didn't think it would have been Mike, he would have given them to her himself, maybe a fan saw her going into the hotel and had them sent, the possibility that she really hoped wasn't true was that it could have been Cody that sent them, he knew where they were staying and he had been pestering her for weeks saying that he was in love with her. Avery shook the thought out of her head and went into the bathroom to dry and straighten her hair.

Avery finished her hair and flopped back onto the bed and turned on the TV but wasn't really paying attention to it; her mind had turned back to her worries about meeting Mike's parents. _God what if they don't like me, what if I don't like them, what if I do something stupid or embarrass myself. _Avery didn't want Mike to see just how insecure she was, he knew she was nervous but he had no idea how nervous she was and she wasn't about to let him see how much of a wreck she was. It wasn't that Mike hadn't seen her at some of her worst moments but this was different, she couldn't control if someone was in love with her but the responsibility of making a good impression with the parents was all up to her. She knew Mike had talked to his mom about her and she probably had some sort of vision as to what she should be and what if she didn't live up to it. Avery was slowly letting her fears eat away at her until she heard a knock at her door.

"Avery it's me open up." She heard Ted's voice on the other side of the door and she quickly got off the bed, she looked in the mirror and even though she hadn't started to cry yet, her eyes were red.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Ted's smile faded as Avery opened the door and her saw her bloodshot eyes.

"It's nothing; I'm just getting myself all worked up about meeting Mike's parents." Avery waved her hands in front of her face before grabbing a tissue and dabbing at her eyes trying erase the blotted make-up.

"You really are nervous about this aren't you?" Ted put an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the bed to sit down.

"Gee what gave it away?" Avery was still dabbing her eyes as she gave a small laugh.

"Trust me you'll do fine, everyone loves you, and besides if his mom does hate you, you can just piss her off my having really, really loud sex." Avery laughed before looking down at her lap and blushing.

"Umm I take it you heard us last night."

"Oh yeah." Ted smiled as he nodded his head and Avery buried her head in her hands as her face started to burn up.

"It sounded like you had a good time though." Ted laughed as Avery groaned in embarrassment and shook her head which was still buried in her hands. Ted continued to laugh as he rubbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug.

"I hate you." Avery hung her head as Ted laughed louder before letting his laugher die off.

"Have you talked to Cody lately?" Avery felt a little awkward asking about Cody but she was still curious about the flowers.

"Yeah I called him the other day, he's cooled off a little bit, and he's starting to feel like an idiot looking back on all the crap that he pulled, why?"

"Someone sent me flowers but didn't put a name on the card, all it said was 'With All My Love' I mean it could be a fan but I couldn't help but think maybe it was Cody." Ted walked over to where the flowers were laying on the desk and looked over the card.

"I really don't know, I wouldn't put it past him but he seems to have mellowed a bit, maybe it was just a nervous fan or something." Avery nodded.

"You're probably right, I'm just making too big of a deal out of it."

"Have you heard from Taylor lately?"

"Nope, not since she called when we were in the car."

"You know you should really call her, I know you're pissed off at her but she is you're best friend."

"Since when did you become to voice of reason." Avery smirked at Ted as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I'm maturing." Ted did air quotes as he said maturing.

"Yeah maybe, they do say that you get wiser with age." Avery smirked over at Ted as he faked a hurt look.

"I'm shocked, are you calling me old, and look at you smirking at me like that, you've been hanging out with Mike too much." Avery smiled at him.

"Ted…I know I sound stupid but what if his parents really don't like me, I know they mean a lot to him and if they don't like me…I don't know maybe Mike wont want to be with me anymore." Avery knew she sounded stupid but she couldn't help it, no matter how many times people re-assured her she still felt insecure.

"Avery trust me, I've known Mike for a little while now and before you came into the picture…well I'll be honest he had a reputation as being a player, don't get me wrong everyone loved him but no one ever thought he'd actually settle down but now… trust me he loves you, everyone can see it and I don't think he'd just give you up because his parent didn't like you so again stop worrying." Avery didn't have a chance to say anything because a second later Mike came into the room.

"Hey…who sent the flowers?" Ted nodded at Ted and kissed Avery on the cheek before seeing the flowers on the desk.

"I'm not really sure; there wasn't a name on the card." Mike picked up the card and read it over, he wasn't mad but he was a little annoyed, Avery knew he was thinking that Cody may have sent them.

"Don't worry I think it might have been a fan or something." Mike nodded, he wasn't really sure what to make of it but he didn't want to push anything.

"I think a bunch of people are going out tonight, did you guys want to come."

"Where are you going?" Avery wasn't really up for going out but she felt like since she and Mike had started dating that she had lost touch with a lot of people.

"This club down the street." Avery looked over at Mike, he seemed like he wanted to go.

"Sure, sounds okay to me, I'm not going to drink though, I want to be completely focused for Raw tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya later." Ted got up and left the room. Mike came and sat beside her on the hotel bed.

"So are you ready to stay with my parents." Avery froze up with the mention of Mike's parents.

"Yeah…yeah it'll be fine…I'll be fine… I guess it'll be nice to sleep in a real bed instead of a hotel bed." Avery stumbled through her entire answer, Mike knew she wasn't fine.

"Avery." She had never heard Mike sound stern with her before.

"Fine okay I'm still nervous but come on Mike, I haven't done this a lot and its so soon, do you think we're ready for this Mike, I'm sorry I know you've re-assured me a million times and so has Ted but… I don't know I'm just freaking out about it." Avery had raised her voice, she wasn't yelling but it was close.

"You think I'm not nervous, I don't know if you realize this but bringing a girl home isn't something I do everyday okay, Avery I'm almost 30 years old and you're only the second girl I've ever brought home do you think I'd bring you to meet my parent if I didn't think this was serious enough." Mike was pissed, he had stood up in the middle of his rant and started pacing the room, Avery was close to tear but kept her head down refusing to look at Mike. Neither of them said anything to each other for about 5 minutes, Mike was standing looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

Avery didn't say anything as she stood up and grabbed her purse and the key card and left the room. Mike knew he should have stopped her and apologized or something but he was pissed. _Dammit, what the fuck is wrong with me, I can't believe I actually yelled at her, I just don't get what the big deal is, it's not like I'm proposing I just want her to meet my parents. _Mike stayed in the hotel letting his emotions get the best of him, they kept going up and down, one minute he was mad at her the next he was mad at himself.

Meanwhile Avery had made her way over to Gail's hotel room. She felt horrible for how she'd acted but at the same time she was so hurt that she didn't care.

"Hey… what happened?" Gail's smile faded when she saw the look on Avery's face.

"I had my first fight with Mike." Avery flopped down on the bed.

"What was it about?"

"I'm just freaking out about meeting his parents, we've only been dating for like two months, that seems so soon right, it's way too soon isn't it." Avery sat up and looked at Gail for re-assurance but that's not what she found.

"I don't know I think he might be right, you're making too big of a deal over this, he just loves you and wants his parents to meet you, he's just proud of himself for finding someone like you." All of a sudden Avery felt really stupid, Gail was right, she was over-reacting, she'd always been insecure but now it was affecting her relationship with Mike.

"I think I should go apologize." Gail nodded at her as Avery got up and left the room._ Okay Avery suck it up, you have to apologize, Mike has been amazing to you and you haven't returned the favour, this wont be so bad, it's just parents you'll be fine. _Avery took a deep breath before she went into the hotel room that she shared with Mike.

"Mike?" Mike was sitting on the bed with his head down, he looked up when Avery walked in but he didn't say anything.

"Mike I'm so sorry, I'm being really stupid and I'm sorry I'm just so nervous, but I promise I want to do this, I know how much this means to you and I don't want to disappoint you." Avery was embarrassed that she had started to cry when she was talking. Mike looked up when Avery got choked up on her words.

"You don't have to do this for me, I didn't realize how nervous you were, I just wanted you to meet my parents so that they can see the girl I can actually see myself settling down with." Mike put his hand on Avery knee and she immediately grabbed it and held it in her hands.

"No Mike I want to, I'll be fine, I love you and I want to show you that I'm committed to this." Mike gave her a small smile and she felt much better, she rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"I think we should stay in tonight." Avery smiled and nodded at Mike, all she wanted to do was hang out with him by themselves, and they wouldn't be alone for the next couple of days so she needed to be with him.

"I'll call Ted and tell him we aren't coming."

**Again please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update I had a bit of writers block and I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last few chapters so if you want me to keep writing please review. Also I have no idea what Mike's parents are actually named this is completely made up.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE employees.**

Avery and Mike spent the rest of the night talking and hanging out enjoying the last few hours they would have alone together for the next couple of days. When she woke up the next morning she was still in her clothes from the night before and so was Mike. She was still a little nervous about meeting Mike's parents but she decided to focus on the taping tonight instead of everything else. Avery looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 and Mike was still asleep.

_I probably shouldn't wake him up, we stayed up pretty late talking, maybe I should call Taylor, I'm still pissed at her but Ted's right she's my best friend we need to talk._

Avery grabbed her phone, she didn't dial the number, she just looked at Taylor's name in her contact list trying to work up the nerve to call her. Eventually she decided to text her instead.

'Hey how's Smackdown treating you'

She knew how lame it sounded but she had no idea what she should say, it was frustrating, Taylor was always the one that was beside her going through the same things with her at the same time and now she wasn't there anymore.

"Please don't tell me you're still freaking out about my parents." Mike had woken up while Avery was texting and saw the worried look on her face. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Nope, I finally texted Taylor, I guess I miss her, I'm still pissed but she is my best friend, we just have to get past whatever this is." Mike nodded and kissed the side of her neck.

"Come on, I'm starving, lets grab some breakfast then come back up and pack before we head over to the arena." Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed taking her out of the hotel room and downstairs to the hotel restaurant.

"What should I do with those flowers; I'd feel bad throwing them out."

"We can bring them to my parent's house; I'll tell my mom I got them for her." Mike was smirking and Avery had her mouth open in a playful shocked way.

"You're horrible" Avery laughed and got back to eating her food.

"What, there's nothing wrong with it, you don't want to keep them so they'd just be going to waste." Mike shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. Avery couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. They both finished up their breakfast and went back upstairs to pack before leaving for the arena; Ted would be there to pick them up in 15 minutes.

"Okay so are you sure you're ready for this?" Mike was still worried about Avery and how worried she was about meeting his parents.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine, I'm just going to focus on my match tonight and try to keep my mind off of it so I wont be so worried when it actually happens." Mike gave her a small smile before kissing her on her forehead.

"Open up lovebirds it's time to get going." Ted didn't bother to knock he just yelled from the other side of the door. Avery rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag as Mike did the same as he opened the door and let Avery walk out first. They all piled into Ted's SUV, Avery check her phone again to see if Taylor had replied but she still hadn't and it had been over 2 hours since Avery had messaged her.

"What's wrong?" Ted was looking at Avery through his rear-view mirror; he could tell she was upset about something.

'Oh it's nothing, I just messaged Taylor earlier and she still hasn't replied, I'm sure she's just busy or something." Avery was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Ted. Avery looked back down at her phone and Ted turned and look at Mike but he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to look at Avery. Ted decided he needed to lighten the mood.

"So you guys ready for the taping tonight?" The tension in Avery's shoulders visibly lightened at the mention of the taping.

"Yeah I can't wait, I know I'm not wrestling but it's a good show for our characters, I think this will really get the crowd into it." Ted nodded.

"Yeah I think this will really get the crowd on my side and then at the same time confuse them, they won't know who to cheer for me or John, it should be a lot of fun. What do you have going on tonight?" Ted kept his eyes on the road as he addressed Mike.

"I've got a match against Jack but I think they want to build this into a big feud so I'm pretty pumped about it." Avery couldn't help but smile at Mike, his face lit up whenever someone asked him about wrestling which was amazing considering how exhausted he was. He wouldn't show it but Avery knew he was tired, he wrestled 3 times a week, plus training and then appearances, he never stopped but he loved every minute of it. Ted pulled his SUV into the parking lot and unloaded their bags.

"Okay I'll meet up with you in a little while." Avery gave Mike a quick kiss before heading towards the women's locker room. Mike couldn't help but smile as he watched Avery walk away.

_Okay, everything is going fine, Avery's stayed calm so far, Cody isn't here to mess anything up we can be a normal couple without any drama. Fuck I feel like such a girl for thinking about this kind of stuff, what the hell is wrong with me._

Mike hadn't noticed that he had walked all the way to the locker room and had even started changing until he heard Jack yelling at him.

"Yo Mike is anyone in there?" Jack had been waving his hands in front of Mike's face waiting for a response.

"Yeah sorry man just got a lot on my mind" Jack only nodded, everyone knew about the whole Mike, Avery, Cody situation, he felt bad for everyone. Avery was just starting out and she gets pulled into a bunch of drama, Mike finally settles down and some other guy is in love with his girl and Cody is completely in love with a girl who has gotten over him.

'Well we've got the ring in like 10 minutes so hurry up and get changed." Mike nodded and Jack got up and left the locker room. Mike was out of the locker room in 5 minutes and made his way down to the ring.

"Mike, wait up." Mike turned around to see Avery running to catch up with him. Mike slung an arm around her shoulders and the couple continued on to the ring. They usually got a couple of looks from people when they were together but it had died down since Cody had been suspended. They really didn't notice anything anymore until they heard someone scoff at them. They both turned to see Batista giving them an annoyed look.

"You got a problem Dave?" He wasn't very popular backstage, he thought he was so much better than everyone else and harassed most of the new guys, Mike had remembered when he first started on the main roster how bad he had treated him.

"Look at the tow of you, some new chick who in her three months here has caused more drama than any other chick here and Mikey boy, you really think you're going somewhere in this business, the two of you are pathetic." Mike had his fists clenched and Avery could tell he was getting ready to punch Dave so she quickly pulled him away.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a has-been, he's just jealous because while he's getting ready to retire you're becoming a star and he's intimidated." Mike's jaw had been clenched since Dave started talking to them.

"How the hell are you so calm, that jackass just insulted you and you're fine with it?" Mike was far beyond pissed.

"No but if we say something then there's just going to be more trouble, if we just leave it alone eventually it'll blow over, most people don't care anymore so why should we let one jerk piss us off, just leave it alone." Avery was pleading with Mike, she just wanted to have a normal relationship. Mike could see in her eyes how much she wanted him to leave this alone.

"Fine, but if he insults you again I'm not promising anything." Avery nodded and grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him towards the ring. Ted was already there sitting in the stands.

"Why are you in you're work-out clothes?" Ted was looking at Avery like she was crazy, she didn't have a match to train for, all she had to do was run to the ring and check on him.

"Shut –up." Avery flopped down in the seat beside him as Mike got into the ring and he and Jack started to practise.

"Ted, what does everyone think of me, do they think I'm some drama magnet or some dumb girl who only wants to hook up with wrestlers?" Avery didn't want Mike to see how upset she was by what Dave had said.

"Why what happened?"

"We ran into Dave backstage and he just kept saying a bunch of stuff about how much drama I've caused."

"Why'd you listen to him, he's full of crap, trust me no one thinks you're a drama magnet or just trying to hook up with wrestlers, everyone can see how hard you've worked and you're nice to everyone so everyone thinks you're pretty cool." Avery felt a little better and little stupid for listening to Dave.

"Thanks Teddy"

"Anytime kid" They both turned back to watch Jack and Mike training, Avery sat up a little straighter when she saw Mike take off his T-shirt.

_God he's hott, how did I end up with this guy, he's gorgeous, funny, smart, gorgeous, athletic, loves me and he's gorgeous. _

"Hello Earth to Avery." Ted saw the far away look in her eyes and followed her gaze to where Mike was standing taking a drink from his water bottle.

"You sicken me, objectifying poor Mike like that how dare you, how would you feel if a bunch of guys look at you like that."

"You're such a loser." Avery laughed as she shoved Ted's shoulder as he smiled at her. Anyone who saw them could see that they were best friends, almost like brother and sister and Avery had to admit Ted was her best friend, even more so than Taylor. Sure she and Taylor had been through a lot but Ted had been there in a different way, it was like they always knew what the other was thinking.

"So you messaged Taylor earlier."

"Yeah she hasn't messaged me back, I'm sure its no big deal she must just be busy or something." Avery looked down at her lap while Ted looked down at her.

"Okay fine it's a big deal, I just don't get what's taking her so long to get back to me, I messaged her at 10 and its 3 now, that's plenty of time to get back to me, this is such crap, she's the one that left without saying anything and I'm the one reaching out trying to keep our friendship going when she's the one that fucked up."

"Give her some time, maybe she's mad at you or something, maybe she thought you weren't being supportive or that you were more on my side of the break-up, eventually she'll realize that she misses you." Avery nodded and put her head on Ted's shoulder for a minute before turning her attention back to the ring. Mike and Jack were just finishing up so Ted could get into the ring and train, Randy and John both showed up right on time to practise.

"Okay Ted so you and Evan should just go through your match and then we'll practise the aftermath." Ted nodded and got into the ring with Evan and started to practise.

"So how are we going to explain Cody not being around for two weeks?" Avery turned to Randy.

"We filmed some backstage stuff before he left, it was basically me kicking the crap out of him that we're going to air near the beginning of the show." It made sense, this way the public wouldn't have to know about the suspension. They spent the next 30 minutes practising the match and what was going to happen with Ted, Avery and John.

Later that night Avery was standing backstage with Ted, Randy and John, they were watching Mike's match with Jack. Everything was going great until the match headed outside of the ring, they were supposed to brawl outside and Jack was going to slam Mike's head against the step and the match would end in a count-out, but when Mike got back up from Jack slamming his head on the step there was blood running down his face.

"Oh my God." Avery was getting ready to run out to the ring to help him until Ted grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Avery just wait for him to get back here I'm sure he's fine." Those words did nothing to comfort her as she watched the medics check on Mike before helping him to the back. Avery ran to Mike as he made his way through the curtains.

"Mike, baby are you okay." The medics had led Mike back to get check out, one of the medics handed him a cloth to hold against his head but Avery took it and began to dab away the blood before holding it against his head.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Mike winced as Avery removed the cloth so the medics could start stitching him up. Avery grabbed his hand and held it, he was trying not to show it but he was in a lot of pain.

"Hey Avery sorry but we have to get set up for the match." Ted poked his head into the room and Avery nodded at him.

"I'll be right back." Avery squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. She was watching the monitor with Randy and John, each of them waiting for their cue to come out to the ring. The match was about to end with Evan winning, as he was celebrating Randy came out and gave Evan an RKO before going to help Ted up. The crowd was really buying it until Randy turned on Ted and gave him an RKO and standing over him, this was Avery's cue to run out. She made her way down to the ring and slid in to check on Ted while Randy stood staring at her before grabbing her hair and pulling her away. That was John's cue as he came running out to the ring making Randy let go of her as she scrambled out of the ring while Randy and John fought each other before Randy left the ring. Avery crawled back into the ring and John came over to her and asked if she was okay before helping her out of the ring and leading her up the ramp while she kept glancing back at Ted.

"That was great, the cord loved it." John had a massive smile covering his face as he patted Avery on the back. She had to wait for Ted to get to the back so they could tape another backstage segment. Ted had barely made it backstage when one of the camera men called them over to tape their segment.

Ted was sitting backstage in his locker room, wiping the seat from his forehead when he heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" He looked pissed off and disappointed as Avery slipped into the room.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Avery leaned against the door while Ted got up and walked over to Avery and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Umm I also wanted to thank you for last week." Ted smiled and moved closer to her.

"Well I wasn't going to let randy hurt a pretty girl like you." Avery looked up and gave him a shy smile.

"Well thank you." Avery turned to leave but turned back around and gave Ted a kiss on cheek before leaving. The camera followed her out of the room as she walked backstage until John caught up with her.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Orton didn't hurt you did he." John cupped her face in his hands and looked her over making sure there was nothing wrong.

"No I'm fine, thanks for checking on me though, it's very sweet of you." John smiled and winked at her before kissing her forehead and walking the other way. The segment ended with Avery looking back at John with a surprised but confused look on her face.

"Okay, that was great you guys thanks." Avery could tell that everyone was happy with how well the segment had gone over. Avery thanked everyone and then ran off to go check on Mike again. He was still in the same room holding and ice pack to his head but she could see the bandage underneath.

"Hey you were great." Mike had been watching the monitor while they were stitching him up.

"Thanks, how are you feeling?" Mike pulled Avery down so she was sitting on his lap as she inspected his bandage.

"I'm fine, a little sore but it's nothing."

"Are you sure you're okay."

"Yeah the medics said it wasn't a big cut there was just a lot of blood but I'm fine, no concussion or anything, but I'm going to go have a shower and then we'll head over to my parents house." Avery nodded and got up allow Mike to get up.

"Okay I'll meet you out here in 20 minutes." Avery nodded and Mike kissed her forehead before heading into the locker room to shower and get his stuff. Avery quickly grabbed her suitcase and waited for Mike to come back.

"Hey kid the crowd loved us." Ted walked up behind Avery and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her in a playful way.

"Of course they did, we're awesome."

"Have I told you lately that you've been hanging out with Mike to much?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Avery and Ted turned around to see Mike walking towards them.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Avery grabbed her suitcase and gave Ted a hug before leaving with Mike to the cab that was waiting outside for them.

_Okay Avery this is it, nothing to be nervous about, you love Mike and he loves you that's all that matters just stay calm and don't look like an idiot in front of the parents._

Mike could tell that Avery was beginning to worry and put a hand on her knee to calm her down.

"It's okay I'll be fine I promise." Avery patted Mike's hand that was on her knee.

"How much longer until we get to their house?"

"Probably another 15 minutes."

"Okay good" Mike was confused until Avery leaned over and began to kiss Mike, she slipped her tongue into his mouth as he slid his hand up to her waist and pulled her closer to him before she pulled back.

"What was that for?" Mike had a small smirk on his face and Avery placed her hands on his chest.

"Well I won't be able to do that with your parents around so I figured I'd get one last really good kiss in before we get there." Mike laughed and gave Avery a small kiss before pulling her into him and holding her.

"Do you know what the sleeping arrangements are going to be?"

"I'm sure we'll stay in my old room."

"You're parents wont mind us sleeping together?"

"Avery I'm 29 I think my parents can handle me sleeping in the same bed with my girlfriend." Mike couldn't help but laugh at Avery, she was so nervous, it was a kind of cute now that she had clamed down a little bit.

"Okay we're here." Mike paid the cab driver and grabbed there suitcases before making their way up to the door and walking inside.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Avery could here someone running to the front door from somewhere in the back of the house. An older woman came running up to Mike and pulled him in for a hug and kissing both his cheeks. Avery couldn't help but giggle, no matter how old they got every man was a mommy's boy at heart and Mike seemed no different judging by the smile her was trying to hide.

"Mikey boy good to have you home son." A man who looked to be in his mid 50's came though the door, Mike looked exactly like him. The man put a hand on Mike's shoulder before pulling him into a hug while patting his back. Mike pulled back and patted his Dad's arm before grabbing Avery's hand and pulling her forward.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Avery, Avery these are my parents Dave and Linda." Avery reached forward and shook both their hands.

"It's really nice to meet you." Avery put a big smile on her face as she tried to swallow her nerves. Mike's Dad gave her a big smile and seemed genuinely happy to meet her but his mother seemed a little forced.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mike's told us all about you, come one you must be tired we'll show you upstairs to Mike's room and get you settled in." Dave put his arm around Avery's shoulders, took her suitcase and began to lead her upstairs.

"I though we were going to have her stay in the guest room." Avery turned around when she heard Mike's mom talking to them.

"Linda please they're two grown people I'm sure they'll be fine sleeping in the same room." Avery looked down sheepishly as Linda huffed and pulled Mike into the kitchen.

"Oh my poor boy, are you okay." Avery couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as Dave led her upstairs to Mike's room.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Mizanin she's just not used to another woman in Mike's life, she'll warm up eventually." Avery smiled at Dave.

"Thank you Mr. Mizanin, it's very nice of you to let me stay here."

"Call me Dave, you have a good night and we'll see you in the morning." Avery smiled back at Dave as he left the room. Avery walked around the room, it was clear that Mike had moved out shortly after high school. His walls were filled with posters of wrestlers and half naked girls along with pictures oh him on different sports teams.

"Sorry about my mom, she'll warm up I promise." Mike came up behind Avery and put his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, by the way I love your idea of decorating." Mike looked around the room and blushed a little when he realized that there were still posters of bikini models up on his walls; Avery couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Come on I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can get ready for bed." Avery grabbed her toiletries kit and followed Mike down the hall to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she was finished she walked back to Mike's room where he was already asleep in his bed, it was a double, just big enough to fit both of them. Avery crawled in and cuddled up beside Mike who turned over and put an arm around her waist.

_Okay so far so good, his mom doesn't like me but if I stick with his dad I'll be fine…I think, at least one of them likes me._

_**If you want me to keep writing please review.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys so I decided to give the story another shot, I've just written one chapter so far to see how it goes, please be kind I'm still getting back into writing, and please please please please review, the lack of reviews is why i stopped wrting in the first place but there have been a few people lately who have added the story to their favourites and I really appreciate it so please review and I'll write more and tell me if you aren't happy with anything. **_

_**I've also added a poll on my profile to see if you want me to keep writing.**_

"So Avery we really don't know that much about you." Avery was sitting at the breakfast table with Mr. Mizanin while Mrs. Mizanin was busy making breakfast; she still hadn't really warmed up to her which made Avery a little nervous but so far everything was going okay. Mike still hadn't gotten up yet and Avery really didn't want to disturb him.

"Well I'm 23 from Ottawa, Ontario, I have 5 older brothers who were all into wrestling so that really what got me started in the business, I guess I had a pretty normal childhood, I was a bit of a tomboy just because I had to be with all my brothers." Dave was really making an effort to get to know her; he remembered how hard it was to meet Linda's parents, in a way she was just like her mother. She was very sweet and loving when she knew you but it was very hard to get to the point where she considered you as a part of the family.

"Wow 5 older brothers, that must have been quite the adventure, right Hun." Dave was really trying to get Linda to open up to Avery, even though she and Mike hadn't been dating long he could tell that she was the one. Mike had never been one to bring home girls, so when he had told them that he was bringing home Avery they both knew it was serious. Dave knew it would take some time for Linda top open up, she had been the only woman in Mike's life for so long and now Avery was 'stealing her baby boy', as Linda liked to put it.

"Yes I suppose it would have been." Dave watched as Avery tried her best to keep her smile on her face but he could tell that it was hard for her. When Linda turned back to the pancake batter that she was mixing Dave put a hand on Avery's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze in a comforting way. All Avery could do was give him a small smile before quickly setting her gaze back onto the table, she really appreciated that Dave was making an effort to get to know her, maybe it would just take some time for Mrs. Mizanin to warm up to her, she knew how hard it was for her mom to accept it any time one of her brothers brought home a girl and she knew her dad would have a hard time when she brought Mike home.

"Mrs. Mizanin, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no, I think it's best if I take care of it." Avery flinched at the condescending tone Linda used when she was talking to her; it was like she thought that Avery couldn't do the simplest task.

"Morning everyone." Mike had clearly just woken up as he stumbled into the kitchen giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before plopping down in the chair next to Avery and giving her a small kiss. He was still in his pyjama pant and t-shirt and his hair was all over the place.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I was fine, that bed's a little bit small for two people though." Mike laughed and slung his arm around Avery's shoulder.

"Well that's exactly why I said she should be sleeping in the guestroom." Avery knew it would be harder to win over Mike's mom but she just kept picking at her self confidence. Mike saw Avery's face fall a little bit he didn't want to say anything to upset his mom so he just kissed Avery's temple and gave her shoulders a little squeeze.

"So what do you two have planned for the day?" Dave was trying his best to relieve some of the tension that had built up in the room.

"Avery's got a photo-shoot at the arena at 2 so I think I'll tag along and then I was going to show her around."

"That sounds like it should be fun." Mike was really excited to show Avery around his hometown and show her where he grew up and Dave could see how excited they both were.

"Well just make sure you're back here for dinner, your brother and sister and coming over for dinner and they can't wait to see you." Mrs. Mizanin had made her way over to the table with all of the food.

"Mrs. Mizanin, this all looks fantastic thank you so much for making breakfast."

"Yeah mom everything looks great."

"Thank you sweetheart." Mrs. Mizanin stroked Mike's hair before sitting down. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence; no one was really sure what to say. Avery was the first to get up from the table; she still felt a little awkward but tried to brush it off as she cleared her plate.

"Well I should go get ready, do you think you'll be ready to leave by 1." Mike nodded and Avery left for upstairs, it was only 11:30 so she had plenty of time to get ready but she really didn't want to stay with his mother any longer than she had to.

"Linda you really need to make a better effort to get to know her, she's been nothing but nice to you and you aren't even trying." Dave made sure that Avery was upstairs before turning to address his wife. He wasn't a harsh man, actually he was very easy-going and talkative most of the time but this was getting to him.

"What are you talking about; I'm being nice to her."

"No, not really, she's really trying to get to know you; you should really do the same."

"Dad's right…mom I wouldn't have brought her home if she wasn't important to me and I'd appreciate it if you'd put some effort into being nice to her." Mike felt awkward having to tell his mom what to do but he felt horrible for Avery. She had been so nervous before she came here and his mom wasn't making the trip any easier. Linda simply huffed as she got up from the table and cleared the rest of the dishes. Mike looked to his dad but the only response he got was seeing his father get up from the table and giving his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

"Mom I know you aren't thrilled about all of this but you have to stop… Mom I love her and I'm not saying that I'm going to propose tomorrow but I know she's the one so you just have to get over this and start being a little nicer to her."

"I just don't understand what you see in her, don't you want a nice young girl who can take care of you, she's busy trying to be a wrestler, she'll never have time to take care of you."

"Mom I'm not five I don't need to be taken care of, I admire her for going after something she really wants and succeeding, she's everything anyone could want in a girl, she gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, caring and she isn't with me just because I'm a wrestler, she actually loves me." Linda couldn't even look at Mike by the time he had finished his speech.

"Fine, I guess I could try a little bit harder."

"That's all I'm asking for." Mike kissed his mom on the cheek before going upstairs to see Avery. She was still in the shower when Mike got upstairs so he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her.

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?" Mike stood up as soon as Avery walked into the room and pulled her into a hug.

"I've been better I guess, Mike your mom really doesn't seem to like me." Avery put her head on Mike's chest and sighed.

"Don't worry babe, I've sorted everything out, trust me she's going to be a lot nicer to you form now on."

"Oh God Mike what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told her that she has to be nice to the girl I love." Avery lifted her head off of Mike's chest as he kept his arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help but smile at him; he was trying so hard to keep the peace in the family and at the same time trying to make sure that she was happy.

"Do you have any idea how great you are?"

"Of course I do, and I'm not great, I'm awesome." Avery couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head.

"Well either way you're amazing and I love you." Mike smirked and gave Avery a small kiss.

"Well how bout you show me how amazing I am and how much you love me." Mike wiggled his eyebrows as Avery laughed at him.

"Oh yeah I'm sure your mom would love that." Avery swatted at Mike's chest before going over to the bed and grabbing her purse to check her phone. She had a few texts from the girls asking how meeting Mike's parents was going so far.

"Okay, I'm going to shower and get changed and then we can go." Mike kissed the top of Avery's head before disappearing into the bathroom. Avery knew she couldn't stay upstairs forever so she slowly made her way downstairs to the den. She was really hoping that only Dave would be down there but when she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Linda was sitting on the couch as well. She took a deep breath before sitting on the loveseat across from the couch. Avery was doing her best not to make eye contact with Mrs. Mizanin even though she could feel her staring at her.

"So Avery what made you get into wrestling." Linda stammered through her question but she had decided that she needed to try harder, but only because Mike had asked her to. Avery was a little bit surprised when Linda started to talk to her.

"Umm well all of my brothers watched wrestling and I sort of became the test dummy for all of their new moves that they saw, so eventually I started watching it to learn how defend myself and just found that I loved it." Avery was relieved that Mrs. Mizanin was finally starting to warm up to her even if she could tell her effort was forced.

"What do the two of you do, Mike hasn't really told me much about you?"

"I'm an accountant and Linda stayed at home and took care of the kids and the house." Dave put an arm around Linda's shoulders and smiled down at her, obviously proud of the job she had done with raising the kids.

"I've always admired women who stay home and take care of everything, my mom was a stay at home mom and I never knew how she was able to take care of everything and keep everything running smoothly, and you've clearly done a good job at raising your kids." For the first time since Avery arrived Linda smiled at her.

"Well thank you, that's very sweet." Avery was beaming, that was the first nice thing that Mrs. Mizanin had said to her since she had arrived.

"So your mother stayed at home, what did your father do?" Linda had crossed her legs and leaned forward, the more she talked to Avery the more she realized how foolish she had been to be so rude to Avery; she was really a nice young girl.

"Well my parents were immigrants from Italy so the only job he could get was doing construction but he eventually worked his way up to become a contractor." Avery had always been proud of what he dad had been able to accomplish, he had always told her that if he could work his way up then she could do anything too.

"Well that's quite the accomplishment." Dave silently watched the two women begin to talk and warm up to each other, he wasn't sure what Mike had said to Linda but it sure did the trick.

"Okay, I'm all set, are you ready to go?'

"Yep, I just have to grab my purse." Mike had bounded down the stairs and was waiting by the door for Avery. Avery got up from the loveseat and ran into the kitchen to grab her purse.

"Mike just make sure you two are back by 6 for dinner."

"Got it." Mike smiled at Avery as she made her way to the front door.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Avery gave a small wave to Dave and Linda before Mike led her out the door and down to the rental car in the driveway. Before Mike made his way to the driver's side of the car Avery grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her before giving him a small kiss on the lips. When she pulled back Mike was smirking at her.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for." Mike had moved his arms so that they were resting on her lower waist.

"I have no idea what you said to your mom, but thank you." Mike only smiled down at her and gave a small wink before giving her a small kiss on the cheek and getting into the car. The car ride to the arena was silent, Avery was trying to take in everything she saw and wondered if Mike would have a story for everything on their way back from the photo-shoot, he always had a story for everything, no matter what city they were in whenever they passed by some building Mike would tell her about something that had happened to him there. For the most part his stories didn't mean much but she liked that he was sharing little tidbits about his life with her.

"So are you nervous?" Mike quickly glanced at Avery before putting his gaze back on the road.

"Yeah a little bit, I've never really liked having my picture taken, I feel so awkward like I'm being gawked at." It was true Avery hated having her picture taken; she really preferred taking the pictures.

"Well you better get used to it, you're the best looking girl on the roster and your going to have your picture taken all the time and don't forget about the bikini shoot, I can't wait for that." Avery couldn't help but groan, she had forgotten all about the bikini shoot, this was one part of the job that she hated; she loved the wrestling and the athleticism but hated the pictures and the catcalls.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to the gym in the arena, come and find me when your done the shoot and good luck, you'll do great." Mike walked around and opened the car door for Avery before grabbing her hand and walking with her into the arena and giving her a kiss before walking in the opposite direction.

Avery walked down the halls of the arena until she reached the area that they set up for the photo-shoot, it wasn't much there were a few lights and white back drop with a photographer, a rack of clothes and a couple of hair and make-up girls. A couple of the girls were already there getting their hair and make-up done. Avery walked over to one of the chairs and sat down trying not to let her nervousness show.

"Hey Avery." Natalya had given her a small wave without looking at her, the make-up artist was just finishing up her eyes when Avery walked in.

"Hey Nattie." The hair stylist had already walked over to Avery and was fussing with her hair.

"So how'd it go with meeting Mike's parents?" Avery knew people would be asking her about it, that was one thing she hated about working here, everyone knew what was going on with everyone else. Avery was and always had been a very private person and she hated that everyone knew what was going on in her life at every moment, but she knew she had to suck it up if she wanted to work here and she had been trying to be more open about her life with people.

"It was a little rocky at first but I think everything's going okay so far." Nattie was one of the first people to really welcome her into the WWE; they actually had a lot in common both being from Canada and from a family of boys who loved wrestling.

"Oh yeah, so what happened."

"Well I'm pretty sure his mom hated me at first but she warmed up to me this morning, I have no idea what Mike said to her but after I came down from my shower it was like there was a completely different woman downstairs."

"Well as long as everything is going okay now that's all that matters, well my shoot is about to start, I'll see you in a little bit." Nattie gave Avery a smile before walking over to the photographer as Avery stayed in the make-up chair while she was getting her hair and make-up done.

The time alone gave Avery some time to think, she was really happy with where her life was going right now, she had no idea what she had done to deserve all of this but she wasn't going to try and change anything. All her life people had been telling her if she worked hard good things would happen so that's what she did, she worked her ass off and things started to go her way but she wasn't without her faults. She had inherited her dads personality and that meant that while she worked hard, was determined and kind she was also very stubborn, emotional and quick to react. But she had really tried to correct her faults and had made some progress but she knew that this was just her personality and that was something she couldn't fully change.

"Okay Avery you're all done." Avery hadn't realized how long she had been sitting there when the make-up artist tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh wow thank you everything looks fantastic." Avery hopped off the chair and thanked the whole team before walking over to the set and watching as Nattie finished up her shoot.

"Okay Avery you're up next." Avery heart began to race when the photographer turned to her. She had to sets of photos she had to do, the first was in a tight black dress with black stiletto heels and the second was in her wrestling gear. Avery took a big breath before walking in front of the white screen.

"Okay Avery don't worry we know this is your first shoot so we'll tell you what to do and you wont have to worry about anything." The photographer gave her a reassure smile before picking up his camera.

It took a couple of shots but eventually Avery was getting the hang of it, she smiled, she gave sly looks, she did whatever the photographer asked her to do. It was about an hour before she was finished with all the pictures.

"Okay Avery we're all done." The photographer walked over to his computer and plugged in his camera to load the photos.

"I'll send you some of the final shots in a couple of days."

"Okay Greg, thanks for everything." Avery gave him a quick hug before changing and going to find Mike. She really had no idea where she was going as she wandered the halls looking for the gym. It was another 10 minutes before Avery found the gym; there were a couple of the guys in there with Mike who was laying down on the bench press. Avery took a minute to look at him, there was just something about a guy when he worked out that Avery had always found attractive, maybe it was the determination maybe it was the sweat, she really didn't know but she loved it

"Jeeze Avery you could at least try to hide the fact that you're checking out Mike." Ted came up behind Avery and slung an arm around her shoulders as Mike sat up. Avery shook her head as Mike smirked at her and she gave Ted a shove while he turned and walked away before Avery walked over to Mike.

"Hey how'd the photo-shoot go?" Mike reached up and grabbed Avery by the waist pulling her down onto his lap.

"It was fine, I was a little nervous at first but eventually I got the hang of it."

"I knew you'd be okay, your gorgeous there is no way that you couldn't take a good picture." Mike kissed Avery's collarbone before patting her thighs and standing up.

"Okay I'm going to shower and then we'll go." Mike squeezed her waist a bit before heading into the showers while Avery walked around the halls looking through all of the pictures of athletes and events. It was about 15 minutes before Mike found her.

"Okay, are you all ready to go?" Mike snuck up behind Avery squeezing her waist and making her jump a little.

"Yep, so where are we heading over to?" Mike grabbed Avery's hand as they heading out to the car, waving at some of the people that they passed.

"Well I can't tell you that, it's a surprise, and besides we're going to more than one place, I'm going to show you everything in this city, my elementary school, my high school, where I had my first date, all the important stuff." Avery couldn't remember when she saw Mike look more like an excited little kid. She knew he was excited to show her everything but all of this was a surprise, he was like a little kid in a candy store

"Do you have any idea how cute you look right now?"

"Yes…yes I do, and I'm not cute I'm irresistible." Mike puffed out his chest and Avery couldn't help but laugh at him, he always knew how to make her laugh or smile. She leaned over the middle console and gave Mike what was meant to be a small kiss but he grabbed a hold of her waist making her move further onto the driver's side of the car. Avery really didn't mind, she knew that while they were staying at Mikes parents they wouldn't have much chance to be able to do this sort of thing. She was perfectly happy to stay like this for the next 3 hours until she felt Mike move his hands under her shirt and up her back going directly for her bra clasp.

"What do you think you're doing mister?" Avery swatted Mike's hands away and laughed at the look of disappointment on his face, he again looked like a little kid but this time he was pouting.

"Oh come on, we can't do this at my parents house."

"Mike I am not having sex with you in this rental car in the arena parking lot during the day, do you have nay idea how many people could see us." Avery chuckled as Mike began to put more.

"Oh stop your pouting, you look like your five."

"Fine, fine but the minute we get to our next hotel room I intend on ripping off your clothes and having my way with you." Mike nodded at her before starting the car as Avery burst out laughing. She had no idea how but Mike always managed to keep a perfectly straight face even if he was joking about something. Mike turned to look at her and moved his face closer to hers.

"I wouldn't laugh; I really do plan on doing that." Mike kept his lips close to hers as he was talking and gave her a small peck before shifting the car into gear and leaving the parking lot.

_**Please Please Please review!**_


	29. Update Last Chance

Okay guys so all of a sudden people seem to be reading this story again and more importantly reviewing it, so I'm trying to decide whether or not I should continue it, restart the whole thing or start a completely different story. So I'm going to put a poll up on my profile and I'm looking for 12 people to vote in it within the next 10 days, if I don't get 12 votes them I'll just assume that I shouldn't continue it, if you don't want to vote just leave your opinion in the reviews or through a private message. Please visit my profile so I know what you want me to do. Thanks guys!

This is the last chance guys, by tomorrow at 9 at night the poll will be closed and the sotry will either continue or be deleted so if you want it to go on, go to my profile a vote, as of April 26th there has been 9 votes and I'm looking for 12 by tomorrow night.


End file.
